The Incarnation of Sailor Moon
by Skychild101
Summary: This is the rewrite from my previous Sailor Moon story that was called: A Winter Solstice. Problem: The scouts have been reborn on Earth, living a peaceful life. Evil had also arrived on Earth, causing havoc to the citizens. I am Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! T for violence.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys! Well, I am totally rewriting my Sailor Moon: A Winter Solstice completely. I figured everything out though the chapters will still be the same including the enemies that we had so far. In this story, we will have 4 seasons (just like in Sailor Moon well minus the season 5). Why? Because I'm crazy and I had this urge to do it…soooo I hope you will stick around for this huge long story…that being said, the only thing I will rewrite is the prologue. And it's been official. Sailor Moon is coming back on July 5! Can't wait!

Prologue:

WARNING: Need tissues

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogues I don't own

Chapter 40: The Last Ball/ The Fall of the Silver Millennium

Serenity sighed as she saw herself in the mirror. A white long gown with a gold bracelet. Her hair was in her usual style except there were two barrettes on each side. Every now and then, she would often think about the women in her nightmares since to her, she was the one that looked like she was leading it.

A knock appeared.

"Ready for the ball?" Rei asked, seeing her in her red gown.

"I don't know if I should be going. I mean, who am I going to dance with?"

"Don't worry we will hook you with some hot guys."

"But it won't be the same as Endy." Sere played with her until a thought came to her. "Unless…"

_Father _banished_ Endy! Not Tuxedo Mask!_

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Sere said, excitedly, leaving a very confused Rei.

* * *

Sere was nearly down the stairs until a hand touched hers.

"Huh?" She looked to the side and saw Tuxedo Mask. "Endymion."

"Serenity. May I have this dance?" He then led Serenity to the dance floor, allowing the people to look at them; few of them smiled.

"You already know; between my people and yours, I will be your enemy."

"My… enemy…" Sere softly whispered, still not wanting to accept it.

"Yes, I know it's hard to accept it but please…" They did a few twists and turns before heading to the balcony. He then took off his mask.

"I sense it now… the Evil has already broken the veil and it won't be soon for the Evil to strike."

Sere looked up to his eyes. "Oh Endymion."

"Serenity…" He twirled her slowly and gently as the cape surrounded them and kissed her. As they kissed, tears fell down from Serenity.

-In front of the Kingdom-

Something formed in the sky, making it all dark. Below, thousands of figures emerged, equipped with battle gears. From the earthly-figure that was in the sky, it unleashed a spiral dark green power and it destroyed the towers and columns, making an entrance to it.

In front of the army, Malachite laughed…

-Ball-

Luna ran as she soon spotted a certain white cat that looked like it was panicking.

"Artemis!" Luna yelled.

Artemis turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luna! Have you felt it? Something's telling me that wasn't a moonquake!"

"I fear that it was the Evil! We need to get the scouts!" Luna stated,

"I already did that and ordered them to spilt up; Fire, Ice, Lighting and Star are near the entrance while Water, Wind, Midnight, and Mystic are fighting with the rest of the Moon Soldiers!" Artemis responded.

"Good. I just hope they can pull through." She then gasped. "The Princess! We need to find her!"

"Don't forget Endymion!"

"He's banished!"

"What makes you think he didn't come? Let's go!"

_Of course! Tuxedo Mask!_

They ran even faster than before, hoping to reach them before it's too late…

-Near entrance-

Fire, Ice, Lighting and Star all glared at the earthly-figure that was in the sky.

"Guys! Let's go! Everybody's depending on us! Fire Sword! Attack!"

"Lighting Strike!"

"Ice Frostbite!"

"Star and Beauty Shock!" All of the attacks emerged into one, sending it to the figure who only made an evil grin. It absorbed the attacks with an orb, leaving the Senshis to glare even harder. Then, the figure released the spiral energy from the orb, sending it to the scouts and it struck them as they screamed in agony. The figure let out a harsh laugh.

"Looks like… w-we… failed… let us… h-hope… Sere… w-will…be…alive…" Star said, faintly before they died.

-Balcony-

Serenity put her hands into the praying position as she looked down until laughter appeared, causing her to gasp as she saw the person.

"Hello dearie missed me?"

"You-you're not my aunt!" Serenity said as she saw Beryl who had a mad face.

"I'm hurt. I shall destroy your pretty face!" She flew towards her with her nails upfront as she launched a pink energy. However, Sere brought her arms up and the beams went wild like the sunrays so Sere's hair and dress flew back from the force.

Then something separated them causing Beryl to scream in pain. To the side, she saw a rose then looked to see Endy standing protectively in front of Sere with his cape blocking her.

"Do not lay a finger on the Princess!" Endy yelled.

"Endymion!" Beryl yelled, angrily.

"I had a feeling it was you, Beryl! You can fight this! Serve on our side! Cast aside the wickedness!" Endy said.

"Silence! I shall kill you as well!" The same dark green energy got blasted towards them. Then, once it was gone, kind of like a tornado-like swept Endy upward, dragging him away from Sere.

"Endymion!" Sere shouted who was still on the floor.

"Se-Serenity!" Sere scrambled up, running towards him.

"NO! Stay back! Serenity! Stay back!" Serenity then jumped, allowing the wind to carry her towards him. Her hands almost reached his…

And they clasped their hands together until-

The energy struck them both, allowing them to scream in anguish before going silent as Beryl laughed.

Queen Serenity ran and gasped. "NO! SERENITY!" She cried as she saw her beloved daughter and Endy, floating in the air dead. She fell down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Princess…" Luna cried. "We… we were… too late…"

Then, Queen Serenity got out the Moon Scepter, placing the crystal in its place. It got activated as pink rays were out.

Luna gasped. "NO! YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"I have to Luna… to save my daughter… there is a way…"

"B-but… you will die!" Luna protested, tears pouring out.

"I know…" Serenity smiled sadly. She got up, raising the scepter in the air. "Moon… Cosmic… Power!" Rays of beams shot out, striking at the enemies as they dissolved as if they were waves, hearing their awful screams…

Serenity then groaned, collapsing down to a broken column.

"You… did it…" Luna said as she looked to see the Fallen Queen.

"L-Luna…" She said weakly. "Plea-Please… It had to come. The future is ruined… ruined… But… I will send…them… send them to Earth, being r-reborned… however… they won't… r-remember…anything…" She cried softly. "Please… protect them… especially… my dearest daughter…"

"Yes!" Luna replied, trying hard not to cry. Artemis didn't say anything as he was too upset to.

Queen Serenity raised her closed fist then opened, revealing the Silver Crystal. Soon, everything got surrounded in pink as gold bubbles were in the sky. Inside, were the scouts, Serenity and Endymion and the rest of the soldiers and the citizens.

"G-goodbye… my b-beloved…" Then the bubbles flew towards the Earth. Queen Serenity dropped her hand, knowing that was she now dead. The Scepter fell out of her other hand.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna cried out, before the scepter hit the ground and soon, the two cats were in a cylinder box…

So our story begins on Earth…

A/N: ...so maybe this wasn't exactly a rewrite as this was from my other Sailor Moon: The Silver Millennium… but um yeah sit back and relax and enjoy the long show!


	2. An Everyday Life

Author's Note: So…actually, I got two chapters done…anyways…oh and this whole story will be taking place at Athens, Greece. Oh yeah: I also tweaked something in it. You will find out. And yes, I know you're not supposed to put the lyrics but shh…it'll be our secret…;) just kidding…I really want to put it though…oh and the beach I was talking about was the Agia Marina.

Chapter 1: An Everyday Life

Soft waves splashed against one another, creating a peaceful scene. The cries of seagulls would come every now and then. Occasionally, there would be a few people walking on the shore.

There seemed to be a person lying on the softest patch of sand it could find. It had its eyes closed, feeling the gentle breeze coming at her face.

It seems like a perfect beach scene.

The person would wrinkle her nose as though, something was bothering it. It was, actually. It used its hands to wave it off but it kept on coming back.

"Leave me azert…" it mumbled, incoherently.

"Huh? Anyways, wake up!" a new voice demanded.

"No." the person protested.

The other figure sighed. "Well I guess it won't show you what you got on your test…"

The person's eyes flew open then scrambled up. "Gimme that!" she replied, snatching the paper. She moaned.

"Aw. An 80? My mom's gonna kill me!" the blonde girl responded, bringing her head down.

The other girl stared at her with disbelief. "Are you mad? That's a good grade!"

"How much did you get?"

"85."

The blonde girl sighed. Her friend, Ava, always manages to beat her. There was this one time where the two actually got the same mark but that rarely happens.

"Hey you dyed your hair again." the blonde one noticed, glancing at her friend.

Ava had blue hair this time that matched her blue eyes. Her skin was a bit pale and was a bit taller than her friend; roughly around 5'1.

"Yeah I got bored being a brunette." Ava said as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her shoulder-length smooth air.

"Lucky. My mom would never let my dye it. At least, I could put highlights though."

The two girls finally arrived at the blonde one's home.

Ava was living with her aunt because of a business trip which caused Ava's mom and her to move around a lot. But it looks like as though, this will be permanent as they had not moved in the past months. They lived here for about five months.

"Hello, Sop, Ava." Sophia's mom greeted them, hugging them. "Well? What did you get on the test?"

Sighing, Sophia pulled out the test.

"An 80? That's great, honey!" her mom exclaimed, pleased. "How about you, Ava?"

"85." she replied, showing it.

"You both did great. I think I will give you a special treat." her mom grinned before stopping at the entrance of the kitchen. "Sop, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. The important thing is you passed." she then disappeared from sight.

"See?" Ava nudged the depressed girl. "She was happy. Oh! I know just the thing that would cheer you up!"

Ava dragged the gloomy Sophia upstairs and into Sophia's room. She switched on the T.V including the Wii to put Just Dance 2014 and handed her the mic who grinned.

Sophia giggled. "Let's hit it!"

Music filled the room as dancing as well.

"Oh, Oh! Can we take it and nice slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights  
'til you can't let me go!"

Sophia finally struck the pitch on 'go'. She was having trouble with it but after practicing, she finally got it.

"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song"

This went on for a while until the song came at the end.

"Yeah, Baby slow down the song."

Sophia giggled as the two collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Girls, dinner time!"

"Coming!"

Sophia shut down the T.V and the Wii before going down.


	3. A Race in the Sky

Author's Note: Anyone knows what is Athens' Soccer Team called?

Chapter 2: A Race in the Sky

3…

2…

1…

Cheers filled the air as many people were running down the field.

It was a soccer game—a major one. It was against Celtics. A person grunted when it fell on the ground since a person from the opposite team pushed her.

Growling, the fallen person picked herself up then ran to the person who pushed her. When it was a good distance, she slid down on the ground kicking the ball away from the enemy.

The ball rolled away from her until another person captured it as she started kicking it.

"I got it, Mya!" the girl shouted to the blonde girl who was on the ground from kicking the ball.

Mya nodded, watching Kaylie go. She quickly got up then raced to be in front so that she could be available to score a goal…if needed.

"Hey! Thirty seconds left!" Mya exclaimed.

Kaylie sped up even faster. When she was at the line, she kicked the ball and it zoomed towards the goal. Unfortunately, the goalie caught it earning a groan from Kaylie.

"No!" Kaylie groaned.

The goalie threw the ball to the person who was opened on her team. However, Mya saw this and ran towards it. Just as the open person was about to grab it, Mya blocked it by jumping in front of her.

The ball bounced back after hitting Mya's ankle and then, she ran to the ball to try and score. But, another opposite player from the team Celtics, she quickly ran towards Mya who just kicked the ball only to find that it got blocked from the person who saw she had just kicked.

What Mya didn't expect was that the ball flew into the air and struck her in the face, sending her down to the ground.

The referee angrily blew the whistle, reprimanding her while just as the other person from the Celtics team grabbed the ball.

"That's foul!" Mya screamed.

The person smirked, ignoring the demand from the referee to come to her. "Aw did I ruin your pretty face?" she taunted.

Growling, Mya scrambled up and was about to tackle her until someone grabbed a hold of her, preventing Mya to tackle her.

"Lemme go!" Mya thrashed around violently, wanting to get loose.

"You're better than that rat." Kaylie hissed.

Mya reluctantly loosened though she glared at the smirking person.

"Heads up, you two!" a voice cried out, alerting Mya and Kaylie. Though, it also alerted the enemy.

Tearing her grip away, Mya was set free so she ran to her teammates: the enemy ran after Mya.

Mya captured the ball once it was passed to her and ran a bit more until she kicked it.

The crowd began to count down when it reached five.

"Five…"

The enemy ran faster and jumped, hoping to block the ball.

"No!" Mya squeaked, holding her breath.

"Four…"

As if the ball had a mind of its own, the ball flew past the enemy's head (Mya cursed when it didn't hurt her), missing it by an inch which caused the person to fall on the ground.

"NO!" she howled with anger, slamming her fist on the ground.

"Three…two…"

The goalie eyed the ball but when it jumped, it missed it by an inch. The ball entered in the net just as the crowd reached zero. The ringer buzzed, indicating that the game was over.

Kaylie screamed with joy as they had won.

"Oh my God!" Kaylie screamed, hugging the over joyed Mya. "We won! We won!"

The Coach of Mya's team cried endlessly, realizing that they had finally won. All those brutal practices and yelling had paid off.

Mya laughed. "This calls for a party!" she whooped. "Party at my house!" her team cheered.


	4. A Mystery and some Grunts

Author's Note: The song of which Skye was playing is Yiruma: River flows in you.

Chapter 3: A Mystery and some Grunts

A young girl with black hair that was up to her back breathed in as though she was frightened of something.

The truth was that she was nervous. She was performing in front of hundreds and hundreds of people. The girl was scared that she would make a mistake and would be a laughing stock.

"Calm down, Miko." her grandpapa told her. "You will do fine."

"I know grandpapa but I can't help but to feel nervous."

He squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"Skye Spiros." the caller echoed her name.

"Good luck, Miko. I know you will do great." her grandpapa replied before walking away to his seat.

Skye took a deep breath before going on the stage. She eyed the crowd who all had eyes on her before settling herself on the piano seat.

At first, Skye paused until she began, letting the soft music to relax her. It seemed that it also relaxed the crowd as well while also having a peaceful atmosphere.

Skye really loved this song. It was the song that really soothed her whenever she felt stressed out.

It soon came to an end when she hit the final note, gently. Silence settled in until a burst of applauses came from the audience, making her to grin.

Every student who had to perform went and did their piece and finally, the speaker took the microphone.

"Well it sure has been quite an eventful evening. We will now go on with the places. In first place…" the speaker paused, building an intense atmosphere. "Skye Spiros."

Skye had her mouth slightly opened with shock and excitement until a person next to her nudged her to go. She grinned, hearing the applause echoing.

"Thank you. Thank you all. However, I must thank my grandpapa who had taught me how to play since I was a kid. If it wasn't for him and his encouraging, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you, grandpapa." Skye nodded as her grandpapa smiled widely and clapped the loudest.

* * *

A cry of pain erupted the peace then grunted afterwards. A person laid on the floor, exhausted.

It just couldn't believe that she got beaten again.

There was another person standing over her, frowning.

"Nat. What happened to you? Are you sure you have been practicing?" her coach replied, sternly.

Natalie or Nat groaned, wiping her bangs out of her face.

"Yes! I swear I did! I just don't know what went wrong." she picked herself up and rubbed her right wrist.

Her coach frowned at the gesture. That was the third time her student rubbed it.

"Follow me." Nat obeyed, following the coach.

They entered a relatively sized "hospital" room. It wasn't much but it had all the equipment it needed such as an x-ray, first aid kit and so on.

"But I'm not injured." the medium-sized (height) girl responded confused.

"I know. I just want to see something."

The coach took out a miniature version x-ray and began to scan Nat's right hand after the coach told her to bring it out.

"It appears you have a broken wrist on your right hand—the one where you always rub. How did you broken it?"

Nat shrugged, clearly having the news being new to her. "Honestly, I don't really know."

Coach Mel nodded before getting the wrap around bandage to "heal" it.

"You're gonna have to lay off the "hard" sports such as basketball, soccer and so on and that includes karate. You may continue them until your hand is healed. However, you can do the "soft" sports such as running, walking, tai chi and so on."

Nat closed her mouth since she was about to protest but then changed her mind. She sighed, bowing her head down.

"Yes, Mel. You are the coach…"

"Good." Coach Mel nodded. "Off you go."


	5. It all reveals

Author's Note: I will right and wrong and triumph over evil and that means you! *blink blink* well… after watching episodes it finally got to me… anyways…I'm excited for this chapter!

Chapter 4: It all reveals

There seemed to be some kind of movement in an almost dark alleyway. A clatter noise appeared as if something got knocked down. Slowly but surely, it made itself shown.

It was a black cat with something on its forehead; a crescent moon. It gave off a shudder when it stretched out the stiffness.

_I really don't like being cramped up_, it thought, scowling.

But then, the cat remembered all those events…those horrible events.

The Moon Kingdom being destroyed.

The people being killed.

The Princess and the Prince killed as well.

And…

The Queen was dead because she sacrificed herself.

The cat lowered her head, mourning for the deceased Queen as tears fell from her eyes.

"Queen Serenity." it sobbed.

The black cat perked her head since it heard voices. With a meow, she got out of the alleyway and stopped at the entrance of the path.

There were two girls; one blonde, one blue. They seemed to be talking excitedly about something and laughed as well.

"No but can you imagine—"

"Sophia, watch out!" Ava exclaimed as she suddenly saw a blur of black pouncing on Sophia blocking her on the ground.

"That…hurt…" she cried, earning a groan from Ava.

"Hey…what's a black cat doing here? I didn't see her before. Is she new or a stray?" Ava asked, scratching behind the ear as the cat purred.

"I don't know but she kinda creeps me out." Sophia replied, leaning back as if that will help to hide from the cat's intense gaze.

With a jolt, the cat jumped off from Sophia's stomach and into the alleyway of which she came from.

"That was weird…" Ava stated, helping her friend up.

The blonde girl shrugged before resuming their walk.

The cat stared intently at the two girls.

_Their auras feel different, _she thought before deciding to follow the blonde one.

_Could she be the one?_

"Hi mom, dad! I'm home!" Sophia yelled, running upstairs once she had taken her shoes off.

"Hi honey! Your dad went to pick some groceries. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

Sophia sighed, staring blankly at her homework.

She had three pages of Math, read chapter one then do the following questions, science, and practice her flute…

Sophia groaned. Her life became ten times harder when she entered her teenager state.

Little did she know that her life is going to be even more complicated.

Sighing, the girl got up to open the window so that fresh night air could come into her room then plopped herself on the bed.

She's just so tired…she just wants to sleep.

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Sophia snoozed away but unknown to her, something was staring at her when it leapt on the ledge of the window. It was that same black cat from before…she quietly landed on the ground then slithered her way onto the girl's stomach.

The blonde mumbled, waving her hand dismissing something from her face. It came again and this time, she wacked the item.

It got smacked into the wall then slid painfully as it swayed to the side once it got on its feet. The cat got stiffed when she noticed that the girl was going to fall off her bed and could possibly land on her…

So, when the girl was rolling off the edge of the bed, the cat got out her sharp claws…

It was silent until—

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream erupted the house, followed by thundering footsteps.

It revealed two breathless parents as if they had ran a marathon.

"Sop…wha…"

"The…scream…"

Sophia rubbed her sore butt, muttering.

"Oh it's nothing. There was a needle on the ground and yeah." she said, smoothly.

Her mom groaned. "Ugh. Really, Sophia." they hastily went back down.

Once they were gone, Sophia grabbed the cat in a strangled way.

"What the hell was that for?!" she hissed as if she was actually expecting for the cat to talk.

Well, then…

The cat's head throbbed, having a headache coming soon.

"Well that's because you _laid _on me!" it hissed.

Shrieking, Sophia was about to speak until the cat dangerously pointed her sharp claws at her face.

"If you utter a single word, I'll rip your throat off!" she threatened, pushing the claws forward. "Understood?"

Whimpering, she nodded.

"Good." the cat unsheathed her claws and got off. "Now, my name is Luna. I have followed you everywhere since I needed to tell your destiny." she paused. "You are the one! You are Sailor Moon! You were born to fight the evil that has threatened the Earth!"

Sophia, who just got back from her frozen state, stared at her until she laughed which caused Luna to blink.

"Riiiiighht! This is a good joke! Alright, where's the camera?" Sophia checked everywhere.

Growling, Luna started to have an irritated attack which also caused to jump oh Sophia. Sophia cried out, hoping to get her off since wildly flailed her arms around.

"Alright, alright!" Sophia yelled, letting the cat to go back down.

"I will prove it to you!" she hacked, earning a very worried look from Sophia and then a drool bubble popped out of Luna's mouth. It floated in midair a bit, carrying something inside and then the bubble popped having the object hit the ground.

"Take this and shoutout 'Moon Power'!"

"Ew! You mean I gotta touch that _thing_? It's probably filled with disease!" Sophia exclaimed.

Luna breathed out a deep huff before screaming. "Just do it!"

"Alright!" cringing, she slowly made her hand to the wand-like object as she closed her eyes. "Ew…ew…ew…"

But, she had dared herself to open one of her eyes and found out that there was no saliva on it. Instead, it showed a pink stick with a full golden circle on top as if it was representing a full moon. In the middle, had a small golden heart.

Sophia gasped. "It's so pretty even after it got contaminated." Luna sweat-dropped.

The girl stood up, lifting the stick into the air and—

"Moon Silver Power!" her voice echoed.

With a gasp, the scene behind her was a pretty blue with stars and moons. Pink ribbons danced around her, wrapping her torso with a white leotard.

As she did a pirouette, the pink ribbons wrapped around her waist, forming a blue fuku. She then did a split in the air to have two pink ribbons sticking on her legs. It revealed knee-length with moon symbols silver boots.

At the back and front, the waves of ribbons washed it over as it formed silvers. White gloves were created, followed by a blue choker and a collar; the collar had two blue stripes.

To complete it, silver crescent moon-shaped earrings were formed and a part of her hair was lift up, holding by a few clips.

She posed which was having her facing, diagonally. Her legs were straight but her left leg crossed her right one. Her arms were in the air, stretched out though her right arm was up and her left arm was bend, having her left hand touching the right arm's elbow.

Shocked, Sophia gazed at herself examining.

"Just…oh my…"

The girl squealed. "Wait til I tell my parents!" she was about to go until Luna leapt at the front of the door.

"You can't." she hissed. "You also can't tell other people or your parents because of the danger. Think about it: if the enemy wants your identity, no doubt it will go to your parents first."

Defeated, she sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Good. Now—"

A scream suddenly came, alerting the two. Sophia winced at it, blocking her ears: it was strong.

"You hear that? That means someone is in trouble! Follow me!" Luna ran towards the open window and jumped out from the open window, followed by Sophia.

She landed by having her hand, touching the ground then continued to follow the cat.

They arrived at a small Diner. Luna was confirmed when they saw many scared people running out.

Sophia pushed through the crowd and saw a horrible monster that seemed to be walking towards the two scared people who were crawling backwards; their backs pressed to a corner.

The monster's arms looked like it was made out of spaghetti with sausage rolls for legs. The torso was seemed to be made out of a coffee machine whereas the eyes looked like it was made out of donuts.

It snarled. "Now let's take a look at your crystals."

The people whimpered in fear, seeing the arms rushing towards them until it got stopped halfway because of a voice.

"Hold it!"

Snarling, the arms stopped and it turned around to see a figure in the shadow.

"Who?"

"How dare you ruin the Diner! The people worked hard to build this so that it the citizens could enjoy it! In the name of the Moon, I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!"

A/N: Yay! Sailor Moon has finally appeared! So then that means: the search for the rest of the Sailor scouts begins! But anyways, I might change the name Sophia into something else. Any suggestions?


	6. The Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor

**Shoutout: **Thanks to leannakor for following the story

Chapter 5: The Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!

Sophia blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"Pretty speech, girlie but too bad it won't save you from my wrath!" the monster unleashed its spaghetti arms.

Gasping, Sophia jumped out of her spot just in time since the stringy arms smashed the glass doors. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, her left arm nearly got scraped. She scrambled back up and avoided the cookies from the monsters but the cookies got larger as they were thrown.

"I'm never eating another cookie ever again!" Sophia whimpered, hiding in a corner. "What do I do, Luna?"

"Use your tiara and shout out 'Moon Tiara Spray'!"

"Haha! I found you!" the monster laughed, seeing a speck of blonde.

Before Sophia could launch her tiara, she got out of her spot though only to miss the attack by an inch.

"I think it would be a good time, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted, watching the monster's arms going through the people's bodies and out came a…

"A shadow?" Sophia asked, stunned as she looked at the disturbing picture.

Luna gasped, watching the two people falling down lifeless.

"Crud. It's not the one."

"Hey, you creep! Pick someone your own size!" Sophia charged towards the creature then raised her leg. However, she missed the spot of where she wanted to hit.

"Huh? Hey, let go of my leg!" Sophia cried out, realizing that her leg got stuck in one of the spaghetti arms.

The monster stared at the struggling Sophia while Luna sweat-dropped.

"Ughh…this is going to be one of those days." Luna groaned.

With a yell, the beast released the arm which got Sophia off but it covered her with spaghetti when she slid away.

"This is too slimy! Ew!" She exclaimed.

"Can you hurry up and use the tiara?!" Luna screeched.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A figure was running across the rooftops and it seemed to be in a hurry.

_I know I felt it. I just hope I can get there in time!_

It grunted when it reached the cement ground. Slightly catching its breath, it paused as if it was trying to decide where to go next but it knew anyway so it ran straight ahead then turned a corner.

It gasped when it heard a voice. Following the sound of the voice, the figure arrived and watched the scene.

"Alright!" she got up and grabbed the tiara. But before she could say the sacred words, the monster threw its attack and it struck Sophia at the side of her forehead which knocked her out.

"No!" Luna gasped.

* * *

_Sophia fluttered her eyes open then groaned, muttering as she got up._

_What happened?_

_She took a look at her surroundings which was white. Everything was white._

_Where am I?_

"_Come." a soft melodic voice responded._

"_Wha?" the Sailor Solider turned around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice. "Please help me! I don't know what to do! I know Luna told me to use the tiara but I'm not even sure if I could do it!"_

_It seemed quiet…_

"_Dear child." Sophia gasped when she finally saw a figure but it didn't reveal the face. "You have to believe in yourself. You're a soldier, champion of Love and Justice! You're a soldier for a reason. I know you can do it."_

_Being awed, Sophia stood silent watching the mysterious figure. "Who are you?"_

_The figure smiled. "For now you will not know my identity but when it comes, you will know. Now, Sailor Moon, wake up. You must defeat the monster."_

_The figure started to fade away just as Sophia shouted: "Wait!" but it was too late since the person vanished._

* * *

"Sophia! Sailor Moon, wake up!" Luna shook the girl.

However, the mysterious person that stood outside the Diner watched and wondered if it should intervene. When the fallen girl didn't woke up, it was about to go in until finally, the girl got up.

Moaning, Sophia placed her palm at her forehead until a loud shout made her to gasp.

"You know what, you creep?" Sophia shouted, standing up. "I've had enough of you! It's time for you to be moon-dusted! In the name of the moon, prepare to be moon dusted!"

She made her hand to grab her tiara and took it out. "Moon Tiara Spray!" she threw the tiara which got changed into a disc and the creature gasped, letting out a howl of pain as the tiara sprayed glitter, dusting the creature.

"Yeah! That's how I do it!" Moon shouted, jumping up and down.

"Pick up your tiara and let's go home."

As Sophia walked towards her fallen tiara, someone was watching her from a window then vanished out of sight.

They finally arrived at home, having the sunset setting down. In order to go inside, they had to go through Sophia's open window and once in, Sophia closed it shut.

With an exhausted sigh, she plopped on the bed followed by Luna who hopped on the bed.

"You know, I'm proud of you today…even if you were kind of stupid."

"Shut up Luna."

"Sophia! Dinner's ready!"

Gasping, Sophia jolted out of her bed, running out of her room.

"You forgot to de-transform!"

Sophia came back into the room. "How am I supposed to do that? Hurry, hurry! I'm hungry!"

Letting out an irritated sigh, she spoke. "Just think of regular clothes!"

She did just that and within seconds, she was in her normal form; she then rushed out.

_Yeap…this is going to be one of those days…_

A/N: So, in case it wasn't clear. The enemy is looking for a specific shadow. Information about the shadow will be later revealed and everything (hopefully) will make sense. Till then, if you have any questions, lemme know!


	7. A Cold Senshi

A/N: This chapter should be an interesting one, eh? Oh! Has anyone watched the season 3 finale of Once Upon a Time? If you have, wasn't it awesome?! I practically squealed when they showed Elsa! FROZEN INTO ONCE UPON A TIME! And that reminds me: the OUAT people had kept Frozen as a secret. It wasn't till then that they had showed it.

Chapter 6: A cold Senshi

"What's on the agenda for today, Luna?" Sophia mumbled, sleepily.

"To find more of our scouts. In order to completely destroy the evil, we must find them."

"Mhm…"

Twitching, Luna screamed. "Are you even listening!?"

With a cry, she fell of her bed hitting the floor.

"Yes." Sophia moaned.

"Then I repeat what I just said." the evil cat challenged.

"Uhm…"

Sighing exasperated, Luna repeated. "We need to find the other scouts. So get your butt moving!"

Seeing that Sophia fell asleep, she growled and began to pull her Pjs bottom at the scruff of it.

"Let's go!"

After much protesting and whining, Sophia gave in and raided out her closet. She pulled out a white with golden linings tunic and black jeans then pulled out her flats and today was Saturday. She then pulled out her oversized cat-eye sunglasses and pulled out a purse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Ava!" Sophia greeted.

"Hey! Ready to shop til we drop?" she grinned.

"Definitely. Bye mami!"

They went through some stores, such as clothing stores, make-up stores, game stores, pet stores and so on. It wasn't until they finally decided to go to the Food Court to eat.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Sophia moaned, dumping her food tray and stuff on the empty seat and table.

Ava snorted. "Let's hope you don't."

"You're so fu—"she stopped in mid-sentence when she flickered her eyes in a different direction that caught her interest. There, from diagonally across from her, her eyes laid on the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He was well-build with a sexy haircut and his hair was black. It looked as if he went on a vacation since his skin was well-tan out.

The mysterious guy turned around suddenly. Sophia felt lost in those sharp piercing black eyes. It seemed there was a twinkle in his eyes but it vanished the moment it appeared.

Seeing the strange reaction, Ava followed her gaze and giggled.

"Someone has a crush!" she giggled.

Blinking, she snapped out of her gaze. "Wha? No why I don't even know that guy! Anyways, you done?" Sophia asked, dumping her trash in the proper place.

Ava giggled. "Yeah I am."

As they left, the same guy from before turned around and stared at the blonde one.

_I feel like I had known the blonde one…_he thought.

"Hey…what's with the crowd over there?" Sophia motioned to the big crowd that seemed to be gathering at one spot.

Ava shrugged before telling them to go to take a look at it. As they walked, Sophia suddenly bumped into one another, falling to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you decided to be a klutz."

"Huh?" the blonde one looked up to see the same guy. "Hey, it's you again! And I'm not a klutz!"

Laughing sheepishly, Ava let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She's just a loud mouth."

"Ava!"

Clearing her throat, she asked. "Do you know what's going on over there?"

"Yeah. They're looking at a heroine that called herself Sailor Moon." Sophia gasped but covered it with a cough once she received weird looks. "She's a big hit. Anyways, catch ya later. I have some stuff to do."

"Good riddance." Sophia mumbled.

"Sailor Moon?" Ava seemed to be in deep thought. "I do recall now. She appeared last night, didn't she?"

"Yeah whatever. She's a big hit, whatever." she mumbled. However, Sophia groaned all of a sudden.

"Sop, are you alright?" Ava put her hands out in front just in case so she could catch her.

"Yeah, I'm—"a sudden scream echoed in her mind. _Someone's in trouble_. "Sorry Ava. I have to go!"

She took off, leaving a confused Ava.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia panted when they reached the troubled spot.

"I think it's Sailor Moon time." Luna replied from her purse.

Sophia nodded. "Right." she thrust her stick into the air. "Moon Power!"

Soon, she was into the familiar transformation, having the pink ribbons wrapping around her.

The girl then posed.

"Come on!" she ran inside the store to see a horrid monster, snarling and growling making the two helpless victims to whimper in fear.

"Hold still. This will only take a minute." a voice cackled, reappearing beside the creature. It was a woman with a pale face and dark purple hair. She wore a black strapless leotard with a golden belt that was tilted sideways at her waist and midnight blue gloves with ankle boots. The emotions on her face were nothing but pure evil on them as her black cold eyes glowered at the people.

With a growl, the beast struck its arm out, having the arm facing them. Sonic-like waves blasted out of its palm as they raced towards the people. They screamed in agony since something was taken out of them: it was two dull crystals.

"Ugh, it's not it." the wicked person replied, annoyed. "Doesn't matter. Finish them."

"With plea—"

"Hold it right there!"

"What?" the two evil beings turned around to see a figure in the shadow.

"How can you have the nerve to attack these people!? They never did anything to you! I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sophia shouted.

The dark purple-haired woman laughed. "How…lame!"

"Hey who are you? I didn't see you before…"

She grinned, evilly. "Another time. Now, Lightus…finish her!" her laugh echoed as she disappeared.

Lightus seemed to have its legs and torso to be made out of cement while its arms were made from clothing racks but the arms didn't seem to be attached to one another. The head was made out of the light racks.

"Now have a taste of my power!" it yelled, releasing the sonic-like waves.

Sophia ran out of the way, letting the attack to smash at the ground.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_That was really weird_. Ava thought, staring at the path from where Sophia ran a moment ago. _She ran off just as that scream came._

She took a step but suddenly whimpered.

_What…what's happening to me?_ she collapsed to the ground on her knees, feeling an immense pain and energy. She let out another gasp of whimper when she heard a cry of pain. _Someone's in trouble._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia gasp when the deathly clothes got shot out of the creature's mouth and it struck her, causing her to fly backwards and got smashed at the window's glass.

The demon was about to fire another attack until a voice came.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled.

The enemy and Sophia looked up and saw a figure on the upper level of the store. The figure held its hands on the rails.

"What now?" the brute asked, irritated.

Sophia gasped. "Ava!"

"Erm…say it don't wear it!" Ava shouted.

Sophia sweat-dropped but took this chance to get up though the demon laughed as if it found this amusing and then, it unleashed a long rope of clothes that crashed at the balcony's glass which made Ava to fall down.

Ava's scream got cut off when she landed on the ground but then got tied from the clothes completely.

"Ava!" Sophia cried out. "Let her go, you demon!"

It cackled. "Not a chance!" then, it tightened the clothes' grip, making Ava to scream.

"AVA!"

Luna looked at the scene and gasped. What she saw was the blue glowing sign of…

"Mercury!" she gasped. "Ava is Sailor Mercury!" she told Sophia who had her eyes wide.

"Wha? But…"

"No time! Try to somehow cut the ropes so I can tell Ava!" Luna dashed off.

Sophia quickly took her tiara and it changed into a sharp disc once she threw it. It cut the rope of clothes, letting Ava free. Sophia then grabbed her tiara when it came back to her.

"Ugh you're such a pest!" with a yell, the fiend blasted out another attack in which Sailor Moon dodged it.

Luna skidded when she reached Ava who rubbed her neck.

"Ava, take this and say 'Mercury Planet Power'!"

The girl turned around and screamed then followed by a gag when Luna spat out a blue stick with an ice crystal on the top.

"Ew! And since when do cats talked?" she exclaimed.

"Just take it!" Luna hissed, threatening Ava with her sharp claws.

Gulping, she gingerly took it.

"Mercury Planet Power!" she yelled.


	8. Pet Show

**Shoutout: **Thanks to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing and following!

Author's Note: Oh yeah for the poses, I will give a picture of the poses on DevianART account to my friend since she has on and will tell you which one's is which…I didn't tell the problem for Season 1, now did I? See you at the bottom.

Chapter 7: Pet Show

"Mercury Planet Power!" Ava shouted, thrusting the stick into the air.

With a gasp, Ava was thrown into another "world" by having watery-ice background.

Watery blue ribbons swam around her legs and arms, creating blue knee-length boots and white gloves. An ice blue fuku hugged her waist, being created. The front and back bows were a blue color whereas the choker was an ice blue color. In a flash, earrings appeared having the symbol of water as a golden tiara with blue gem was formed. The collar was an ice blue color with two stripes.

She then posed which contained her standing with her right knee slightly bend as it was somewhat against her left knee. Her wrists were flat out, almost touching her hips.

"Hey maybe you should pick someone your size!"

"What?" the creature asked, sharply. Sophia whimpered when the clothes tightened its grip at her neck.

"I am Sailor Mercury! You let her go and on behalf of Mercury, I'll punish you!" Ava declared.

The creature only laughed. "You're more pathetic than Sailor Moon!"

Sophia huffed.

"I think you have stayed too long." Ava proclaimed.

"Shout out 'Mercury Freezing Fog'!" Luna instructed.

"Right!" she nodded. "Mercury Freezing Fog!" she focused on her energy until she started to glow blue then the energy got expanded as Ava spread out her arms straight out, making the place to be foggy.

Struggling, Sophia tried to get her tiara. At the last struggle, she finally got it and shouted.

"Moon Tiara Spray!" the tiara disc struck the demon's stomach, hearing an awful scream of pain from it.

It finally vanished, disappearing into moon dust. Sophia collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Sailor Moon!" Ava ran towards her.

Moon smiled, faintly. "Mercury…Ava…I'll be fine." she got up, de-transforming.

"How did you do that?"

"Think of regular clothes."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey, Sophia look!" Ava ran to the girl who turned.

"Oh hey what's that you got there?"

Ava read the poster to her. "There's a pet show at the old building that was reconstructed and reopened not too long ago. It's that Galileo tent-like building."

"Ohh…you mean that creepy old building?" Sophia shivered.

"Yes but it's new now. So, let's go and check it out!"

"Oh alrightttttt!" Sophia screamed when she got dragged from Ava.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They arrived at the place and it was busy. It was so busy that Ava just happened to lose Sophia and ended up scolding her for lacking a sense of direction.

"Come on Ava. Give me a break. I just got detained from all those cute, little furry animals!" Sophia squealed, having a 'starry-eyed' look as she spotted all the animals ranging from cats to dogs.

Ava groaned.

"You know, I agree with your friend. You can't even find your way to your own house." a voice announced, earning Sophia to twitch.

She turned around, sharply and saw that same guy from the mall. "Oh it's you again! Go find someone else to pick on, you over-grown ape! I _can _find my way to my own house!"

"Actually?" he laughed, a surprised one.

Growling, Sophia heatedly stomped away while muttering something about an execution but then she halted.

"By the way, what is up with your hair? I think I will call it banana head because it's shaped just like a banana." he laughed.

"Oohh you insolent little—my _hair _is not shaped in a banana!" she screeched.

"Would you prefer if I call it a canary?" he offered.

Screaming frustrated, she stomped away.

"Hey, I was only trying to be helpful."

Ava sighed before catching up to Sophia.

"Who invited him anyway?" she demanded. "He's so mean!"

"Oh I'm sure it will be alright and—oh…"

"What _oh_?! He called my hair canary! No one gets away with it—"she stopped in mid-sentence, gasping.

"Over here Darien! Hurry, you'll be late since you're one of the judges."

"He's a judge?" Ava asked but then she sweat-dropped when she saw Sophia's reaction.

"Oh hehe… so _that's _what his name is…" Sophia cackled. "Perfect."

Ava sighed.

"The Pet Show will start in five minutes." the announcer spoke.

"Let's go!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Somewhere on the top of the catwalk of the area from the Pet Show stood a figure that was covered in shadows.

"Hmm…so this is what the big fuss was all about. A stupid Pet Show." the figure scoffed. "Though, these people just _have _to have the crystal I'm looking for." it paused before twirling around then sticking out her arm in front of her as black circles enveloped her.

"Petite! Come out and do your Master's bidding. Come out and look for the crystal we need!"

A centimeter ahead of her, a beam of light came as if it was forming something and then, it died down revealing a hideous monster.

It took a form of a Medusa's hairstyle. She wore a bralette with a gypsy's skirt and some dangling bracelet.

"Go, Petite! Search for the crystal!" she commanded.

"Yes Master." it replied nearly in a snake-like voice. It then jumped in the air, vanishing.

The evil woman cackled. "My tonight will be full of surprises…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Welcome everyone to the one and only the Pet Show!"

Cheers, applauses and whistles echoed throughout the room.

"The rules are simple. Each competitor will have three stages and they must follow it. The first stage will be where the owners of the pet will groom their pets in the most creative way. The second stage is where they will show off their talents under the assistant of their owners. And last but certainly not the least, we will have the pets going through some obstacles! Soo…let's begin!"

The crowd went wild.

"First up, we will have ten competitors in total for the grooming stage. We will have two rounds. The one round will be a free style and the other one will be a themed-style. So, that being said, for the first round, let's welcome Zoe Spark, Melody Slater, Astra Paulidi, Alexandra Dimitriadi anddd Alena Diamandi!"

The five girls stood behind the stands of where their dogs and cats were standing on. Behind the girls was a very long table that was filled with grooming supplies.

"The time limit will be set for a minute and when the time is done, they _must _stop even if they are halfway done. Any rule breaking will have them disqualified. Now, are you ready?"

The audience cheered.

"On your mark, get set… GOOO!"

The sound of the buzz went off, indicating for the contestants to begin. The girls frantically grabbed any items they need and went back to their pets.

"Only fifty seconds left and boy, do they look great!"

Some of the dogs and cats had their hairs braided, curled or had their "bangs" being tied with a bow but the crowd could tell it wasn't done.

"Let's hear the countdown!"

One of the girls gasped when the crowd reached five.

_No I can't lose!_

Sneakily, she pointed her index finger at her dog and with a zap, the dog's hair was done. The girl beside her gasped with awe.

"How did you finish so quickly? I'm not even done yet!"

"You won't be if you keep on talking. Oh look: time's up!"

The girl groaned as she reluctantly dropped the hairspray.

The girl, Astra, chuckled inwardly. _This is too easy_.

"Wow! Would you look at all the hairstyles! We will now let our judges to decide!"

One of the judges, Darien, scoffed quietly as he looked at a cat's hair.

_Hmm…that one looks like a canary just like the blonde one's hair…they're perfect for each other, _he smirked.

"Would you stop smirking and get back to your job?!" a voice exclaimed, snapping Darien out of his daze as Darien nearly fell out of his chair.

"Huh? Oh right." Darien sweat-dropped.

The hairstyles contained pigtails, hairs with bows, braided hair or hairs with curls but they each had done it in the most spectacular way as possible.

"In first place… Astra Paulidi! In second place, Melody Slater! And finally…"

There was a very intense pause.

"Zoe Spark!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. The remainders took the ribbons while the winners took their trophies.

Soon, the second round came and the last five girls went to do their things; the theme was classic-chic style.

The time was up, having Sabrina, Alexis and Kara to pick up their trophies and the "non-winners" held their ribbons. And then, it was the second stage.

The second stage included having the pets to show off their talents. Some of them performed tricks that were based around circus tricks, performing simple moves of _gymnastics_, a short choreography and so on.

Finally, the third and final round came.

"Wow quite a show we're having, don't you agree?"

The crowd agreed by yelling as loud as they could.

A competitor, Astra, (who was still in the lead) chuckled inwardly. _Things are going to be even more interesting._

"First up we will have six competitors for the first round and they are…Sarah McKinnon, Cleo Skeith, Rose Swan, Hilary McKnight, Astra Paulidi and Evelyn Lake!"

The six girls with different types of dogs such as poodles, Pomeranians, huskies and so on had lined up on the starting line except the girls as they were at the finish line so that they could cheer on their dogs.

"On your mark…get set…GOOO!" a sound came, signaling the pets to go.

They took off as some of them were other behind, front or at the middle once they were further in.

They each perfectly jumped through the nearly high-raised tire swing and then they jumped over the hurdles in an almost straight line since three dogs tripped over their assigned hurdles because they didn't jump when they were supposed to do. In other words, their timing wasn't that great but they quickly got up.

They then jumped a medium-size pool with a perfect landing until the speaker came.

"This might be a little tricky for the pups. Up next will be the teeter-totter but they have to work in teamwork in order to jump over the high wall."

_Astra! Make your move! _a sharp voice rang through Astra's mind.

She grinned evilly then smirked. _Yes Mistress!_

When the dogs came at the wall, Astra jumped into the air.

"Show's over, dweebs!" with a yell, an unwelcoming light circled Astra as it formed into its true self.

The people gasp at the hideous monster since it Medusa's hairstyle. She wore a bralette with a gypsy's skirt and some dangling bracelet.

The dogs growled and snarled at the sight though it didn't do anything. A cackle appeared as a person materialized beside Petite.

"Quite a show, I might add." the person replied.

Sophia gasped. "No doubt they're the evil people." she hissed.

Ava nodded. "Let's go and transform."

The two sneakily left their seats.

"Now show me your crystals!" Petite stuck its arms out, sending evil beams that washed over the people.

Thousands of crystals emerged but not one of them held the crystal they were looking for.

"No! Not again!"

"Stop right there!" a voice proclaimed.

"Ugh, not again." the two evil beings turned around and saw two figures.

The spotlight struck them, revealing the figures.

"These people worked hard to make this happening! I can't let anyone ruining it! No talents should go to waste! I am sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

"On behalf of the Moon…"

"On behalf of Mercury—"

"We will punish you!" the two shouted in unison.

The evil human chuckled darkly. "You guys get lamer everytime I see you!"

Ava growled. "Oh yeah? Then what's your name if you're not too scared to tell it."

The person sighed, annoyed. "If I must…Iolite!" she posed.

"Yeah, I know you're not polite." Moon muttered.

Ava snorted.

Growling, Iolite twitched. "You impudent scouts! Petite, do me a favor and take these _imbeciles _out!"

Sophia chuckled. "I think you mean yourself."

Snarling, the evil woman produced her crackling magic and fired at the scouts who just narrowly dodged it but they still ended up falling to the ground.

"Sophia, keep your smart mouth shut!" Ava growled, annoyed as she earned a sheepish laugh from Moon.

_Sailor…Moon…?_ a girl thought, weakly as she pushed herself up.

Luna had her eyes wide when she spotted a symbol on a girl's forehead.

_Sailor Mars!_ she quickly dashed to the girl.

"Take this and shout out 'Mars Planet Power'!"

She shrieked, falling down again. "Cats talk! Ohh I must be dreaming!"

"No you're not and do as I say!" Luna threatened her with the sharp claws as she spat out the red stick with a red crystal on the top.

Shuddering from the touch, she thrust the stick into the air.

"Mars Planet Power!"

Gasping, she was thrown into a world of fire. The fire licked her waist, forming a red fuku. White gloves with red high heels were created after twists and turns from the fire.

The front and back bows were a violet color while the choker and a collar was a violet color. The collar had two stripes whereas a golden tiara with a red gem appeared in a flash. Earrings were violet colored that were in a shape of a star.

She posed, finishing her transformation. Her pose consisted with her left leg crossing her right leg. Her right hand was placed behind her hip while she let her left arm to dangle.

Moon and Mercury gave out a scream when they were trying to avoid the deathly attacks from Petite.

"I've got to help them!" she gasped when an attack struck Mercury, sending her to fly through the air.

"I've had just enough about you! Mercury…Freezing Fog!"

The place was covered with fog.

"Mars! Shout out Mars Flaming Arrow!" Luna exclaimed.

"You got it, kitty-cat."

Luna groaned. "Let's hope the nickname doesn't get worse."

"Mars…" Skye started to draw a half circle as a trail of fire followed her fingers. Shortly, the fire was in front of her creating a bow and an arrow. "Flaming Arrow!"

She released the flaming arrow and it raced towards the creature, piercing it. It gave a yelp of pain when the fog vanished.

"Great another one. You brats are going to pay for this!" it then sent out its energy to wash over the dogs. All of the dogs were transformed into mutant versions of themselves.

They all snarled and growled, having drool and saliva as it escaped their mouth. The dogs attacked Mars and Mercury under the orders from the monster.

The two scouts dodged the attacks but one of the sharp claws scratched Mars's arm.

She held the wound, narrowing her eyes.

"Would you hurry up and use your tiara Moon instead of gawking like a spineless insect?" Mars snapped.

"I am not a spineless insect!"

"Well you sure look like one!"

"Even when they're reborn, they still fight." Luna muttered, twitching.

However, behind a table a guy was on the floor. He seemed to be coming around as his shadow was not taken out. He then eyed the two bickering scouts while a random cat and another scout had their heads down.

But, the monster noticed the guy and made a move.

"You're not going anywhere!" it unleashed its hair, allowing it to zap the guy once it got tied up and it was lifted into the air.

This broke Sophia and Skye's argument since they gasped.

"Let him go!" Skye yelled.

"Who's going to make me?" it sneered, letting out another zap making the guy to give a scream.

"Darien!" Skye exclaimed.

"You know him?" Sophia asked.

"Of course I do, you two-timed headed dweeb! Will you _now _use your tiara?"

"I'm not a dweeb! And you monster! You will let him go even if that guy is a big, fat dweebzoid creep spineless jerk on the behalf of the Moon!"

The others sweat-dropped.

"You got anything else to add, Sailor Moon?" Darien asked, sarcastically.

Moon ignored him as she took out her tiara.

"Moon…Tiara Spray!" the tiara disc destroyed the monster (once it got flung towards it) who screamed in agony as it was finally being moon dusted. It also dropped Darien as he grunted.

The mutant dogs were reverted back to its normal self as well as the shadows went back to its rightful owners.

With a sigh of relief, the fellow Senshis de-transformed just as everyone woken up.

"Well girls, I welcome you the new scout, Sailor Mars!"

The black-haired girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Skye Spiros. Pleased to meet you."

"Same goes for me. I'm Ava and that's Sophia."

"You mean you're Sailor Moon?" Skye asked with disbelief, suddenly being stiff.

"Of course I am! Have you got a problem with it?"

"Yeah; I don't have a hairstyle that looked like someone had thrown up in an strangled way."

"Why you insolent—"Sophia growled.

"Give it a day or two and it should be better."

"You are so mean, fatso!"

"Jerk!"

"Pig!"

The two went back and forth, earning sweat-drops from Ava and Luna.

Author's Note: Hehe Canary :p and yeap; I just have to include the two arguing! I mean: what's Sailor Moon without Mars and Moon arguing and oh yeah…add Darien and you got yourself a whole lotta trouble. And man oh man, have I got a surprising twist in the end! Ah and the problem for Season 1: Evil has been set loose on Earth, continuing on with their mission. They were told that in order to cover the Earth in complete darkness, they have to have a specific crystal. Will the evil succeed or will the scouts defeat them?


	9. A Born Cheerleader!

Author's Note: Weell sorry for not uploading in such a long time! I would never thought I wouldn't finish this chapter but I did! Hallelujah! So that being said, this story will have four seasons just like the original Sailor Moon! Why? Because I am insane and decided to do it! So it's gonna be looong! Anyways…oh yeah: I had some help with the cheers…

Chapter 8: A Born Cheerleader!

Sophia sighed, staring at the window.

"The day is gorgeous and here we are…being stuck in this horrible place."

The place revealed the gym.

"Sophia!" her teacher exclaimed. "Have you been paying attention to what I said?"

Groaning, she sighed once more. "Yeah totally…

"Then _what _did I say?"

"Um…heh…"

Sighing, the teacher spoke. "We will have cheerleading today and I want you to be paired up with a partner and do some moves! Now next time listen if you don't want to end up in detention."

"Alright." Sophia then scooted towards Ava. "Move it Skye, Ava's mine."

Scowling, Skye glared. "Traitor!" she spoke when she saw Ava who gave a sheepish grin.

Skye then saw a blonde girl who had her knees closer to her. It looked as though she didn't have any partner.

"Hi I'm Skye and do you want to be my partner?" Skye replied in a fast tone.

The girl blinked and smiled. "Of course."

She got up and went to do the moves.

"Alright Sophia! Show off your moves!" Ava commanded.

"Man your friend sure does have a sense of humor. I wonder how it will come out. Probably in the worst way it can."

"Shut up, Darien! Go tease someone else!" Sophia angrily shoved him out of the way. _I'll show him._

Staring ahead, Sophia breathed in before releasing it and then she made her move. She did many handstand flips followed by a cartwheel once she was halfway across. She then continued to do five more flips until at the end, the girl jumped into the air after she pushed herself up and did a diagonally twist in the air.

Sophia landed on her feet but automatically did a backflip.

Cheers and claps erupted the place, making Sophia to have a triumph smile and then shot a smug look at Darien's shocked look but quickly hid it.

Sophia smirked. _I knew he was impressed but he doesn't want to show it._

"Hey check this chick out!" a person said.

The people including Ava, Sophia and Darien turned to look at the direction.

There, it showed the blonde girl…Skye's partner.

The girl threw herself in the air to execute a somersault in the air then did the famous handstand flips before performing another flip though this one was where she didn't had her hands touching the ground.

The blonde girl blushed when applauses came.

"Wow that was great!" Skye exclaimed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Well my mom always says that I was born with it…" she replied then smiled warmly. "I don't think I have introduced myself. I'm Alexis. Nice to meet you." she bowed.

"She did it better than you." Darien responded.

Annoyed, Sophia snapped. "No one is perfect!"

He shrugged. "I didn't say that now did I? At least her hairstyle is a normal one. Hers doesn't look like a canary."

Growling angrily, Sophia marched away.

Ava sighed. "Why do you always tease her?"

He blinked as if he wasn't expecting that question…well, actually he wasn't. "I don't know…whenever I see her…I just feel different."

"Bravo Alexis bravo! You did extremely well, Sophia. Now ladies, if you are interested, there will be a cheerleading contest. The winner group will move on to become the world's top champion cheerleaders. How about it?"

"It sounds interesting."

"Well if you want to join, contact me and here are the flyers for more information." their instructors told them, handing out the flyers.

The bell ran so that the others can go to their next class. Finally, it was home and Sophia was still staring at the poster.

It will take place at her school main gym for practices and such. Thinking, she called her mom and told her about it and then made her way.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sophia over here!"

Sophia turned towards the source of the voice and found Alexis.

"Hey Alexis." she jogged to her. "You're joining as well?"

"Yeah I figured I might as well join."

"Alright ladies! We will begin now." the two went to join the other people. "Thank you for all of you that are joining our event. But as you may know, we have to have tryouts since we cannot have this many people. The who-made-it list will be posted tomorrow at the front of these doors."

She pointed to the main ones. "Now…let's begin!"

"Our first move will be front handspring, front flip, double backflip, triple full, quad full, no handed cartwheel and finally Arabian*."

Everybody got in line and they started to do the stuff. Mostly everyone could do it but some could only do half of it.

Alexis was the second last one to go and so she went. She performed front handspring, front flip, double backflip, triple full, quad full, no-handed cartwheel and the Arabian. She landed on her feet perfectly, earning a nod.

Sophia was the last one to go so she did everything perfectly but when she was on the no-handed cartwheel, she nearly slipped but quickly covered it with the Arabian.

"The results will be posted up by tomorrow."

"How did you think you did?" Alexis asked, changing from her cheerleading outfit to her regular one.

Sophia sighed. "Dunno. I kinda screwed up in the end. I would be surprised if I actually made it."

Alexis nodded. "Well gotta run."

Night came and so did morning, meaning another school day. Sophia was already at the school, only to find a big crowd at the main gym doors.

"Sophia!"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Ava jogging towards her.

"Hey." Sophia greeted.

"Hey do you know your result?"

"Oh…I didn't see them."

"Well come on! It won't be checked out by itself you know…"

Ava dragged Sophia by pushing through the crowd and saw the list. The blonde gasped.

"No way! I actually made it!" Sophia squealed. "And so did Alexis!"

"See I knew you would!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

A figure appeared, floating in mid-air in the main empty gym.

_Another big fuss…hmm…cheerleading tryouts. Have you got what it takes?_

She scoffed. _Humans! They never learn._

Iolite then formed another creature.

This one took the form of a human almost except it had grey skin, sharp claws, two purple eyes, a cheerleading outfit and a cat's tail.

"Xtreme. Perfect." Iolite nodded. "Well you know what your mission is. Find that crystal!"

Grinning evilly, Xtreme vanished as it was eager to carry out her order.

Iolite chuckled. "Watch out, petty humans. We're gonna come in with a blast!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

Over the next few weeks, the team had practiced immensely. They tried to do one move which was to have a person to be on top of the other person's shoulders then throw her so that she can do a backflip.

Alexis climbed on the shoulders of the person and threw herself backwards to perform the backflip.

But when she started to land, a girl looked at her and "accidentally" tripped her. Alexis gave out a cry of pain when she twisted her ankle. Sophia gasped but narrowed her eyes when she looked at the girl who tripped her.

_She did that on purpose… _she gasped. _Who is she? I've never seen her…_

"Alexis are you alright?" a person shouted, running towards her.

"Can you stand up?"

Alexis gave another cry of pain when she tried to.

"Obviously not! Someone get me to the nurse!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are you alright, Alexis?" Sophia asked once she helped her out of the nurse's room.

She grunted. "Yeah. Heh…" she smiled. "Thanks."

Sophia nodded. "Not a problem."

"Hey there she is!"

"Huh?" Sophia turned around and saw two people running at her. "What's the matter?"

"There you are, Sophia!" one of them said. "We just wanted to tell you if you could take Alexis's place since she's injured."

"Me?!" her eyes widened. "But I'm not that good! Can't you find anyone else?"

"Oh please, Sophia. We don't have that many days left. I was told to take your place since I already know what your position is. We don't have time to train a new one." the other girl pleaded.

"Ohh…but—"

A hand softly touched Sophia's shoulder. She turned around and looked at Alexis's determined face.

"Go for it, Sophia. I can't do anything in this state. I won't mind but I'll be there to cheer you on." she nodded.

Sophia smiled. "Alright…"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"I can't believe that we are finally here!" a black-haired girl squealed.

Well, like the girl stated: they were finally at the Star Showdown where everything was being filmed live, of course.

"You'll do great, Sophia! Don't think about it!" Ava encouraged her nervous friend.

"Yeah! You're gonna knock their socks off!"

"Even if you did fall, that would give me a laugh." Skye replied, earning a glare.

"Jerk." Sophia mumbled but then smiled. "Thanks guys excluding Skye."

The cheers from the crowd got loudened as the speaker came on.

"Now ladies and gents, let's welcome…Athens High!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, anxiously waiting to see what they will do.

"Good luck!" Alexis replied and then the group went by doing no-hand cartwheels, backflips, handstand backflips and so on.

They then went to their station in lines as music came on as well as their cheers which were:

"Here we are!  
Yeah, that's right!  
We're gonna kick butts  
And show us who we  
really are!"

The crowd roared when a person got chucked into the air to do a Russian split then was dropped down and got caught from two people.

"5, 6, 7, 8—Hey, hey you!  
Get out of our way,  
Because today is the day  
We will blow you away!"

As the girls said that, Sophia started to do the handstand front flips and near the end of the cheer, Sophia threw herself in the air to do a diagonal flip then landed on the ground when the cheer ended.

The crowd went wild after the nice touchdown.

"Yeah, go Sophia!" Alexis, Ava and Skye cheered.

Somewhere far in the building, a hideous monster from before appeared. It narrowed its eyes before dissolving away in the middle of the mat.

A whistle was heard, alerting the girls and the crowd.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be on here!" a coach yelled. "Get off the mat!"

Sophia turned around and gasped. _Oh no. Why now?_

"Hey what a freak!" Alexis exclaimed. Ava and Skye stared at it, knowing exactly who it belonged too.

"Sorry…" it cackled. "I didn't know that! Too late anyway!" it gave out a yell and black energy waves emitted out; each waves washed over the girls and the audience who screamed but died down the moment it started.

Thousands of crystals floated above their owners. Sophia opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. She then flickered her eyes to the creature who had its back to her.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, cautiously.

Taking this chance, Sophia scrambled up and ran. Unfortunately, the horrid creature saw this and gave out an angry yell. It then blasted its attack at the unaware Sophia.

"Sophia, look out!" Alexis screamed.

Right on time, the girl looked to see the attack and she dodged it though the assault struck close to her feet, sending her to fly through the air and landed hard on her side.

Ava gasped. _She needs our help!_

Sneakily, the blue one left followed by Skye who noticed it.

"We've got to do something!" Alexis cried out. She turned around and saw Ava and Skye gone. "Sheesh: you would think that Ava wouldn't go one day without books!" she groaned. "I swear she will go nutty!"

In a safe-hidden corner, Ava and Skye took out their sticks.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

The two soon was thrown into the familiar "world" and then posed after their transformation was completed.

The beast laughed at the pathetic scene.

"You better laugh now because that's the last laugh you'll get it!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who's there?" it snarled, eyeing the two shadowy figures.

The spotlight struck the figures.

"These girls worked hard to get this far but now their chance to win is ruined from a creep like you! I am Sailor Mars, soldier of flame and passion! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" she posed.

"Right on, Mars. I am Sailor Mercury, here to take out the trash and that means you!"

The creature laughed. "What a lame speech, girlies! Now feel the wrath of my attacks!"

Ava narrowed her eyes at the launched attacks.

"Mercury Freezing…Fog!" her voice echoed.

The room was covered in fog, cancelling the deathly attacks.

"Good timing, Ava!" Sophia muttered. "Moon Power!"

Pink ribbons wrapped her body then posed.

"I have to agree with my friends here!" another new voice exclaimed. "Even if one of them is a jerk."

Skye scowled.

The fog died down, revealing Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be moon-dusted!"

"Yeah right!" it released more of its attack and each time more of them seemed to be unavoidable.

_I've got to help them!_

Running blindly (while desperately trying to ignore the pain that shot into her ankle), Alexis ran in and took of her shoe to throw it at the creature.

Eyes slit with angry, the beast turned around and saw Alexis standing there.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she shot back.

"No but it will be you!" it set free its attacks and it struck the girl in the stomach, sending her to fly back.

"Alexis!" the girls exclaimed when they saw her that she hit her back hard at the wall and went unconscious.

A sudden glow came from her forehead, alerting Luna.

She gasped. "Another Senshi!" quickly, she ran to her and started to wake her up while the three Senshis distracted the creature.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" Mars's voice shouted but the fiend dodged it.

"Wake up! _Wake up!" _Luna hissed.

Moaning, the girl finally woke up and blinked.

"About time!" she then looked down and was about to scream until Luna threatened her to be quiet.

"Quiet! Use this to help them out!" she spat out the object, earning a disgusted look. "Shout out 'Venus Planet Power'!"

Cringing, she grabbed the stick to examine it. It was an orange stick with a golden crystal at the top.

"Things have gone too weird to insane." she thrust her stick up. "Venus Planet Power!"

She widened her eyes when she got thrown in a new world. The background was a pretty orange color with stars.

The stars then twirled around like a meteor shower as it covered the speechless girl completely.

With a flash, it revealed Sailor Venus. She wore an orange fuku with orange t-strap heels. White gloves and a golden tiara with an orange gem was worn. The front and back bows were a golden orange color and the choker and collar were yellow-orange. The earrings were in a heart-shaped whereas the color had two strips.

She posed which contained a normal standing pose except her hands were behind her head.

"Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" bunch of gold hearts and stars burst from her palm, forming a chain that pulled Ava and Sophia out of danger as Skye jumped out of the way just in time as the assault struck the ground.

"Let me guess there's another Senshi." it sneered.

"You got that right and you can count to have more of us! V is for Victory! Sailor Venus! In the name of the Moon, I'll bust you into smithereens!"

Author's Note: *whew* finally got it done with a total of ten pages! Right: the Arabian move is backflip but you do it sideways when you are in the air. And I forgot that Skye was found as Sailor Mars…oops…so I just stuck her in there…and sorry for updating so much: it's just that I wanted to get these oldies chapters out of the way…


	10. Information Slipped Out

Author's Note: And we're back with the new chapter! Though, this one is short than the previous one. Oh well…

Chapter 9: Information slipped out

"No matter! I'll take out all of you!" with a snarl, Xtreme set out its black waves yet again.

This time, Mars was quick enough to act.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" the fiery arrow was launched, racing to Xtreme who got struck facing itself to cancel its upcoming attacks.

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!" the chain tied around the fiend so it wouldn't attack.

Alexis struggled to hold it but it was a pretty strong creature.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Sophia nodded. "Moon…Tiara Spray!" the tiara flew to the beast, spraying it with its moon-dust.

"Noo! I can't fail! This isn't the last of mee! I _will _find that crystal! It gave its final cry before being moon-dusted.

The three scouts excluding Ava who seemed to be in deep thought cheered. The shadows then floated back to its owners.

"Crystal? What crystal did it meant?" Ava asked, earning shrugs.

"Dunno…anyways…welcome to the squad, Venus!" Moon cheered.

In a far corner, a figure was watching the four scouts.

_Looks like they did it again. Good timing Venus._ it then vanished.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are you sure you don't know what crystal they were talking about?" Ava asked for the tenth time. That little information slip just won't leave her mind.

Luna sighed. "Yes I'm sure. But I might happen to know another moon cat. I just have to find him and I know where."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Luna."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it. Right now, I need you scouts to focus on your mission which is to find the last scout."

"How do we know where to look?" Alexis asked.

"By looking everywhere."

"But that could be anyone!" Skye exclaimed.

Ava then went to a deep thought.

"What I find interesting…is that whenever there's a demon, we scouts go and defeat it while another girl who just happens to be a Senshi wakes up and helps us to defeat it." Ava concluded.

"Soo…what you're saying to randomly go to a place where a girl is and a monster will pop up to hunt after the crystal and in our time of need, that girl will so happen to be a Senshi?" Skye summarized, a bit confused.

Ava nodded.

"Worth a try."

A sudden laugh erupted the silence, earning sweat-drops from the girls and they saw Sophia laughing at a comic book.

"Argh, _Sophia!_" Skye growled.

Sophia laughed, holding the comic book.

"You gotta read this part!" she continued to laugh until a sudden face change came across Skye's.

Sophia somewhat gathered herself only to look at the girls.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

/*/*/*/*/*/

In a dark creepy cave-like place but it got transformed into a Palace-like building. However, it still held its cave-like environment. The place emitted out very dark energy that no one except for the dark creatures can withstand it; it will weaken them greatly.

"You failed again, Iolite! You know how I _hate _failures!" a shadowy figure snarled.

It appeared to wear a long blood-red dress with a small crown on its forehead. The back-length hair was wavy and the woman narrowed her midnight blue eyes. She would've looked beautiful if hate and malice wasn't etched into her face.

"I'm sorry, my Princess. I would've succeeded if those meddling brats weren't in my way all the time." Iolite twitched with irritation.

"Be that as it may. But remember, after those four try's, it would be over for you."

"Yes, my Princess."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia grumbled as she was walking down the path up and down…more like pacing.

"Put me as a bait, they say. It's a wonderful idea, they say!"

A sudden annoying laugh came, quickly catching Moon's attention.

"Iolite." Moon replied, curtly.

She laughed again. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"What do you want?"

Iolite smirked. "It's none of your business, now is it?" she then turned to the fearful girl who was shaking with fear.

"Just stay still. The more you stay still, the quicker the process it goes." she started to attack just as Moon did.

"Moon Tiara Spray!"

Iolite turned around and grabbed the tiara though Iolite's attack was stopped.

Moon gasped, seeing her attack getting stopped.

"Nice try, Moon brat. How about I play my own game?"

She then released threatening red streaks. In return, Moon had barely dodged the red streaks that would zoom towards her.

"Moon needs our help!" Ava hissed.

"No. Not until Ava's theory is proven right." Skye said, sternly.

Moon dodged another fiery attack but this time, Iolite created a red chain that tied Moon and zapped her. She screamed, feeling the electricity coursing through her.

Sophia fell to her knees but was still wrapped up.

"I don't care about my theory! Sophia needs our help!" Ava said, sharply.

Skye was in deep thought while trying to ignore the screams of pains from Moon.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!" Iolite gave a yell as the sudden arrow set Sophia free.

"You guys!" she exclaimed, seeing the three scouts who came out of their hiding spot.

"How about you finish her off, Moon?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." she then placed her two fingers at the tiara Moon Tiara…Spray!"

Angered, Iolite jumped in the air to avoid the attack and vanished.

"She got away!"

"Oh well and so did the girl. At least my theory is wrong."

"It doesn't matter anyway. She wasn't the one." Mars replied. "It feels weird because I had sensed that she wasn't." she explained.

"I'm happy for you girls." another voice said.

The girls looked down and saw Luna.

"Luna." Sophia went to her knees. "Who's that?" she asked, seeing a white cat.

"Girls, I want you to meet Artemis."

Author's Note: Yay! Artemis had made his appearance! Aweh too bad about finding the last Senshi. Oh well…


	11. A Magician never reveals his secret

Author's Note: And we're here for another chapter! This one was more of a "life-threatening" thing type…um yeah…enjoy and lemme know what you think about it :)

Chapter 10: A Magician never reveals his secret

"Hmm…I don't think I have ever heard of that crystal. Are you sure you don't know the name of it?" Artemis asked on a one sunny afternoon.

They were currently sitting on a patch of grass at a park. People were walking, rollerblading or doing other activities.

"Yes I'm sure." Ava nodded.

"Hmm…I will have to look at it more. Hopefully we could get some information on it."

However, behind a tree, a figure was there listening to their conversation.

That figure happens to be Darien.

_Crystal? What kind of crystal are they talking about? It's weird…I keep on having these strange dreams, showing the consequences if this 'crystal' isn't saved._

He tightened his fist, softly banging against the trunk.

_How can I save it if I can't find it?_

"Hey Darien!" a sudden voice pulled him out of the train of thoughts. Without a warning, he was knocked down to the ground.

Groaning, he looked up to see Sophia.

"Isn't this a surprise? I found myself a canary." Darien remarked.

"I am _not _a canary!" Sophia yelled.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Skye asked, helping him up.

"Oh hey Skye. Just thought I would go for a walk. You know, just to enjoy the day." he answered, casually.

"Okay." Skye replied, hugging his arm while Sophia was currently trying not to blow the steam off.

_He may be a jerk but he's hot! _Sophia thought. _And he's mine!_

Artemis and Luna sweat-dropped at the reaction from Sophia who seemed to be cackling.

"Well I gotta go. See you around." Darien announced. "Oh yeah: someone might want to put a leash on Sophia. She looks like she's going to explode." he laughed, walking away.

With a yell, Sophia screamed irritated.

"Damn Sophia! Are you trying to make us deaf?!" Skye exclaimed, covering her ears.

"Skye how could you?!" she screamed.

The two argued back and forth, earning groans and sweat drops.

/*/*/*/*/*/

So after the argument, Alexis and Ava settled for a Magic Show. Of course, Ava and Alexis were in the two middle seats while Sophia was sitting beside Alexis and Skye beside Ava.

"Now ladiesss and gentleman!" a voice boomed. "Let's give a warm welcome to Camillo Orsino!"

Claps echoed throughout the theatre-like building.

"Wow he's gorgeous!" Sophia exclaimed.

The man had a small mustache with Italian features. He wore a simple tuxedo suit with a magician hat and a cape with white gloves that was up to his wrists.

For a simple move, he started off with a butterfly handmade paper. After muttering some words, Camillo waved his other hand over the paper. Numerous of different kinds of butterflies flew out of his hand and then, they exploded into sparkles.

"That was a neat trick!" Ava laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he bowed. "Now I'm sure you all know this trick!" he replied with eyes twinkling.

He pulled out a tissue paper and made his hand into a fist. He then put the tissue into the hole of his fist. Camillo took his other hand and made circular movements around the fist.

The Magician then released his closed fist and out came a beautiful dove that flew away after he gave a bit of a nudge from his hand.

The audience clapped, eagerly waiting for the next trick.

"Thank you for being a wonderful crowd. However, I am most happy to show you my final trick that would be at the end of the show."

The crowd cheered.

The Magician went to do the next set of tricks. He even asked the crowd for a volunteer which many of them wanted to help but he had to pick only one as this trick only needed two people: him and another person.

And that person happened to be Sophia.

"As you can see, we have two empty boxes." he announced, showing them. "What I'm gonna do is to make this young lady to disappear and reappear in the next box."

"Can you make her to disappear forever?" Skye asked.

"Skye!" Alexis and Ava hissed.

Sophia stepped into the first box. Camillo then closed the lid and took the wand out.

"Abracadabra*!" the wand triggered as it had a glowing white light at the tip of the wand.

He opened the lid and saw that it was empty. Camillo went to the second box and said the reappearing spell.

"Tulimis*!"

He opened the lid and there came out Sophia.

The audience cheered and clapped at the successful trick while Sophia took a bow and went back to her seat.

"That was creepy! I hate warping!" she whispered, furiously.

"Now…ladies and gentlemen! I will give you my final trick! Behold!" with a wave, he motioned to the box that stood upright. The spikes were fitted into the top of the cabinet and was pointing downwards.

"I really got a bad feeling about this." Skye replied, worried.

In a far dark corner, a figure floated chuckling evilly. It couldn't wait to see the final trick. It flicked its finger when Camillo was inside the box.

The spikes began to go down, earning gasps.

"You guys, I really got a bad feeling about this!" Skye hissed, more sharply.

Ava was quick to act.

"Mercury Freezing…Fog!" her voice echoed, covering the place with fog.

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Moon Power!"

Each girl transformed into their alter ego and they soon posed. Skye quickly ran to Camillo and got him out of the dangerous box.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Those spikes were about to kill you for real!"

He gasped.

The fog soon cleared, revealing the rest of the scouts.

Annoyed, the mysterious figure vanished only to reappear at the stage.

"Iolite!" Skye gritted through her teeth.

She laughed. "In the flesh!" she flickered her hands to the closed spiked box. Black energy started to wrap around it, shifting the pieces. At last, it was completed by showing an outrageous demon.

The demon wore midnight blue wizard robes while having a face of a bunny but a creepy and more twisted version. The spikes were on its hat that it wore.

"Magick present!" the hideous monster roared, earning gasps from the girls.

Ava eyed at the audience who had awed and shocked expressions.

"The audience thinks that this is a part of the trick!" Ava realized.

"Let's make it more real then, shall we?!" Iolite laughed and started to release her attacks.

"Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" the familiar chain wrapped around Iolite, instantly cancelling her attacks.

Alexis then pulled her so that she crashed down to the ground.

Angered, Iolite broke the chain causing Alexis to have her eyes wide.

"You stupid scouts are always ruining my plot! Magick finish them!" with that, she vanished.

"Who's ready for my trick?"

"No one you sleaze giant oaf brain!" Sophia shouted.

"How dare you!" Magick took its spikey hat and the spikes flew off, racing towards the scouts.

Camillo gasped, running at them.

"Camillo!" Ava cried out.

With a wave of his hand, the spikes hit the invisible object in which he created. However, Magick didn't seem to be fazed since it was grinning maliciously.

"What goes up must come down!" it made a circular movement with its wand and above them, five hoops were floating then got dropped down, tying the scouts around. Luckily, Camillo dodged out of the way just in time.

The girls whimpered when they felt that it was tightening.

"It hurts!" Moon whimpered.

"Don't struggle. It will only make it worse!" Camillo shouted.

Magick grinned wickedly. "He's right." it spoke, making the grip of the hoops tighter.

Alexis gasped. "I can't breathe!"

_If only I could be in my other self. _Camillo thought. _But I can't "show" up yet according to the dream…_

He eyed the creature's wand, quickly figuring out that it controlled everything.

Camillo let out a soft groan; his hand was reaching into his inside pocket to reveal a beautiful, glimmering silvery white rose. He threw the rose which instantly knocked the wand out of the fiend's hand.

"Whaat?! _You_?!" Magick spat, furiously.

"I think you have lingered here for too long! Sailor Moon, get ready!"

The sharp end of the stem was strong enough to actually break the wand, automatically releasing the scouts.

Moon nodded. "You got it! Moon…Tiara Spray!"

Acting quickly, Magick leaped into the air though Mars also reacted just as fast as Magick.

"Mars Flaming Arrow!"

The arrow pierced the creature, letting it to scream a horrible one and the tiara sprayed out the glitter, defeating the monster at last.

The audience clapped and rooted at the amazing "trick" while the five of them bowed.

"And that's it for this show! Remember: a Magician never reveals his secret!"

Camillo vanished in a puff of smoke while the girls jumped to go on the catwalk that was on the ceiling.

"It's our time to say goodbye." Moon said, watching the crowd below.

And they vanished.

Author's Note: Aw a happy ending! :') any guesses on who Camillo really is? I think that it's fair to say that this chapter kicked evil's butt good! Next time: introducing the enemy!

Oh yeah: anyone knows what abracadabra means? Is that the vanishing spell? I forgot…

And Tulimis means to reappear in Latin. And the spiked box at the end is called Devil's Torture Chamber. It's real: search it up.


	12. Introducing the enemy!

A/N: Ah, how I love to see new chapters. The old chapters are finally up and out of the way and I can't wait to get further in! Please let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks to **LoveInTheBattleField **for reviewing!

**LoveInTheBattleField: **omgg that was like the most beautiful thing I had ever read! And Happy Mother's Day to you too! (Even though to where I live, Mother's Day is already over but…) Happy Mother's Day!

Chapter 11: Introducing the enemy!

_Another failure. _the figure thought when she watched Iolite vanishing act. The evil Princess does have to agree with Iolite.

Those meddling brats are annoying.

But she can't agree with her. She sighed before narrowing her eyes, having a slight smile forming at her mouth.

The wicked princess could've do the job herself but no. She would have to wait until the right time…

Which could take a long time.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia hummed, skipping happily down the street.

Today was a great day for her. Her crush—no, not _Darien_—just asked her out to go on a party date.

She couldn't wait! Nothing will—

"Argh!" Sophia yelled, falling to the ground. "Who put that pole there?!" she exclaimed, holding her bruised nose.

"I don't know what planet you came from but last time I checked, humans are _not _poles…unless they were magically transformed."

Sophia opened her eyes and saw of course, Darien. She scowled.

"Go away." she muttered, picking herself up.

"What's that you got there? Another bad grade?" he laughed.

"Unlike you, _Darien_, I just happen to be an average girl! _This _is an invitation to the party and I just _so _happen to have a date. What's the matter?" she asked, smirking at his fallen face. "Didn't get invited?"

He scoffed. "As a matter of fact, _canary_, I did get invited."

"What?! That's absurd! That's preposterous!"

Angrily, she stomped away while accidentally stomped on Darien's foot.

"OW!" he clutched his wounded foot, staring at Sophia's direction who walked away.

_That girl has problems_. he thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hello, Sophia." Luna greeted, opening one of her eyes when she heard the room's door shut closed.

"Hi, Luna." she mumbled, falling to her knees.

A gloom expression was on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jerk Darien decided to ruin my night. He got invited to that party!" she cried, earning a sweat drop from Luna.

Luna sighed. "You know…it wouldn't be too bad if you actually try to befriend him."

Sophia stared at her, incredulously. "No. Absolutely not! Darien has been nothing but a jerk since we had met! He's cold-hearted spineless jerk! How could you even suggest that?!"

"I'm just saying. He could be a bit of a help later in the future. I sense a strange aura from him."

Sophia cracked a smile. "What? You mean he's a Sailor Senshi?" she laughed hysterically while pictures of him being in a Senshi outfit flashed into Sophia's mind.

Luna groaned. "Not that way."

/*/*/*/*/*/

The figure in the dark sighed angrily. Why does she always have to be put up with incompetent fools that can't do anything right?

She would do it herself but she can't. The princess would reveal herself soon.

"It's only a matter of time…" she whispered, grinning evilly.

The only thing that was visible was her eerie glowing eyes before the screen went black.

A/N: Ooo just who this "princess" is? And I'm sorry it's so short DX


	13. Bake Sale! A New Senshi is Found!

A/N: Can't believe it's already June! But I'm so happy! All the fun-in-the-sun including my birthday! Which is August! But…I don't know what to do for my birthday…maybe water parks or something…oh well I'll think of something. Thanks to **loveinthebattlefield **for reviewing.

Chapter 11: Bake Sale! A New Senshi is Found!

"You called my Princess?" Iolite's voice slithered like a snake.

"Yes. I want you to continue the search for the crystal. Did you find where it might be?"

Iolite nodded. "These _humans _are having a bake sale today. A dumb event really. The point of it is too have people bake their food, sell it while the money is being raised for charity or other reasons."

"Interesting…go Iolite. Proceed to your plan and do not fail me!"

"Yes, my Princess."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Woahh! Look at all the food!" Sophia exclaimed, happily.

"I told you she was a pig." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Skye! Is it wrong to love food?"

"Look who it is. It's the canary though I shouldn't be surprised since the only main hobby is you pigging out. You look like you could lose some weight."

Sophia growled, instantly knowing who it was.

"Beat it, Darien! You're not worth my time!"

He laughed. "Hey Skye." he greeted when he saw her.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Hey Darien."

"Say why don't you hang out with me for a while?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh sure. Bye guys!" Skye waved, walking off with Darien.

"There goes one of us." Ava said.

Alexis nodded. "…What's that sound?"

The two girls turned around and had their eyes wide. There beside them was a very heated Sophia.

"Skye is sooo gonna get it!" Sophia screamed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Alexis asked as she and Ava sweat-dropped.

"No." Sophia replied.

The three girls were currently hiding behind a bush, watching Darien and Skye like a hawk. Well, Sophia was watching the two like a hawk…

Sophia scowled when Skye laughed at whatever Darien said. The spying went on until a sudden voice caused Sophia to fall out of her hiding spot with face first.

"Hello there!" the unexpected call shouted, startling Sophia who fell out.

Sophia gave out a yell, striking her face first. "Wha…?" she moaned. "That hurt!"

"Why hide in the bush when you can taste these yummy treats?!"

Sophia blinked while Ava and Alexis sweat-dropped as they sighed before scooting away. Sophia got up until her eyes shone at the yummy food that was displayed.

"Ooo! They look soo gooood!"

"Try one."

"Ooh! Okay!" she took a biscuit, munching on it.

"These are so good!" she replied, chewing on another one.

Skye threw Sophia an annoyed look even though they are a few meters away. How did she became Sailor Moon is beyond her. How is she even a leader? A leader should know what they're doing…they should have graceful moves…

The black-haired girl sighed while she took a glance at the girl. The girl had chestnut brown hair that was in two low pigtails. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as she laughed at Sophia who was happily eating.

"Skye? Earth to Skye?" a voice said while having its hand in front of her face.

She blinked, snapping herself out. "What? Sorry…"

"The girl asked if you wanted a drink." Darien responded.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Lemonade please."

The girl nodded and went to make the drink. She then handed the drink as Skye thanked her after she paid.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're going to pass out." Darien said, concerned.

"I'm fine." she smiled. "Though it should be Sophia that we're supposed to be worried about."

Skye motioned her head to the direction where Sophia was. Sophia was munching out all of the treats she can spot which made Skye, Darien and Ava (who was leaning against a table) sweat-dropped.

The black-haired girl blinked when she saw a light brown haired girl who was laughing and offering treats to Sophia. The girl's hair was up in a ponytail while wearing the uniform that was representing the Bake Sale.

"Doesn't she ever get sick of eating all those treats?" Darien asked.

"You wish."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Up on a tree that was a bit close to the Bake Sale had a figure that was standing on one of the branches.

"Ugh. These humans are so pathetic that it makes me want to vomit." the figure said, having disgust in her tone.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a blonde girl that was eating the treats. _What a pig_. she twitched.

"Coxit! Come out and carry the errand I'm about to give you!" Iolite shouted.

Like before, there was a beam of light that was not too far away from Iolite. The light started to take shape until it died down, revealing a strange-looking monster. Everything about the monster looked almost like a human except for a few features.

The monster had a medium-size bowl for its waist though there was some batter in the bowl. It had feet, human-sized legs and normal arms and hands. But if you look at it closely, one could tell that it was hiding something in its hands. The messy hair was a nasty green color.

Iolite made an evil chuckle. "Go now, Coxit. Do your master's bidding."

"Coxit!" the creature exclaimed before vanishing.

Iolite gave out an evil laugh.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sophia, you're such a pig." Skye growled a bit as one of her eyes twitched.

"I'm not!" Sophia scowled.

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

The two kept on bickering as Alexis gave out a sigh though she stopped since she thought she had felt something. The girl turned around only to see something vanish in a blink of an eye.

_That's weird. I know I saw something_. Alexis thought.

With that, she ran to the spot.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The ponytail girl swiped her sweat by using her sleeve as she placed things away, closing for today.

"Man, it was a busy day." she said. "It was fun though. But that girl…doesn't she get sick from eating all those treats?" she wondered.

A few centimeters behind her, a figure stood and gave out a small chuckle, pointing a weapon at her.

"Well, girly. Today is gonna be even more busy! Now, surrender your crystal!" the figure exclaimed, alerting the girl who turned around.

"What?! What are you?" the girl screamed.

"Watch out!"

Just in time, Alexis came into the scene and pushed the girl away just as the strange figure released its weapon. The attack struck the table, making almost everything to fall on the ground. When Alexis pushed the girl out of the way, the girl struck her back against the table leg.

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but who is that freak?" the girl asked.

"Dunno."

_Yet again, I do know._ Alexis thought.

Alexis stood up, facing the creature.

"Hey you! Why don't you go back to where you came from? You have no right to trash things!" Alexis exclaimed.

The creature snarled. "I will show you some rights!" it then started to charge after her while its hands got created into a cookie gun.

The monster then slammed its weapon on the table just as when Alexis jumped into the air to avoid the attack. The table got smashed in half, causing the items to clatter down.

_I need to transform but I can't do it in front of her!_

"Hey watch out!"

Alexis gasped while just in time, she miraculously dodged a punch that was made from the beast. The creature would keep on throwing punches at her while Alexis would keep on dodging them.

But because Alexis kept on going backwards, she didn't notice an uneven ground so she tripped from her heel, falling to the ground. She gasped when the creature started to charge at her with its fist raised up, ready to strike her.

"Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

Before the fiend could even strike her, it gave out a yell of pain as something struck from the back.

"Who?" it snarled, crushing the arrow in half.

There were two figures in the shadow.

"Destroying the things that people made isn't right! Especially if they had worked so hard to get it done! I am Sailor Mars!" the shadow went away to reveal the girl. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"I can't forgive you for breaking those yummy treats! And I'm not even done eating them!"

Sailor Mars groaned. "Sophia!" she hissed.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor…Moon…?" the brown-haired girl blinked, looking at the two sailors.

"I'll take out both of you meddlesome brats!" the enemy yelled.

It then took out a wooden spoon which confused the two soldiers.

"A wooden spoon? Why does it need a wooden spoon?" Moon asked, confused.

Mars shrugged.

"Bake! Bake! Bake!" it shouted, throwing the batter out of its bowl so that hopefully it would trap the two annoying pests.

The two girls screamed, frantically dodging the batter here and there. Moon skidded down to the ground after she dodged the batter by an inch. She gasped when she saw the foe coming closer to her, ready to strike her again.

The brown-haired girl scrambled up, releasing a charging yell and when it came close to the hideous opponent, she struck the monster with her leg which caused the enemy to slide back.

"What? How can you that is nothing more than a puny human hit me?!" the monster shrieked but then it saw the rage that was on the girl's face.

"Because I can!" she yelled, charging to the creature again.

Luna, who was hiding in a nearby bush, gasped when she saw something on the charging girl's forehead. On the forehead was a green glowing symbol. The foe gave out a grunt when it slammed itself on the ground which made the perfect opportunity for Luna to go into the battlefield.

"You're one of us now! Take this and shout out 'Jupiter Planet Power'!"

The girl turned around and gave out a scream.

"What?! Cats talk now!?" she exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Just do it!"

Flinching (since she saw the cat hacking the object out), she grabbed the strange stick and thrust it into the air.

"Jupiter Planet Power!" she yelled.

A/N: And cut! They have finally found the last scout! Well…maybe not exactly the last scout…you'll see ^^ Til then! R&R!


	14. A Mysterious Savior! Who is that face in

A/N: I can't believe that I had finally finished watching Sailor Moon from beginning til the end…I finished like three days ago or so…that being said, I'm watching it again! From the beginning to the end! And while also watching some of my favorite episodes :D I'm just really excited for the Sailor Moon that will come in July! One more month! But I heard that it will only be 30 mins but I'm not sure how many episodes will they be playing like: two episodes twice a week etc anyways, here is the next chapter! Thanks to Redder45 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for reviewing.

Chapter 12: A Mysterious Savior! Who is that face in the shadow?

"Jupiter Planet Power!" the girl yelled and gasped when she felt herself being lifted into the air before being thrown into a different world.

The background was an emerald green with lightning bolts crashing down from different directions. After the few lightning bolts that crashed down, the bright big light that came from the bolts expanded only to reveal a complete Solider.

The soldier had a forest green fuku with a white leotard. White gloves with a forest green bands that was on them reached up to her elbows. She wore forest green ankle boots along with a light green front and back bows. A forest green choker adorned her neck while her light green collar had two stripes. Flower-shaped light green earrings sparkled from the light and she posed.

Her pose was having her being bend down while her left leg was in a position as if you were crouching down while her other leg was just slightly straight up as her foot was touching the ground. Her right elbow was touching her right knee whereas her left arm was bend as if she was ready to throw a punch.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of my planet and the Moon, I'll punish you with the power of my planet!" her voice echoed as she prepared to attack.

"Shout out Jupiter Extreme Thunder!" Luna's voice yelled.

"Jupiter…" the girl threw her head back as she felt the lighting crash all over the place. "Extreme…" she then went into a ball position with her legs crunched up, having the lightning surrounding her before shouting out the last word. "Thunder!"

Just like that, she was out of the ball position and the lightning raced towards the shocked creature that gaped incredulously at the scene. But it was too late for the monster when it snapped itself back to reality since it already got zapped painfully, screaming something awful.

The lightning automatically weakened the beast as Jupiter landed between Sailor Moon (who was shocked) and the weakened foe.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter spoke with such a fierce voice that it startled Moon.

"Huh? Oh right. Moon…" Moon's voice echoed as she grabbed her tiara ready to throw it. "Tiara Spray!"

Once her tiara was thrown, it released spray of glitter which finished the monster at last.

"Alright! We did it!" Sophia shouted with glee as she jumped up and down. When she finished jumping, she caught her tiara that came flying back to her with ease.

"Huh? How…how did I do that?" the new scout asked, confused as she stared at gloved hands.

"You are Sailor Jupiter, Eliza. A scout and a guardian that protects Sailor Moon." Luna told her, walking towards her.

Blinking, she tore her gaze away only to stare at the cat's eyes.

"Wait…why is the cat talking?! I think I have the right to freak about it! Cats are not supposed to talk!" Eliza exclaimed.

Luna groaned, bending her head down as she let out a puff of sigh. "I'm just glad that we had found all of the scouts…"

_For now_. Luna thought as she watched Sophia that was trying to calm the new scout down by waving her hand beside her.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Sophia said, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh yes indeed." Luna twitched.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Failed again Iolite?!" the princess growled with annoyance and anger as she banged her fist on the throne arm. "I am losing my patience!"

"I am sorry, your highness. But it's those meddling brats." Iolite replied with hatred.

"To make things worse, a new scout has been awakened." a giggling annoying voice announced.

Iolite growled, knowing exactly who it is.

"What?!" the princess roared with anger which caused Iolite to flinch. "Another scout?! How can that be?!"

"It's simple really. The failure let herself to be distracted and she underestimated their power which in the end caused her to be defeated. Or rather her minion." the girl giggled.

"Shut it, Zircon!" Iolite snapped.

The girl only giggled. The girl, Zircon as she was called, had light blue hair that reached to her back. Some of her hair was up since it was tied into two long braided ponytails. Her sharp blue hawk eyes sparkled with mischief while she wore a pretty mask with silver linings. She also wore a blue embellished dress while she had two different shades of blue strap that was wrapped around her arm.

"Aw did I hit a nerve?" she smirked as she examined her blue shiny nails.

"Quiet!" the princess yelled, furiously which made Zircon to squeak with surprise.

"Iolite, I will give you a second chance. And this time, I _won't _tolerate failures!"

"Yes, my princess. Thank you." Iolite bowed.

"Oh poo. I would rather have her gone." Zircon pouted.

Iolite gave her a dirty look before she vanished.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"I'm so happy that you're a scout!" Sophia exclaimed, her eyes being starry.

"Um thanks I think." Eliza responded. "And I suppose you guys are scouts?"

Ava nodded. "Yes. I'm Sailor Mercury and Alexis over here is Sailor Venus."

"What? No way! You were the girl that pushed me out of the way!" Eliza stated, a bit shocked.

Alexis laughed a bit. "Yeah. Sorry if I hurt you."

"Wait, you guys already know each other?" Sophia quizzed, her eyes being wide.

"Guess you can say that."

"And I'm Sailor Mars." a voice growled.

"Oh Skye…haha…" Ava laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were there." she squeaked.

"That's…fine…" but the look on her told everyone that it wasn't fine since Skye twitched.

Eliza sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Well now that the introductions are over, we can go back to studying." Ava announced.

"Aw Ava." everyone groaned.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Stupid Sailor Scouts._ Iolite growled in thought. _I will have you dead if it's the last thing I do. _

She was currently at a corner that was not too far from the Café place in which Sophia and her friends were.

_In order to do that though, I need to find out their real identity! _her eyes flashed dangerously as she said that in thought.

"Excuse me, miss." a voice said, slightly startling her.

"What?" she snapped before blinking. To humans, she would look like an ordinary person. "Oh…"

The man in her eyes was handsome as he had black hair with piercing black eyes and with a nice build. Just by looking at this man made Iolite to blush. This person happened to be Darien but of course the girl didn't know his name.

"Are you lost or something?"

"What…? Oh! No, no!" she laughed, awkwardly. "I…uh…got to go!"

With that, she zoomed off leaving Darien who stared at the running girl with a blank face.

_Don't know whose stranger. She or Sophia…_he thought before shrugging.

As he took a step, he gave out a strangled yell having his hand to immediately clutch his chest while his body leaned clumsily against the wall.

_What…what's happening…_? Darien thought, panting hard. He closed his eyes shut tight, still feeling the pain as sweat started to form. Just like that, the pain vanished which left Darien to pant heavily.

_What…what was that about? _Darien thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_This is not good at all._ Iolite moaned, having her head resting on her hands and let out a sigh. _If I can't find the right shadow then how am I supposed to find the identities of those scout pests?_

"Um hello miss?"

"What now?!" she growled, annoyed.

"Oh…sorry to interrupt you but would you like anything to drink?"

Iolite or rather Cassandra (as she was called in her human form) opened one of her eyes to see a pretty girl that had dirty blonde hair that was up in a messy bun while she was wearing her job uniform.

"Oh…sure. Bring me whatever." Iolite mumbled.

"Yes miss." with that, she's gone.

_What_? she gasped when she saw that same guy who had just entered the shop. When their eyes met, they both had their eyes flashed. Iolite chuckled, evilly when she saw the guy tormenting a blonde girl.

"Here you go." the same waitress said, handing her a drink.

"Yeah, thanks. Whatever." she grabbed the drink while her eyes never let the boy. The minute she drank, she automatically spat it back out.

"What is this?!" she exclaimed.

"Um it's champagne miss."

Angered, Iolite got up. "I didn't ask for one!"

Frightened, the girl took a step back. "But you told me to bring whatever you want."

Growling, Iolite knocked down the glass. "Whatever. What are you looking at?" she snarled at Sophia and her group.

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Hey will you knock it off? If you wanted something, then you should've said something a bit more specific."

"And who are you to tell me that?" Iolite snapped then paused. "Whatever. You're not worth my time."

Iolite passed Darien then got out. Sophia looked at the waitress that was cleaning up the mess. The girl felt something touching her so she looked up to see Sophia.

"Here let me help." Sophia let out a small welcoming giggle.

The girl smiled. "Thanks. But you don't need to."

"Darien!" the two girls turned around only to see Darien clutching his chest as if he was in pain while Skye looked like she was about to cry though she was holding him.

"Someone please! Call the doctor!" Skye cried out.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The doors opened and Skye quickly got to her feet when she saw the doctor.

"How is he? Will he be alright?" Skye asked, worried.

"Lady, relax. He will be fine. However, I am not sure what is bothering him though that is on our list. Once we figure it out, we will be sure to tell you." the doctor explained.

Skye let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, doctor."

Once the doctor is gone, Sophia heard a sound that sounded like it was sniffling. Curiously, she took a glance at Skye who was shaking so she went towards her to comfort her.

"Skye…" Sophia said, quietly.

"I'm just grateful that I won't lose him." Skye cried out, throwing herself on Sophia who was taken off guard.

"What do you mean?" the puzzled girl asked.

The upset girl sniffled before she calmed herself down and started to tell a story.

"Well the thing is…Darien is my very best friend. Actually, he was my very first friend before I had met any of you guys. You see, when I was small, I had no one when I started my first year of school. No one tried to make an effort to be my friend because they all thought how I was weird and a freak since I can predict what will happen. Kind of like a premonition." Skye said as a flashback came into her mind. "Then one day, these three bullies came and started to torment me and call me names. And that was when Darien stepped in. He scared them off so bad that the bullies never bullied me again."

"_Oh look what we have here. A freak." one of the bullies said._

"_Leave me alone!" the small girl whimpered as she got cornered._

"_No way." another bully responded, smirking evilly._

"_I think you should do what she says." a new voice said._

_The three bullies turned to the side to see a new figure. "Ha! And what are you going to do about it, Darien?"_

"_How about I give a taste of your own medicine?" Darien replied, running to them so that he was between the small girl and the bullies._

"_You wish." one of the bullies then started to run up to him to make a punch._

_Acting quickly, Darien grabbed his arm so that he can yank him away then threw him on the ground. The second bully also came to him though with quick reflexes, Darien delivered a punch in his face. The third person came and this time, Darien kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground a few centimeters away._

"_What…? Argh, let's go guys." the leader of the bully said as they scrambled up and ran away._

_Darien scoffed. "What a bunch of cowards."_

_He turned around to see the whimpering girl crouched down though she was shaking with fear._

"_Hey it's alright. They're gone. They won't bully you anymore." Darien said, gently as he extended his hand._

_The girl stopped whimpering and looked up to see the guy who saved her offering her hand. Realizing that he won't do any harm, she smiled a bit and took his hand._

"_I'm Darien." he replied with a smile._

"_I'm…Skye." Skye said with a small smile._

"And ever since then, we would always hang out." Skye replied, feeling the flashback going away.

The girls said nothing.

-Darien-

_What is this pain I'm always feeling?_ Darien thought even though his eyes were closed.

_Darien…Darien…hear me…_

He gave out a small gasp when he heard that voice.

_That voice…it came…_

_Darien…hear me. You must not let the doctor to find out about you. You must keep your true identity safe. Escape while you can. The pain can be gone but only you can control the powers that are in you. _the voice told him.

_Powers…?_

_Everything will make sense in due time…_

Sensing that the voice was fading away, Darien shout out in thought. _Wait! Stay, please!_

He sighed when the voice was no longer there. Slowly, he flickered his eyes open only to be greeted with a bright light in which he flinched since his eyes wasn't accustomed to the light yet. After blinking, his vision was returned to normal though he was in deep thought.

_True identity?_

Sighing once again, he turned his head to the side to stare at the window.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Pathetic humans. Ugh! I just don't see what is so great about this world! _Iolite growled in thought as she walked aimlessly at a park.

She gave out a small surprising gasp when she saw the girl—that happened to be the waitress from before—was sitting on a bench, gazing out at the scenery.

_Hmm…she might have that shadow._

Iolite hid herself in a bunch of trees as she called out her minion.

"Hortus! Come and do your master's bidding! Take the out the girl's shadow!"

In a flash of light, a wicked monster appeared. The monster looked a mutant tree since it had a trunk for a body and branches for its arms and legs. It had two demonic yellow glowing eyes whereas there would be some vines and leaves covering the tree here and there.

The tree gave out a roar before it stomped away, going to its target.

The girl, on the other hand, opened her eyes since she saw something in front of her. A shadow to be exact. She turned around only to scream.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Unexpectedly, Sophia gave out a short yell of pain as she clutched her head stumbling back a bit.

"Sophia!" the girls exclaimed.

"I'm…fine." she uttered. "I think someone is in trouble."

"Let's go then!" Alexis responded.

Just as they were about to take off, the doctor came followed by another person who was running towards him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" the person shouted.

The doctor turned around to see the person, running. Sensing the urgency, he replied.

"What is the matter?"

"The patient is gone! I don't know where he is! The rest of us are searching in the building."

The girls gasped at the news. Quickly, Sophia sneaked out as she clutched her brooch that was implanted on her bow. Once she was safe enough, she lifted the object.

"Moon Silver Power!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

_I must get…I must go there… _Darien thought, using the wall for support. He moaned, rubbing his chest. _But the pain is slowing me down…_

_Darien…the pain will not bother you if only you let your powers in. _the same voice told him.

The pain started to get a little painful than it was before. Just like that, there was a flick of cape along with flower petals following the cape movement and then the man who was known as Darien had suddenly transformed into another person.

This person had a knight suit that is completely covered in the color white. The white long cape was blowing behind him and he looked like he was ready to fight. With a finished touch, he had a white mask. He narrowed his eyes and headed to the spot…a spot where it needs help…

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Haha haha!" the tree creature laughed, demonically. "Now I got you!"

The girl screamed with fear while she was being choked from the tree branch that got extended. She then gave out a painful scream as she felt something being ripped out of her. As soon as it started, the pain ended which left the fragile girl lifeless.

"It's a false one!" the foe sighed, glaring at the false shadow that was floating above the lifeless girl. "Oh well...time for me to take out the trash!"

It started to charge towards the girl but suddenly, something made it to halt since it got scratched in its face.

"What?" it snarled. "Who dares to scratch my face?!" it howled.

"A creature like you shouldn't exist." a voice stated.

Snarling, the tree enemy turned around to see a figure that was in the shadow; the cape was blowing sideways due to the wind's direction.

"Who are you?"

"Guided by its moonlight, I am White Knight." the light shone on the figure, casting away the shadow.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? Think again, twerp!" the tree opponent exclaimed as it brought out its sharp branches, ready to strike since it rushed towards him.

The White Knight narrowed his eyes as he made a scoff. Just as the odd being struck one of its branches, the White Knight jumped into the air to avoid the attack. He then landed on the ground beside the branch.

He made another scoff. "I'll show you what you're up against." he was about to take out a silvery white rose when he heard a yell.

"Jupiter…Extreme Thunder!" came the strong voice.

Eyes flashing, the White Knight secretly hid himself away from the newcomers.

"What?!" the foe roared. It gave out a yelp of agony once it felt the electricity that ran through its body. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Last time I checked, trees aren't supposed to talk!"

"Guess you can say Mother Nature had a twist in life."

"I am Sailor Jupiter, soldier of thunder and lightning! On behalf of Jupiter…"

"On behalf of Mars—"

"On behalf of Venus—"

"On behalf of Mercury—"

"And on behalf of the Moon—"

"We will punish you!" the scouts shouted.

The tree did nothing but laughed.

"You petty scouts think you can crush me? How…impudent!"

"Yeah that's why my lightning struck you, didn't it?" Jupiter remarked though it only made the hideous monster to growl.

"Enough!" it screamed, a furious one as it released its attack. The scouts dodged it by jumping into the air. However, the White Knight still hid himself as he would come out when it was the right time.

Sophia gave out a grunt when a tree branch slammed into her stomach, sending her to fly backwards a few meters before she came, crashing down hard. Her back skidded backwards a bit until she came to a halt.

Moon was about to get up but it was a bit too late since the branch started to come towards her. She gasped, watching the branch coming closer so she closed her eyes and placed one of her forearms in front of her face like a shield until something made it to stop. Curiously, Moon opened one of her eyes and saw a figure that was dressed all in white.

It seemed to have a sword that was currently holding off the deathly branch.

"What…?" Moon asked, curiously. "Who…?"

"Now Sailor Moon. Use your tiara." the strange man commanded.

Sailor Moon widened her eyes a bit when the mysterious saviour turned his head to take a glance at her.

"Huh? Oh…right…Moon…" she started. "Tiara…Spray!"

The tiara got flung, racing towards the tree who screamed in pain once the object struck it. Just like that, the tree monster vanished only to reveal a normal tree that crashed down.

The figure gave one last look at the tree before he went into a normal position. It then started to walk away from the girls.

"Wait!" Moon said, running up to him. "Who are you?"

The scouts gasped as Moon had her eyes wide when she saw the bizarre figure sheathed out his sword in which it had pointed at Sailor Moon, preventing her to go any closer to him.

"I only saved you because I had to. As of now, I work alone." the white-dressed person replied, his eyes never leaving the shocked girl.

He then removed his sword, turning around so that his back was facing her and then he started to walk away. In a blink of an eye, he vanished.

"What a jerk." Mars responded, eyes narrowed.

"But…" Venus started.

"Who was he?" Jupiter finished.

For the first time in her entire life, Mercury didn't had a clue.

A/N: And cut! That should be long enough eh? There's a total of 12 pages. But as we go on, it's gonna get longer…thinking of Darien's transformation was a challenge for me but I'm gonna leave it like that until I think of another way…soooo see you! Oh and I would also post pictures of how monsters, villains, White Knight etc look like on my website I'm currently working on. Til then, stick around to find out what will happen in the next chapter! *Peace sign*


	15. A Mix of Love

A/N: Hi guys! What's up? We only have nine chapters (or episodes XD) left in season 1 and then we will be going into season 2! :D so sit back and relax and enjoy the show!

Chapter 13: A Mix of Love!

Sophia gave out a sigh as she lazily leaned against a pole.

"Man I'm tired…" Sophia mumbled, sleepily.

"What are you tired for?" Skye scowled, growling a bit.

"Defeating those baddies and reading comics…" Sophia mumbled, sleepily. "I'm going to take a nap…" she yawned. "Good night."

Skye twitched with annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you believe her? And how the heck did she became Sailor Moon?"

"Don't ask me." Luna responded once she spotted Skye giving her a look. "My mission was only to find the one and to reawaken them."

"That's what they said."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

Skye and Luna gasped when they heard a familiar voice. Because of the voice, it made Luna to panic so she quickly meowed as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Darien…um hi…" Skye laughed, sheepishly.

Darien gave her an odd look before giving one to Sophia. "Canary falling asleep?"

"Uh huh." Skye nodded.

"And who's the cat?" the boy asked, moving his hand towards Luna who was stiff as a board but automatically, her cat instincts kicked in the minute Darien started to pet her.

"That's Sophia's cat. Her name is Luna."

_Hmm I feel some strange energy coming from him. _Luna thought when Darien petted her.

"Oh. Hey there, Luna. You know, I feel sorry for you. You got stuck with the canary." he stated.

"At least someone was showing some sympathy." Luna mumbled before Skye and Luna gasped.

"Meow." Luna replied, a strangled one after Skye shut her up by grabbing her, covering her mouth.

"What?" Darien asked, puzzled.

Skye laughed, sheepishly. "Uh…gotta go…mucho homework…come on Sophia!"

Sophia cried out when she suddenly felt herself being dragged away from her sleep. Darien stared at the two pair of odd people that took off at a rocket speed before shrugging.

_Strange kids though Sophia is stranger everytime I see her…_

"What's the big rush?" Sophia exclaimed, huffing crazily since they were still running. She gasped. "Is someone in trouble? Why didn't you say so? Moon Silver…"

"No you idiot!" Skye said, immediately cutting her off since she threw herself on Sophia which in the end, knocked them both to the ground.

"Then what's the trouble?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"It's nothing! Luna made a stupid mistake and that was all!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"She accidentally talked in front of Darien." Skye growled.

Sophia gasped. "Luna!" she scolded, turning to the cat who sweat-dropped.

"I forgot that he wasn't a part of us…" Luna defended herself.

Sophia humphed. "And you blame me all the time for doing something stupid!"

"That's because you always do something stupid." Skye smirked.

"That's not true!" the two began to bicker again which made Luna to sigh, an aggravated one.

She then joined in the bickering, hoping that she can break the fight.

"Alright knock it off you two!" Luna screeched.

"Um…was it just me or did the cat talked?" another voice announced, causing the three beings to gasp.

"Meow." Luna answered.

"Yeah what she said. I don't know what gave you the idea." Sophia laughed, awkwardly. "Hey…it's you from the Café." the girl stated after taking a good glance at the person.

The human girl gave out a scoff. "Your point?"

"N-nothing…"

"Good. Now next time, don't get in my way." she told them then walked away.

"What is up with her?" Skye questioned, narrowing her eyes.

_Stupid humans. _Iolite thought as she walked away from the two weird girls.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_My dear White Knight_

Sophia thought as she was writing on a paper while smiling wide.

_Today is a very special day and—_

"Hey Sophia!" a loud voice greeted her, making her to groan with annoyance.

"What?"

"I was just wondering—hey what are you writing about?" Eliza asked as she peered down.

Gasping, Sophia frantically covered the paper by placing her arms on it. "Nothing! It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look nothing to me." Skye pointed it out.

"Keep your nose out of this, Skye!"

"If you insist."

Using this chance, Skye pulled the paper away from her which made Sophia to freak out.

"Hey give it back! Skye! Some things are meant to be personal! Skye!"

"I wish they use more of that energy for studying." Ava replied, seeing the two chasers.

Eliza sweat-dropped.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" Skye proclaimed, reaching the paper high enough so that it was out of Sophia's reach. "Let's see…" she started to read the paper but as soon as she did, she got furious.

"Dear White Knight!" she growled. "You want him to take you to the party!"

"Why yes. After all, he's mine." Sophia said, crossing her arms.

"Yours? As if! He would be mad to take _you _out!"

"Oh yeah? Like he would take you out!"

"He would! I have it all! Grace, beauty…" Skye said as her eyes sparkled. "And you are such a klutz that can't walk in a straight line!"

"Why you…"

Eliza laughed, sheepishly before she let out a groan at the scene.

"We're doomed." Eliza replied, earning a nod from Ava.

"Hey girls…what are you fighting about?"

Sophia took a glance at where the voice came from only to gasp.

"What?" Skye snapped though she turned around and saw Darien. "Oh Darien!" she laughed, nervously. "We're fighting about nothing…"

"Hmm…what's that you got there?" Darien stared at the paper that was in Skye's hand. He then made his hand to reach for the paper, taking it away from Skye. That earned the two girls to exclaim with fear. "What? There's nothing that is…"

His eyes grew wide the moment he read the first sentence but then he regained back to normal. "Dear White Knight…White Knight?"

"It's no one!" Sophia exclaimed, running up to him to snatch the paper back. "There is something called _personal_!"

Darien chuckled. "Sure."

With that, he turned his back on them and walked away.

"Huh?" Skye said, quietly. "That was strange."

"Oh? What do you mean?" the blonde one quizzed.

"It was almost like as if he knew who White Knight was." Skye stated.

"…This calls for plan b!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

The two girls were carefully sneaking their way by following Darien who was walking casually on the street. When he turned around a corner so did they.

_White Knight…those girls are strange. _Darien thought as he continued to walk. _What's that noise?_ he frowned when he heard one so he stopped, making sure that he wasn't being paranoid.

He walked again and the same sound came. The noise sounded like a squeak from a shoe.

"Alright! I know you're here!" once he turned around, he spotted that he was alone… "What…?" sighing, he resumed walking.

"Whew. That was close." Sophia let out a sigh of relief once they had hid themselves in a corner.

"You don't say." Skye said.

"You know…I really don't think that this is the best solution."

The unexpected voice caused the girls to give out a scream so they fell out of their hiding place only to see Ava and Eliza.

"You guys!" Skye growled, rubbing her bruised side. "Thanks for startling us!"

"Sorry. But why are you spying on Darien?" Eliza asked.

"We wanted to know if he knows anything about White Knight." Sophia answered, getting up.

"Ookay…then…well um happy spying." Eliza responded. Just like that, Ava and Eliza rushed out.

"And they're totally not weird."

-Darien-

Darien stopped since this time, the sound got louder so he stopped. His eyes flashed as he placed a smile…

-The girls-

"Do you see him?" Skye whispered when they were peeking out of a corner.

"No. He's gone."

"What? Move it." Skye pushed Sophia out of the way but she had received the truth. "That's weird. Where did he go?"

"Why are we hiding?" a voice whispered.

"Quiet Ava. He will hear you." Sophia said.

"Yeah don't you anything about—"the second Skye turned around she gasped.

"What?"

"Are we looking for anybody?" the same new voice questioned.

"You already know." Sophia turned around and gasped, falling down to the ground as she was caught with surprise. "Darien…"

"Thanks for calling me that I'm a girl."

Frowning, Sophia got up and humphed. "Whatever."

All of a sudden, a scream came.

"I um…we gotta go…bye!" Skye grabbed Sophia and they ran at rocket speed though it only made Darien to stare at them.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hahah! I got you now! There's no place to hide!" Iolite laughed, evilly as she watched the fearful girl scrambling backwards. The boy beside was unconsciousness.

"Leave me alone!"

"Never!"

The girl screamed when the beams of from Iolite's attack struck her. Painfully, her crystal was ripped away from her only to expose that it was a false one.

Iolite sighed. "Great. Another false one."

"Stop right there!"

"What now?" she snapped, annoyed.

"Interrupting their meeting was so not cool especially if they were going to confess their love!" the shadow said. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"And I am Sailor Mars! With my fiery attacks, I will roast you!"

"Ugh not you two again. Oh well let's see if you can handle this!"

A beam of light appeared as it was starting to take shape. Eventually, it revealed a person.

"Cupid!" the cupid announced.

The girls sweat-dropped.

"You mean to say that we have to deal with a baby that is wearing one two large of a diaper?" Mars asked, twitching.

"I'm not a baby!" the cupid howled. "Just for that you will pay!" the cupid was about to launch its love arrow until something made it to stop. She screamed when it struck her hand.

"Love should never be used against people." the mysterious figure responded. With a leap, he landed on the ground.

Moon and Mars gasped when the figure was shown. "White Knight!"

"We meet again, Sailor Moon. And by the way, your secret is safe with me." his eyes gave a "friendly" flash to Sailor Moon who was blushing crazily.

"They say if you love them, set them free." Cupid shouted, preparing to attack as she notched a love arrow.

"And I say if they come back no one else wanted them either." White Knight remarked.

"You brat!" she then released the arrow as White Knight narrowed his eyes so he took his fighting stance, ready to fight.

However, the arrow never came at him so he was puzzled but when he did found out, he sweat-dropped. Mars and Moon were the ones who got struck since they had hearts in their eyes.

"Ooo White Knight…"

"Um…" White Knight cautiously took a step back. "Snap out of it…" he gave out a yell when the two girls started to chase him. The cupid laughed at the scene.

"You better go now if you know what's good for you! Jupiter…Extreme Thunder!"

The Cupid gave out a scream when the lightning struck her badly. She growled, an annoyed one, as she took out an arrow.

"Lights out for you!"

"Look out!" Ava shouted.

"Ha! Come and get me!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Just like that, Jupiter thought she had avoided the love arrow since she moved out of the way but the arrow came back like a boomerang so it struck her from behind.

"Jupiter!"

"What…? What's this feeling? I suddenly feel…"

"Jupiter!" Mercury said, running up to her. "Jupiter can you hear me?"

"Oh boy can I? White Knight is a one hunky guy! Come back!"

Mercury sweat-dropped when Jupiter started to chase White Knight who was still trying desperately to get rid of Mars and Moon.

"Wait for me!"

"What?" he gasped when Jupiter came in.

The cupid laughed, being amused.

"You think this funny, you over-grown sized baby! In the name of Mercury, I'll vanquish you! Mercury…Freezing Fog!"

The cupid dodged the attack, leaving Mercury to stare at her speechless.

"What?"

The cupid laughed. "Tough luck, girly! No one can stop me! No one can stop the power of love!" she then fired another arrow though Mercury was ready. When the arrow came closer, Mercury knocked the arrow away so it went back to Cupid like a boomerang.

"What?!" she exclaimed, shocked. She gave out a yell when she got struck from her own attack. "I…no…this can't happen…" she gave out a gasp when she felt something inside of her body was changing. "This strange feeling…"

Soon, hearts appeared in her eyes the minute she looked at White Knight. "Ohh my…Come back, sweetie!"

Jupiter, who was running blindly, accidentally tripped over the ground so she brought the two girls down, dragging them with her including the cupid and all of them fell on the ground.

"Hey! Jupiter!" Moon yelled.

"Sorry! Hey, who's that?"

"What?" the tangled group stared at the newcomer.

"Oh not him!" Cupid growled. The figure looked almost exactly the same as Cupid but this one was different. Instead of being surrounded with love, the girls felt an immense hate aura that came off him. He wore red clothing that almost looked like Devil's clothing.

"Well hello Cupid." the deep voice greeted her.

"Who's he?"

"I suppose introductions should be in order. I am Cupid of Hate! I'm here to dissolve any kind of love!"

The group including White Knight and Ava blinked.

"Cupid of Hate?" Jupiter quizzed.

"I dunno. Never heard of him." Moon replied, earning a nod from Mars.

Frowning, the Cupid of Hate got out its red arrow. "Lights out for you, mister." he replied, sinisterly as he was aiming for White Knight who was confused.

Moon gasped. "No! He's going to attack White Knight!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it. Jupiter Extreme…" Jupiter started.

Realizing that they were still tangled, Mars shouted. "Don't Jupiter—"

Too late.

"Thunder!" Jupiter released her attack but it backfired since it struck the group who yelled out in pain due to the electricity.

"Jupiter!" Mars growled.

"Oops…" she laughed, nervously. "Sorry."

Mercury sighed. "This is a one huge mess…But, Cupid of Hate…? Hmm…" Ava eyed the Cupid of Hate and the Cupid of Love. She stared at the two Cupids until it clicked.

"Well of course…how could we have not realized it?" Ava said.

"What's that?" Mars quizzed, struggling to get out from the group.

"The answer is right in our faces, you jumbos!" the Love Cupid exclaimed, annoyed. "You're so thick-headed! Cupid of Hate is the opposite of me!"

"That's right, sister."

"Oh…" Moon sweat-dropped.

"So that means only you can stop him! Struck him with your Love arrows!" Ava shouted.

The Love Cupid gave out a scoff. "Why should I listen to you? I go by my own rules."

"Look kid. If you really love someone, would you let the special person to be struck from a Hate Arrow?" Mars asked.

All eyes—excluding the Hate Cupid—were on the Love Cupid. She stared at Mars's sharp eyes before she tore them away to stare at White Knight.

"I…alright!" with a strong push, she got out of the twisted group and got out her Love Arrows. "This is the end of the line, buddy!" with that, the Cupid launched the Love Arrow just as the Cupid of Hate launched his.

However, the Hate Cupid gave out a scream when he left something piercing him. Just as when he screamed, the White Knight also gave out a yell when he felt the Hate Arrow collide into him.

"No!" Moon cried out, watching the White Knight in pain. She gasped when she saw the White Knight's eyes flashed. "White Knight! White Knight!"

The White Knight stood still for a moment before he turned around. "What do you want, you Moon brat?"

The rest of the group gasped at the sudden change.

"This horrible feeling…I can't get it out…" the Cupid of Hate exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara!"

"R-right…Moon…Tiara Spray!"

Like many times, the spray washed over the injured Cupid and in a puff of smoke, the Hate Cupid vanished.

"Whew. What a relief…" Mars replied, breathing out a sigh of relief since she was happy that things were back to normal…

A sudden scream alerted them and they saw the White Knight being pain. It looked like he was trying to fight off the hate that was still lingering in his body.

"White Knight!" Moon shouted, being scared for him.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Luna…" Moon said, looking down to see the cat.

"If you use this scepter, you can vanquish the hate that is in him." the crescent moon that was on her forehead started to glow and out came a beam of light. The beam of light then had something inside it. Once the light was gone, it revealed a pretty scepter that clattered to the ground.

Curiously, Moon went on her knees to pick it up. The scepter was a pretty object as it had a small-medium size pink stick. There was a silver heart that circled around at the top of the stick followed by another red heart that was in the middle of the silver heart. There were silver jewels that circled around the big silver heart and the red heart.

"What's this?"

"The scepter of Love! I'll explain later. Just shout out: Moon Healing Revitalization!"

Moon nodded.

"You think you can revert me back?" White Knight asked. "That's pathetic!"

"I can because I believe! Moon…" Moon grasped the scepter tightly as she felt energy pouring into it. "Healing…" she twirled the object around in her hand as if it was a baton before she twirled around like a pirouette and shouted out the last word. "Revitalization!"

Silver light came out of the wand as well as silvery-white orbs that danced out of the object and went straight to the White Knight. The White Knight gave out a scream of agony as the light was washing over him. And then, the light vanished as it showed the Knight on his knees, panting heavily. The girls did nothing other than staring at him until finally, the guy got up though his back was facing the girls.

He lifted his head (that was in a sideway position) slightly before he jumped into the air, disappearing.

_Thanks for saving me…Sailor Moon…_

His voice echoed in Sailor Moon's head who gave a small smile.

_You're welcome, White Knight._

A/N: And I'm done! This was a fun chapter to right XD and as or the scepter, she will not use it anymore. She will only use her tiara but don't worry, she will eventually have new transformations and powers :p oh and I will also give a picture of the scepter wand.


	16. It's a comic life

A/N: So last chapter turned out to be…chaotic, I would think? XD but anyways, it was most definitely fun to write so stay tuned because there will be more chaotic chapters later on that would make you face-palm…Thanks to .vampire for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Oh yeah: I'm currently making a website for this story where it will tell you all abou the information you need for this story. It's still going under-construction so when its finished, I'll give you the link.

Chapter 14: It's a comic life

Ava let out a sigh as she placed her head against a wall, lifting it up slightly.

"What's up, Ava? Something the matter?" Luna asked, hopping on her shoulder.

"Well no not really I guess."

"Hmm…you know after being around you so much, I think I would know something is wrong." Luna replied, blinking.

Ava gave a smile. "I guess you're right…" she let out a sigh. "It's just that…sometimes I wonder if Sophia would be actually serious about her Senshi duty someday."

She took a glance at Sophia who was laughing her head off since she was reading a comic. They were currently in a comic book store.

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong. I really do love Sophia as a friend. She's so sweet and caring and gentle…but…I don't know…"

Luna placed a small smile. "Don't worry, Ava. I'm sure one day she will grow up and be a good leader."

Ava looked at Luna for a minute before she placed a smile.

"Hey guys!" Sophia's voice alerted them. "Did you hear? There's a comic festival at Athens Street."

"Of course there is…" Luna rolled her eyes.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

It was very crowded since there were lots and lots of people that were gathering all over the place, looking at the different kinds of comic.

Luna kept on walking until she stopped because she felt that something wasn't right. When she figured it out, she gave out a blank stare and had a small sweat drop at the side of her forehead.

"When was the last time Sophia was with us?" Luna asked.

The girls stopped walking as they finally realized that she wasn't here.

Skye groaned. "We must've lost her in the crowd…"

"Oh that Sophia got no sense of direction." Eliza replied, earning two nods.

"Let's go find her."

Skye was about to go til she spotted a familiar figure. "Hey isn't that Cleo?"

They all turned around to see a golden-blonde haired girl who looked like she was absorbed in a comic book.

"Yeah I wonder if she knows where Sophia is." they jogged towards her after they agreed to Ava's reply.

"Hey Cleo."

The girl, Cleo, snapped herself back to reality though she frowned when she saw the group.

"Ugh look what the cat dragged in."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Listen here, kid. Have you seen Sophia?"

"No! But then I don't require her to check in at regular intervals with me either."

Skye growled, walking away as she was fuming at the remark Cleo gave to her. "How dare she imply that I run Sophia's life! Do I even _look _like I'm running Sophia's life?"

"Um…" Ava responded. "I wonder if it's going to rain today…"

"Thanks a lot guys." Skye muttered.

"If you're looking for Sophia, she's at the big stage."

Skye turned around to see Darien. "Oh hi Darien. And thanks. She's so easy to get lost."

"Yeah I—"

"_Darien…"_

A voice echoed in his head, causing him to stop in mid-sentence.

_That voice!_

Darien's eyes flashed when they were at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Skye asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Darien blinked, pulling himself back to reality. "Oh…no…um listen, I gotta go. Catch you later."

With that, he walked off to find where that voice had came from.

"He sure is mysterious." Ava observed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Where is that voice coming from? _Darien thought as he continued to run. _It keeps on calling me even in the night, asking me to set her free._

He skidded to a halt so he can observe the place where he was currently at. His eyes searched the place but found nothing.

The guy let out a sigh then looked up at the cloudless blue sky. _Maybe I'm just tired._

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh hi guys!" Sophia greeted them, waving at them.

"There you are Sophia. Quit getting lost in these crowds." Skye responded

"Well sorry." she mumbled. "Ooo the show is about to start!"

"What's the show about?"

"It's where the people dress in their favorite comic costume and the one who wins gets a prize. Honestly, Skye don't you know anything?" Sophia asked.

"Well excuse me for not being a comic nerd." Skye growled, scowling at her.

The show started by having the announcer to say his things.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the show?" the announcer asked.

Screams from the crowd erupted the place.

"Alright! Now that's what I like to hear! And now here it is! The Comic Costume Show!" with a point of his finger, show lights appeared at the closed curtains. The curtains then got pulled open to reveal people that were dress in comic costume.

Each time a person came, the crowd goes wild.

"That person seems a bit strange to me." Skye spoke, eyeing the figure who wore a Wonder women costume.

"Why? Because of the outfit?"

"No Sophia! It's just her aura." Skye snapped.

The person who was wearing the Wonder Women costume gave an inwardly evil chuckle.

_This was the best plan Iolite had ever thought of. All her previous ones were phony._

_I heard that, you know. _

The figure gave out an inwardly gasp before mentally sweat-dropped. _Ah, Iolite. How lovely to hear your voice._

_Save it, Comix. Don't forget what you were supposed to do._

Comix groaned, mentally. _Aw come on. Can't I have fun?_

The figure heard Iolite sighing. _Fine._

When the show is over, the people who wore the costumes were all lined up in a straight line.

"Now when you see your favorite costume, give a yell. The one with the most yells wins! Let's hear for…the Cat Woman!"

There were many loud cheers but it didn't seem enough. This continued until they reached last person: the Wonder Woman.

The screams were deafening.

"Can't they give us a break?" Skye groaned, uncomfortably due to the loud screams so she covered her ears.

"Wow! I think we know who the winner is!" another person came and she handed a piece of paper to the announcer who took it. "The winner is…the Wonder Woman!"

Cheers filled the air as the Wonder Woman grinned though she let out an evil chuckle in her head.

"Thank you all for voting me!" the Wonder Woman or Comix said as she held the trophy. "I truly had fun here, watching all those fabulous costumes and competing with them. Thank you."

_Comix, do it now._ the sharp voice from Iolite snapped inside her head.

Growling softly, she narrowed her eyes.

"And that is it for today—"

"Oh I don't think so." the Wonder Woman replied, slightly sinisterly.

"Sorry?"

Laughing, Comix flew into the air and then she let the black energy to wrap around her. Pretty soon, the black energy dissolved away only to reveal a horrible looking monster. The monster had a body that was filled with comic strips including the arms and the legs. The hair seemed to have comic strips as well. The announcer took a step back, gasping at the hideous sight.

"Who are you?" he spoke, staring at the beast with wide eyes.

Comix laughed, insanely. "Comix here! Bow down to me, you peasants!"

It threw its arm straight out to release its streaks of comic strips. It wrapped around the man tightly like a mummy and just like that, in a blink of an eye, the man vanished which earned shocked gasps from the crowd.

The fiend continued to fire its attack, sending the strips everywhere. When the strips started to head towards another group of people, something made the streak of strips to be cut.

"Argh!" the creature screeched, having its eyes to be laid on a silvery-white rose. The foe then turned around to see a figure that was sitting on a nearby bench. The shadow covered half of him so the people can only see a part of his nearly covered face.

"Who are you?"

With a lift of his head, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Your worst nightmare."

"Girls, I think its scout time." Luna hissed.

"Right."

The girls ran away from the stage.

"_My _worst nightmare! Ha! It should be _me_! I'm going to be your worst nightmare!"

"Why don't you prove it?" the mysterious man gave a short glance at the group of girls who were running away.

Angered, the enemy released its attack though the man dodged it by jumping into the air. He was actually holding something in his hand. A silvery-white rose. The White Knight slashed the rose diagonally and in a quick flash, the rose was transformed into a sword.

The sword slashed the long arm, making the papers to fly to the ground as the opponent howled in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" it screamed.

The White Knight scoffed. "I doubt that."

Furious, the brute had once again started to unleash its attack but something made it to be stopped halfway.

"Mars…Flaming Arrow!" a voice echoed. The fiery arrow burned the paper arm which made the arm to retreat back.

"Who else dares to interrupt my attack?!" the beast shrieked.

"Destroying the Comic Festival is unforgiveable! I am Sailor Moon—"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"And Sailor Jupiter!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" the group shouted in unison.

Growling dangerously, Comix started to laugh. "Less talk! More action!"

With a yell, it fired the comic strips like how a bullet would come out of a gun. The group managed to dodge the deathly aim. Sophia landed on the ground but the minute she turned head to the side, she gave out a yell of fear when she saw the streak of comics rushed towards her.

At the same time, the White Knight rushed to her rescue by picking her up, moving her out of the harm's way. They then landed back on the ground.

"You okay?"

Moon stuttered, trying not to be red. "Uh huh…"

_Ooo he's so dreamy…_

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

"Huh?" Moon turned around only to see another streak of comics racing at her. She gave out a scream of fright when they were coming closer.

"Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" the familiar chain pulled Sophia out of the way as the White Knight jumped into the air to avoid the streak before he cut it in half.

"Great. There's more of you?" the beast snarled, annoyed.

"You bet there is! Comics should be used for entertainment. I am Sailor Venus! On behalf of my home planet and the Moon, you're toasted!"

"You're just as annoying as that Moon brat." it growled, twitching.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Sophia shouted.

Without a warning, Comix launched its attack again and this time, the comics wrapped around Venus and then she disappeared.

"No! Venus!" Sophia exclaimed. Maddened, she turned towards the brute. "Bring her back right now!"

"Don't worry. You will soon join her!" laughing manically, the monster brought out its comic attacks and like with Venus, it wrapped Sailor Moon and White Knight which made them to disappearance.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts exclaimed.

"Your turn!"

The scouts had also disappeared once the comics wrapped them around.

Grinning evilly, Comix vanished.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sailor Moon screamed as the two of them continued to descend. She then landed hard once they reached the ground.

"Ow. That hurt!" she sniffed.

White Knight sighed, giving the wailing girl a look. _She sure is a crybaby._

"Where do you think we are?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

The place was covered with nothing but fog and of course, it had a ground and the color was white.

Moon stopped crying to observe the place. "I…don't know."

As soon as she got up, she heard more screams and without a warning, Moon tumbled to the ground after something collided with her. They groaned painfully, being in a tangled mess.

"Ugh…so much for a graceful landing."

"Hey guys! Will you get off me?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

One by one, the scouts got off her. Like with White Knight and Sailor Moon, they all wondered where they are.

"Where are we?" Venus wondered, looking at the strange foggy place.

"I don't know."

A wicked laugh came, alerting the group.

"Welcome, Scouts."

"And White Knight." Knight muttered under his breath.

"Tell us where we are, you creep!" Moon shouted.

"I was getting to that…anyways, I have transported you into a world from a comic book."

"Oh great." Skye mumbled. "Just what we need."

"So? Let's get going then." Eliza stated.

"Ah ah ah. However, if you make a change, you will pay a price."

"But if we don't do something, we will be stuck here forever." Mercury responded.

"That's right, Mercury." Comix laughed. "Good luck, scouts. You will need it!"

"Why is there always have to have a catch?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Quit your whining for once in your life." Mars growled, annoyed.

"Hey what's that over there?" White Knight suddenly asked.

They all turned around to see something looming far ahead of them as the fog was clearing up.

"It looks like a house." Venus replied once the shape was cleared up.

"Let's go."

"What if it's a trap?" Ava said.

White Knight stopped walking. "Then we will just have to risk it."

The group continued to walk towards the house while none of them was aware that something was watching them.

_I will make sure that they won't get out alive!_

/*/*/*/*/*/

The White Knight knocked on the door once they had reached the house. They waited for a while until the door had opened.

"It opened." Ava pointed it out.

"Huh, that's a first." Knight remarked.

"You mean we have to go in there?" Sophia whimpered once she had taken a good look at the entrance. The entrance or rather the hallway looked spooky and unwelcoming as it had an eerie feeling in the atmosphere.

"Get a grip, Sailor Moon." Mars shot back. "You're such a whiny brat!"

"Can it, Mars!"

After staring at it, the group entered the house but the second they did it, the door slammed shut, locking them in.

"What? The door. It just slammed shut by itself." Mercury exclaimed, shocked.

"Be on your guard. There's something out there that wants to get to us." Venus responded before they started to walk again.

Sometime later, they were already halfway through the house but no matter how much they kept on walking, they would always find themselves in the same spot.

"That does it!" Sailor Moon suddenly blurted it out.

"Huh?"

"We have been walking around for hours! And what did we find? Nothing!" Moon exclaimed.

"That's true. It feels like we have been walking around in circles." Eliza agreed.

Ava was about to say something but she turned around since she thought she had heard something.

"Hey, what's that noise?"

"What noise?"

Mars gasped. "Watch out! The ground is crumbling!"

Ahead of them, the ground started to crush like an earthquake which made the scouts to gasp with horror.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" White Knight urged them.

The group ran away from the crumbling ground though no matter how fast they run, the ground would catch up to them. When Ava took a step, she felt a part of the ground collapse underneath her. She gave out a scream when she fell into the abyss.

"No! Mercury!" Moon shouted, watching in horror as her friend fell into the abyss. "Mercury!" she started to run towards her but something held her back. "Let me go!"

"Sailor Moon, get some common sense. If you charge after her, who knows if we will be able to get you back." Mars said.

"So you would rather let her die?"

"Of course not! But there's nothing we can do. It's already too late."

"Mars is right, Sailor Moon. We have to keep going." White Knight said.

The ground started to shake again which indicated that it will collapse any moment.

"Let's go, you guys!" Eliza said.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Mercury screamed as she continued to fall through the dark abyss until something hard made in contact with her. Groaning, she rubbed her bruised side before she took a look at her new surroundings.

_Huh. I'm alive…but where am I? I hope the others will be alright._

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Keep running, guys." Venus encouraged them. Just like with Mercury, the ground had caught up with Jupiter so it was her turn to fall into the chasm.

"No! Not Jupiter!" Moon cried out.

"Don't look back! If we stop here, we will be goners too." Knight responded as they kept on running.

Pretty soon, the ground beneath them had gave out which brought them into the chasm.

"Hang on!" White Knight yelled.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_I wonder if we can get out…somehow. _Ava thought. _And what's that noise? Someone's screaming…?_

The noise was getting louder so she looked up only to gasp after what she had discovered.

"Watch out!"

Ava gave out a groan of pain once the group collided with her.

"Ooo…that hurt. Ouch." Ava moaned.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon then gasped with delight. "Mercury! You're alright!"

Once they got themselves untangled, the group observed the new environment. Of course, the place didn't ring a bell so they were stuck…

Sophia blinked when she thought she had seen something—a flash, to be exact—so she turned around to see the flash only…it felt like it was coming closer to them.

"What?" Moon blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

Apparently, the rest of the group had also seen the flash since they were smart enough to move out of the way when it zoomed closer in light speed. Sophia screamed, quickly ducking down once the object zoomed past by her, brushing her hair by inches.

The object halted itself once it was a few centimeters away from them and landed on the ground

"Now who's that?"

"I don't know! I was nearly killed!" Sophia yelled, fuming.

The object that really turned out to be a man was wearing a metal-like suit. The main colors were red and gold whereas there was a bluish-white glowing orb that seemed to be in the middle of the armor.

"Look out!" Venus suddenly shouted.

"I got this." came the slightly deep voice.

A beam of white-bluish light came out of his hand which vaporized the enemy that was about to attack him. The strange armored man then attacked all of the enemies by flying into the air to attack from above. When that was done, he flew back down to face the stunned group so that he can take a good look at them.

"Hmm…you guys aren't from here are you?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways, my name is Iron Man. I protect the people from enemies such as those but I should probably warn you that there will be much stronger enemies than those." the odd man explained.

Jupiter had finally snapped herself out of her speechless state since she talked.

"Oh…don't worry about the enemies. We can handle them. And no we're not from here. So…"

"What's up with the ghetto?" White Knight questioned, earning gasps from the scouts.

"Don't be rude." Moon hissed.

The man, or Iron Man as he was called, gave a sound that sounded like a chuckle and a scoff that was mixed together.

"You should talk, Cape Boy. I'm more awesome than you."

White Knight growled.

"Is this how you really look like?" Mars asked, being skeptic.

The man chuckled. "No. Follow me."

He flew into the air, waiting for them.

"Um…we can't fly." Venus said, flatly.

Sweat-dropping, Iron Man lowered himself. "Guess we're walking."

White Knight did nothing but gave Iron Man a dirty look.

_Show off._ Knight growled in thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Wow this place is so elaborate." Sophia, who was still in her Sailor Moon form, gasped with awe.

"Yeah whatever." White Knight scoffed.

"What's up with you, old bat?" Moon replied, frowning.

Knight gave a sneer. "Nothing."

Ava smirked. "That's not true. You're just jealous because Iron Man is going to upstage you, isn't it?"

"I said it's nothing!" White Knight shouted, angrily though it only made the girls to giggle.

"Excuses. But don't worry you will lighten up one day and see things my way." came the deep voice.

The group spotted a shadowy figure and then he came out.

The girls gasped at the sight. Instead of seeing the armored-suit man, what they saw was a total different regular person. He had a nice tanned skin with a nice build while he had black hair with two hair points sticking out. His eye color are brown and he looked like a middle-aged man.

"Oh my…um…" Sophia blushed.

"What a hunk." Eliza whispered, earning three nods.

This only made White Knight to growl after he took a look at Sailor Moon's reaction.

_Stupid dweeb_. White Knight thought.

"Hello ladies." he greeted them then gave a glance to the scowling knight. "And…man…"

"White Knight that is." he replied through his gritted teeth.

"So I see. Anyways, my name is Tony Stark or I should say that my real name is Anthony Edward Stark but you can call me either way. But I prefer being called Tony Stark." he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Oh uhh Sailor Moon." Moon replied with a shrill laugh which made everyone to sweat-drop.

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Mercury."

"And Sailor Venus."

"Lovely to meet you, Sailors. Are those your secret identity names?"

"I guess you can say that." Ava replied with a small laugh.

"How did you come here?" Tony questioned.

"Oh? Well uh…we were actually battling a monster that happened to be a comic-like monster. But then…the monster transported us here and we have no idea how to come back to our own world." Ava explained.

"So I see." he was in deep thought before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to help. In the meantime, how about I give you a tour of my home?"

"That sounds lovely."

Suddenly, there were screams that sounded like they were either in pain or frightened.

"Well looks like the tour will have to wait."

"Let's go."

Tony went into a room to where his suit had placed. He then ran towards it and once he got there, he placed his back against the cold metal before the suit started to wrap him around. Once that was done, he got out of the spot in which the suit was located though he had met with stunned looks.

"What?" Iron Man asked.

"Uh…nothing…" Sophia stuttered.

When they had gotten to the battlefield, it was a mess. People were running here and there, trying to get away from the battle while the enemies were destroying everything that was in their path. A sudden cackle alerted the group which made them to look up.

Eliza gasped. "It's you!"

"You know that creature?" Iron Man asked, eyes narrowed at the hideous monster.

"Of course. That creature is the main reason why we got transported here. Well, he will wish that he had never crossed us! Jupiter…Extreme Thunder!"

Eliza released her lightning attack which struck the unaware Comix. The lightning struck the beast, making him to scream in pain so he fell down to the ground.

"Who…?" Comix grunted before its eyes flashed when it saw the familiar group except for the armored man.

"Ah fancy meeting you here, scouts." it greeted, nastily.

"Take us back to our world, you sleaze ball!" Venus shouted. "Or you're going to meet your match."

Comix did nothing but laugh. "When will they ever learn? Hahaha! Think again, bratty girl!"

Comix released its power to attack the group but with quick instincts, they moved out of the way.

"Hmm…you know, I'm getting bored of this world. Time to make you go into another world!" it proclaimed.

Just like before, the comics had made the group excluding Iron Man to disappear after they had wrapped them around.

"What? NO!" Iron Man shouted. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that concerns you, armored boy."

"Iron Man!"

"Whatever."

Angered, Iron man unleashed his attack so that hopefully, it can strike the enemy. Unfortunately, the enemy dodged it and because of that, it laughed.

"Better work on your aim, Iron." with a laugh, the strange creature disappeared.

A/N: Okay, I have to leave it here. The next and final battle with Comix will be in the next creature. So um…hopefully, I got everything right about Iron Man/ Tony Spark including his characterization…if not, please tell me! Peace out! R&R!


	17. A Story left behind

A/N: And here is the final battle with Comix! Who's going to win? Find out…by reading! XD

Chapter 15: A Story left behind

The scouts screamed until they had finally landed on the ground with a hard THUD.

"Owie…" Moon whined, rubbing her sore side.

"Now where are we?" Skye asked, looking around at the strange dark-like place.

An evil cackle made them to be alarmed so they looked up diagonally to see Comix materialize out of nowhere.

"Welcome scouts. You're in my home world." it greeted them with a laugh.

"Oh quit your laugh!" Mars snapped. "Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

Comix fired its attack which cancelled Mars's arrow. Mars gasped when that had happened.

"What? She stopped my attack!"

"Let me try! Venus…Golden Heart Chain!" her chain flew towards the monster that got tied from it.

"Alright!"

But the victory died down when the brute made her hand to grab the chain and with a yank, she pulled the chain into the air which brought Venus along. Venus screamed when she got flung into the air and then she slammed back on the ground.

"Venus!" the scouts shouted.

"Nobody messes with my friends! For that, you will pay! Jupiter Extreme…"

"Mercury Freezing…"

"Thunder!"

"Fog!"

The place got covered with fog while the Jupiter's attack just managed to strike the horrible confused fiend. It screamed in pain once it got electrocuted.

"Alright!"

"Hey you guys. I think in order to defeat it, we should all use our powers so that it can be weakened. When it's weakened, Sailor Moon can do the honors." Ava said.

"Ha! Weakening monsters is my specialty! Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

"Mercury Freezing Fog!"

Jupiter's and Mars's attack managed to weaken the monster but it wasn't going to be defeated that easily.

"Augh! You brats ruined my face!" it snarled, covering its ruined face with its hand. "For that you shall pay the price!"

Snarling angrily, the monster started to lunge towards Sailor Moon who gasped when it was coming closer.

"Not me!" Sailor Moon screamed with fear, placing her hands in front of her face as a shield.

All of a sudden, something slashed the monster across its face, causing it to halt. After it saw the silvery-white rose, it snarled heavily once it spotted the shadowy figure.

"Sailor Moon, you must believe in yourself that you can defeat the monster."

"Oohh White Knight." Moon said, dreamily. "Huh? Oh right! This is the end of the line for you, you creep! I am Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice and here to vanquish the evil! I'll punish you on behalf of the Moon! Moon…" she took out her tiara, placing it between her index finger and thumb. "Tiara Spray!" she flung the tiara like a Frisbee. As it flew, spray of glitter sprayed out, dusting the monster who screamed in agony.

At last, the monster was finally gone and so was the world so they were now floating in a black void. The black void suddenly disappeared only to reveal the familiar blue cloudless sky.

"What…?"

"Hey you guys! We're back!" Venus exclaimed, happily.

"Alright!"

"Uhh heads down…"

"What do you…"

Before Moon could finish, they started to scream as they realized that they were falling down.

"Ow! That's the last time I'm using my butt as a cushion!" Sophia complained, rubbing her sore behind. The scouts laughed at the misfortune of Sophia who kept on complaining.

"Ah it's good to be back." Jupiter said.

"You said it." Ava nodded.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Those meddling…fools! They make me so mad! _Iolite growled, angrily.

"I hate those Sailor Scouts!" she yelled, furiously as she unleashed her powers at a tree that got destroyed in half. "This is the last straw! I'm going to make them wish they had never been born!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"So after experiencing today, are you going to stop reading comics now?" Alexis quizzed as she was sipping her drink.

"You got to be kidding me! No way!" Sophia answered.

The others groaned.

"You would think she would actually learn a lesson." Skye muttered.

"You wish." Eliza groaned.

"Isn't that Darien?" Ava said, suddenly. The girls turned around to see Darien coming into the Café and he took a seat.

"Hey it is. What's he doing here alone?" Alexis responded.

The others shrugged.

-Darien-

_I have to find that crystal before the evil does. Only I don't know where to start or who owns it, _he sighed. _My whole life has been nothing but puzzles, having large gaps here and there. _

"Hey Darien!" a loud voice pulled him back to reality.

"Oh hey Serena…" he replied through gritted teeth.

Man, that girl is annoying sometimes.

"Sooo whatcha up to?"

"Nothing."

"Sure you won't. Anyways—"

"Did anyone ever told you that you are a motormouth? You sure talk a lot." Darien responded.

Twitching, Sophia exclaimed angrily. "That was mean, you big jerk! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The girls gasped while Sophia sweat-dropped, realizing what she had done. Darien raised one of his eyebrows to stare at the strange girl.

"Punish me?" he scoffed. "As if. What are you going to do to me? Turn me into a frog?" he laughed at the thought though it only made Sophia to be more angry.

"I had it with you! I swear I'm going to get you one of these days! You hear me!" Sophia yelled when Darien had to leave the Café.

"Yeah sure you will. I will be expecting that." he called back.

Sophia screamed with rage, annoyed at the black-haired twit.

"Sophia!" Skye hissed. "I can't believe you did that! What were you thinking?"

"Save it, Skye!" Sophia snapped.

"Skye's right, Sophia. You have to be careful or one little mistake such as that can ruin your true identity." Luna replied.

Eyes flashing, Sophia grabbed Luna who meowed at the unexpected grab and Sophia stuffed the cat into her bag.

"That oughta shut her up."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Darien…Prince of Earth…come to me…" said a beautiful yet haunted voice._

"_I want to but I can't find you!" echoed Darien's voice. "Please tell me where you are!"_

"_Come to me, Darien! Follow my voice! Come to me!"_

_He started to run by following the voice._

"_Come!"_

"_I'm coming! Just please hold on." he pleaded as he ran._

_He stopped running once he saw a figure that was a bit far ahead of him. The shadows were covering the person, making the figure to not be shown._

"_Please find the crystal. Help me be free again. Help me."_

"_I'm trying. I just don't know where I can find it." Darien said._

"_I know you will. I believe in you."_

_The figure then started to vanish into sparkles. _

"_Wait!" _

_It was too late since the person had already dissolved away, leaving Darien alone to stare at the empty spot._

Darien gasped as he pushed himself up, breathing heavily.

_That dream again. _Darien thought. _Why do I always have that dream?_

His eyes flickered on a light that struck the ground so his eyes followed the light only it had led him to the full moon that was shining brightly. He stared at it for a long time until a smile was placed on his lips.

_I promise you…I'll set you free…whoever you are. I promise you._

A/N: …so um…maybe the dream was similar to Darien's dream in Sailor Moon…yea um…yea…this was just to help me get going so when I find something else I will replace it. R&R! Til then, see ya!


	18. Daydreams and Nightmares! Iolite's Goodb

A/N: Heeeyyyyyyy I'm back! So yeah…I have done some changes to this story…again…from now on (til the end of Season 1) the enemies will search for a crystal and instead of saying 'Moon Silver Power!', Sophia will now say Moon Power! But I will still use Moon Silver Power sometime later. Here we go!

Chapter 16: Daydreams and Nightmares! Iolite's Goodbye!

An angry snarl erupted the silent place followed by a small explosion that caused the tree to explode in pieces.

_Those…brats! I had it with them! I'll make them pay! This time for good! _Iolite thought, growling dangerously.

She then made out a gasp as she realized how she can defeat those pests.

"Sollicitus! Come forward!"

Nothing happened for a while until the leaves started to sway to the side like how a strong wind would blow them. Soon, black shadow energy started to form in a circle before the shadows died down, revealing a figure.

The figure had a long black cloak that was covering its body while it wore a hood. The only thing that was shown was its creepily white glowing eyes.

"I want you to make the scouts that they wish they had never been born and find that crystal in the process." Iolite spoke, wickedly.

With a creepy stare, the figure vanished.

_Now let's see the scouts getting out of this one_.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Heads up!" a voice cried out, alerting Sophia who was happily skipping.

Because she was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the voice until something hard rammed into her face which caused her to fall down.

"Ow! That hurt!" she screamed.

"Well if you had paid more attention, you would've been able to dodge it or maybe actually catch it. But you can't even catch it even if your life was depending on it."

Knowing who that voice belonged to, Sophia let out an angered growl as she slowly turned her head around to see Darien holding up the ball that smacked her in the face.

"I've had it with you, Darien! Go pick someone your size!" Sophia exclaimed, automatically jumping up.

Muttering angrily, Sophia turned on her heels and stalked off.

Darien stared after her until voices shouted out to him.

"Hey Darien! You gonna pass back the ball or what?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." he then threw the ball and resumed playing.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The noise from the door that was being slammed shut woke Luna up.

"It would've been better if you had gently closed the door."

Noticing that she didn't reply, Luna opened one of her eyes and saw a furious Sophia who was muttering incoherently.

"I hate that…person! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Ooo he makes me so mad!" Sophia ranted.

Luna gave out a puff of sigh, knowing exactly where this will lead to.

"This is just like the other arguments she had told me." Luna muttered.

"Did you even hear what I just said?!"

When Luna didn't answer, Sophia snatched the cat that gave out a yowl at the unexpected snatch.

"Well?"

"Yes, yes." Luna replied, dazed.

"Liar." she then placed Luna on her bed.

"Why is he treating me so horrible?" Sophia replied, quietly as she buried a part of her chin in her arm. "What did I ever do to him?" she started to tear up.

"Hmm…I'm sure he will come around. Maybe this is his way of showing you that he likes you."

"What? That cold-hearted jerk? No way."

/*/*/*/*/*/

_The place was white, completely white. At first it didn't show any signs of life forms until two people were what it looked like floating. _

"_Oh, my White Knight." the voice replied, giggling._

_The figure, White Knight, was holding the girl and he made his head to look down at her, placing a smile on his face._

"_My dear princess. We shall be together forever." White Knight said._

_The girl nodded, her dreamy eyes were not yet taken off from him._

"_I have something to say to you."_

"_Anything, my Knight."_

"_You need to wake up."_

"_Wake up…?"_

"SOPHIA, WAKE UP!" a loud voice screamed at the top of its lung.

Sophia snapped herself wide awake, startled and before she knew it, she fell off the bed and landed on the ground with a hard THUD.

"About time, you brainless oaf." Skye muttered.

"For the last time, I am not a brainless oaf!" Sophia argued back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You would think they would have pity on us…" Ava responded before Eliza and Alexis gave out a sigh, shaking their heads in disagreement.

"No way." Eliza disagreed, shaking her head.

Alexis was twitching badly because of the loudness that came from Sophia and Skye. Of course, she couldn't take it anymore…

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Alexis screamed, scaring the wits out of Ava and Eliza. This had actually broke Skye and Sophia's argument since they stopped fighting.

"We hear you. Don't need to go and blow up our ear drums."

"What?!" she yelled. "Why you… Come here, you!"

She started to chase the two around the house which made Eliza and Ava to sigh once again.

"When will this ever end?" Luna moaned; one of her eyebrows was twitching.

"Once in a blue moon. Now, let's return to our studies." Ava said, taking out her book.

"Aw Ava." Eliza groaned.

/*/*/*/*/*/

After the whole façade, Alexis managed to breathe a sigh of relief…for as long as she could.

"So which movie do you want to see?" Eliza asked, looking at the pictures that were shown in the display.

"I don't know."

Sudden shrieks alerted them so they turned around, going in their fighting stance.

"Huh what? Evil beware, I shall vanquish you! Rin, pou, zin, tai, kai!" Skye threw the paper which struck Sophia on the forehead.

"Oh…" Skye sweat-dropped before she growled. "Oh Sophia! You know you shouldn't scare us like that, you brainless oaf!"

"Cool your rockets, Skye. Now, what's the matter?" Eliza asked.

Sophia replied stiffly though the girls didn't understand.

"Are you human or not?" Skye muttered.

"I don't know if you noticed, Skye, but she seemed to be stiff and can't move or talk because from your…paper." Ava stated, closing her book.

"Oh…" Skye then removed the paper. "Now would you tell us?"

"Taylor Smith has got himself a girlfriend." Sophia wailed.

"What? No way!" Alexis exclaimed, snatching the paper away from Sophia. "It's true! Our social life is ruined."

"Oh for…" the girls let out a sigh as Alexis and Sophia continued to cry at the horrible news.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Screams filled the air and they sounded as if they were in pain. Soon, laughter was followed.

"Your dreams shall be mine!" a hideous monster replied, letting out an evil cackle.

Black energy started to crackle around the people and then it vanished, leaving the citizens to fall down unconsciousness though something came out of them. At first, it looked like a puff of smoke with many different colors which then was transformed into different shapes.

Some of the shapes looked like animals, people (such as musicians, singers, teachers etc.) and so on. They looked cheery and happy but in a blink of an eye, they suddenly turned black as they had red demonic eyes.

The creature who created the chaos cackled…

"No one can stop me!" it laughed.

"Think again, cloak face!"

"What?"

The creature turned around to see a figure in the shadows.

"When I have bad dreams, I wake up pissed at the person and that means you! And for that, I cannot forgive you! I am Sailor Moon and I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

The cloaked monster laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" Moon asked.

"There's only one of you…against this?" it then reveal the forms of animals and peoples.

Sailor Moon gasped at the sight since she felt that something about them was off. They looked like zombies with red eyes and they had absolute no control.

"Think again, bleach face. I call upon the power of Mars! Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

A fiery arrow rushed towards the creature. However, the brute gave a scoff and moved sideways to dodge it.

"You're toast, you sleaze slime ball!" Mars replied, joining Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mars!" Moon said, delighted.

"Hiya."

"Two scouts? I wanted a real fight not some two Prima Donnas."

"Hey!"

"You want trouble, pal? Well, you're in luck! You're gonna have one! Jupiter…Extreme Thunder!" the voice echoed.

The cloaked figure stood still for a moment which made the scouts to think that it will hurt it but at the right time, the figure made itself to be transparent which allowed the attack to go right through it.

Jupiter growled when she saw that. "So what? You're just a coward that can't even fight its own battles! You're making other people to do your dirty work!"

"Such a pity…Minions…attack these wretch brats!"

The zombies got up while the scouts placed themselves in a fighting stance. They then started to lunge towards them though the scouts dodged their attacks.

"Jupiter…Extreme Thunder!"

One of the zombies got electrocuted then it collapsed to the ground.

"Alright, Jupiter!"

Just their luck, the zombie went back up.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Jupiter growled.

"Mercury…Freezing Fog!"

"Haha! You think your pathetic attacks can stop me? I'm the most powerful being around here!"

"Then prove it!" Skye shouted.

It narrowed its eyes then extended out its hand so that the palms were facing them. Black swirling energy emitted out of the hands which blasted the scouts of their feet, making them to crash down to the ground hard.

"Mars! Keep your smart mouth shut!" Moon replied.

"Zip it."

"Venus…Golden Heart chain!"

Just in time, the golden chain pulled Skye and Sophia out of the harm's way while Mercury and Jupiter jumped sideways to avoid the attack.

"Oh a new welcomer. This should be fun."

"Fun for you maybe but not for us! I am Sailor Venus, soldier of beauty and love! On behalf of my planet, I will punish you!"

"Heard that speech one too many times. Is that the best one you can produce?"

"Shut it." Venus growled.

Mercury took this chance to analyze the zombies. It took a while but after figuring and putting things together, it clicked.

"Wait a minute…You guys! These zombies are people's dreams except it's their nightmares!" Ava exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well done, Mercury." the cloaked fiend congratulated her as it smirked.

Mercury then turned her body sideways so now, her head was facing the scouts.

"Their dreams had been turned into nightmares. We need to find a way to reverse the nightmares back into dreams."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Venus asked.

"This just got a lot complicated." Sophia muttered.

"Only because your pea pint-sized brain can't comprehend of what's going on." Mars responded.

"That's untrue! I have a ton of brain cells!"

"More like a ton of rocks."

"You take that back, you brat!"

"Oh, I'm a brat!? At least I'm not some klutz dweeb!"

"Says you!"

The rest of the girls including the cloaked figure and the zombies sweat-dropped at the argument.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" the enemy roared with anger. It then released its attack at the two bickering scouts.

The bickering scouts gasped at the attacks and just when it was about to hit them, something slashed the attack. They gasped at the abrupt stop though when Sophia turned to face up ahead she cheered.

"Alright, White Knight! Perfect timing!"

Up on a pole, stood a figure or rather White Knight.

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars. You cannot hope to defeat the enemy if you continue to fight. Set your fighting aside and believe in each other. Only then can you defeat the enemy."

"White Knight's right, you guys." Jupiter said.

"Yeah let's do it!"

"All of this goody goody stuff is making me want to vomit! My minions attack them!" the beast commanded.

"Try to attack the enemy." Ava instructed as Mars and Jupiter prepared to fight.

"Time to take out the trash! Jupiter…Extreme…"

"Mars Flaming…"

"Thunder!"

"Arrow!"

Electricity circled around the flaming arrow and with a perfect hit, it struck the horrible creature, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Now, Sailor Moon." Skye commanded.

"I'm on it, Mars." Sophia took out her tiara, placing it between her index finger and thumb. "Moon Tiara…" she flung the tiara. "Spray!" and as it flew, the tiara sprayed out glitter, striking the terrible monster that screamed in pain.

"Ha! Moon-dusted!"

"Hey look. The dreams are back to normal." they watched as the nightmares were transformed back into dreams and the dreams then sunk back into its rightful owners.

"Nice going team!"

"Great job, everyone. You did well." White Knight said, making everyone to go in awe though it made Sophia to go head over heels…

"It's not over yet!" a sudden unwelcoming voice exclaimed, infuriated. "You brats are going to pay!"

Hearing the voice, White Knight turned around to see something headed towards the unaware Sailor Moon. Gasping, White Knight quickly ran towards her and it all happened to fast for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw White Knight in front of her, taking the attack for her.

"White Knight!" she shouted in horror as she watched the knight collapsing.

Sophia caught him as she fell on her knees. "White Knight! White Knight!"

An evil laughter erupted the place, alerting the scouts.

"You!" Sailor Moon glared at the familiar figure.

"I'm so glad that you still remembered me." Iolite responded. "I feel so honored."

"You witch!" Moon yelled.

"Me? A Witch!? How dare you!" Iolite unleashed another of her attacks.

White Knight opened his eyes to see the oncoming attack so he pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, taking the attack yet again. He screamed in pain, falling down.

"White Knight! NO!" Sailor Moon cried out. "You monster! Leave him alone!"

"Hey it's not my fault that he decided to be all heroic."

"Jupiter…extreme thunder!" the lightning just managed to make a scratch on one of Iolite's cheek.

"Argh! My cheek is ruined! _No one_ is allowed to mess up my face!" she screeched, holding her injured cheek.

"That's not the only thing that will be injured so I suggest you scram!" Mars exclaimed.

Iolite's eyes flashed dangerously before letting out a scoff. "You think you got the guts?"

"I do so! Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

The arrow flew towards the enemy but to Mars's horror, Iolite grabbed the arrow that was an inch away to pierce her face. Iolite then broke the arrow in half, having the pieces to crumble to the ground.

"Pathetic. Just like you are."

"No…it's you who is pathetic." everyone turned to see Moon who was still at the Knight's side. Her head was down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "You always have people to do your dirty work. But I had enough of it!"

The scouts gasped when they saw tears staining her cheeks.

"This is your time to say goodbye, you witch! You have terrorized people enough! I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I will _vanquish_ you with the power of love! Moon…"

She placed the tiara between her index finger and her thumb. "Tiara Spray!" she flung the tiara and as it flew, spray of glitter sprayed out, striking the enemy.

Iolite screamed in pain when the tiara struck her and just like that, it was gone.

"Finally…that witch has been defeated."

/*/*/*/*/*/

The dark princess's eyes flashed as if it had sensed something was wrong.

"Hmm…Iolite has failed me…"

"About time. I always knew she was such a failure."

"Oh? And I suppose you can do it better, Zircon?" the princess asked.

"Of course, my princess. I shall go and do your deeds whenever you tell me so." she bowed.

"So be it. Go ahead and do my deeds but if you fail, you will end up like Iolite."

"Yes, my princess."

With that, a spiral of water covered Zircon completely, vanishing.

A/N: …this one took forever…So Iolite has been defeated and in comes a new enemy…Zircon! How will this turn out? See you next time!


	19. A Warrior to the rescue! White Knight's

A/N: Wow can't believe we're almost done season 1! I really like season 2 :D sooo here we go!

Chapter 17: A Warrior to the rescue! White Knight's capture!

"SOPHIA, WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" came a loud obnoxious voice.

"Urgh, five more minutes…" she mumbled, turning around.

"Wake up!" Sophia felt someone was tugging her so she gripped at the edge of the bed tightly.

"No! Leave me alone." she moaned, sleepily. "I need my beauty nap."

The person sighed. "Well, you're going to be late if you keep up this way. It's five minutes til nine."

It was silent until…

"ARGHHHHHHH! FIVE MINUTES TILL NINE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Sophia complained, quickly getting out of bed and zoomed around the place to get everything in order.

Her mom sighed. "I did Sophia…"

On her way to the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a toast and her things for school and zoomed out of the house.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia panted heavily as she was still running. Because she was in such a hurry, she didn't notice that she had bumped into something…

"Argh! Why don't you watch where you are going?" Sophia exclaimed when she fell on the ground.

"Well it's not my fault you decided to be a blind oaf."

"Huh?" she looked up only to see the least unexpected person. She scowled at the sight. "Oh it's you Darien."

"You make it sound like as if I'm some type of disease."

"You _are _a disease! A horrible one!"

"Hmm…if I'm a disease then you're a parasite."

"You two-timed jerk!" she screamed, annoyed. She blinked before she let out a shout. "Oh no! I'm even more late! It's all your fault!"

With that, she took off in a rocket speed which left Darien to look at the running Sophia.

_Strange girl._

/*/*/*/*/*/

"I can't believe I got a detention." Sophia moaned. "And it's all that Darien's fault. He just had to stall me."

"Hey Sophia. Why so glum?"

Sophia stared at the ground as a response.

"Oh I know why. You got a detention. You know I'm surprised. I think this is your first detention." one of her friends, Alena, replied.

"Yeah and I have none. According to my list, Sophia and Alena has equal amount of detention." Alexander stated.

"Can it, Alexander!" Alena exclaimed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_So this is where I have to find the crystal…The Princess must be joking. This planet is so…primitive. _Zircon thought as she was aimlessly wandering down the park. She looked up at the bright shining sun while she placed her hand beside her forehead, acting like sunglasses. _Ohh why did have to be so hot? I can barely think and work in this treacherous heat._

She walked towards the edge of the path to stare at the shimmering lake until someone bumped into her which caused her to fall into the lake. She gave out a shout at the unexpected bump and shuddered when the water touched her skin.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me help you out."

"You better be sorry you ungrateful brat!" she exclaimed, her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes, she felt a small blush once she looked at her helper. It was a man with black hair and piercing black eyes.

"Hold my hand."

"Huh?" she blinked. "O-oh…"

Once she grabbed his hand, he pulled her out.

"So…am I still an ungrateful brat?"

She blinked again until she realized that he had spoken. "Oh? No, no, no. Haha, my apologies." she stammered, awkwardly. "Bye." she zoomed away.

"Whew." the girl panted, leaning against a tree after she was far away from the man. "He sure was cute…"

_Zircon! Go back to your mission! _a sharp voice exclaimed in her head.

The girl, Zircon, winced at the sharpness. _Oh right…_

_Don't tell me you had forgotten._

_Um…no, no! Hehe! I was right on it._

_After you stop going gaga over that boy._

Zircon let out a sigh. _Yes princess._

She narrowed her eyes before she vanished into thin air.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well if it isn't the canary. Fancy meeting you here."

Annoyed, Sophia broke her cup that made the liquid to pour out of the crushed cup. The girls stared at the cup before looking at the angered Sophia and Darien. Thinking, they scooted away from the heated girl.

"And _what _do you mean by that, _Darien? _I'll have you know that I always hang out here." Sophia replied through her gritted teeth.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this is where I hang out too."

"Oh yeah? With who? With your imaginary friend?" Sophia burst out laughing.

Darien scowled. "Ha. Ha. You're _so _funny."

"Hey who's that?" Eliza asked noticing a blue-haired girl that entered the Café. Puzzled, Darien, Sophia and the other girls all looked at the blue-haired girl.

"Oh I know her. Well not personally. I accidentally pushed her into a lake. Couldn't say she was too happy about that." Darien responded, making the girls to sweat-drop.

"Hmm…looks like my klutziness is wearing on you too." Sophia snickered.

"I'll say. I'm still more graceful than you. You can't even walk down the blocks without tripping every single time." Darien said before he let out a shout of surprise as he had nearly lost his balance.

"Oh…I'm sorry." a voice apologized. It then looked up, blinking before it let out a scowl. "Oh, it's you." everyone turned around to see the blue-haired girl.

"So you still remember me?"

"How could I not? You're the brat that pushed me into the lake." she muttered.

"Hey I said I was sorry."

"Excuses. It's a wonder how anyone can put up with you."

"It's like…we were meant to be friends." Sophia suddenly said, having a starry-eyed look. "Finally someone understands my sympathy!" Sophia cried out, glomping on the poor girl who gave her a blank look.

"And who's this crazed girl?"

"I call her by canary." Darien replied.

Sophia gave out an irritated groan.

"A canary huh? Anyways…I should be going." the girl said, pushing Sophia away.

"Well she was…interesting?" Skye said, staring at the girl.

Everyone agreed with a nod of their heads. "Uh huh."

"Better than that witch girl."

The blue-haired girl flashed when she heard one of them saying that.

"What happened to her anyway?"

Losing some interest in their conversation, the blue-haired girl walked out of the café before she hid herself in a nearby alleyway where she can transform into her true self. A spiral of water rushed upwards, covering her completely.

"I feel much better." Zircon replied, grinning evilly. "Now time to find that crystal!"

She took a peek out of the corner and narrowed her eyes.

"Ah ha. Found you!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

There seemed to be a figure, a lady to be exact that seemed to be lost in thought. The sun was on her face, beating down though the all of a sudden, the sunlight faded away as it was replaced by shadow.

Curious, the lady looked up to see a girl. Not knowing who the girl was, she stood up.

"Oh who are you? A-are you lost?" the lady asked.

The girl didn't say anything except that evil grin was still on her face. "It's not me who is lost. It's you who is lost! Now give me the crystal!"

She struck her hands out, sending two beams of light towards her. The lady gasped and gave out a scream of agony when the lights hit her. Slowly and agonizing, the crystal had finally came out.

"Damn. It's a fake one."

"Stop right there! How dare you disturb the lady's silence!"

"Huh?" the enemy slightly turned her head to see five shadows. "Oh and who you might be?"

"We are the Sailor Scouts, the champions of justice!"

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you!"

"On behalf of…"

"Mars!" Sailor Mars announced.

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"And Venus!"

"We will punish you!" the scouts shouted.

"Hey you guys! I was supposed to say that!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Ooo I'm shaking." the enemy replied.

"Well you should be! Mars Flaming…Arrow!"

The fiery arrow raced towards the creature. Narrowing her eyes, the enemy timed it right and released her water attacks which as a result, cleaned out the fire arrow.

"What? How dare you! No one can stop my attacks!" Mars exclaimed.

Moon snickered at her unfortunate. "Aww we should feel so _sorry_ for you."

"Watch it, maniac!"

"Guys, quit it! We have more important things to do."

"You got that brainy! Have a taste of my powers!" the foe released her water spiral attack that spiraled towards the scouts who avoided it just in time.

"Ha! Who taught you how to aim? Your mom?" Sailor Moon shouted, laughing at the horrible aim.

Enraged, the fiend fired its attack once again though it made Sailor Moon to scream with fright before she jumped in order to avoid the deathly attack. She avoided the attacks a couple of times until the water attack started to race towards her. Sophia ducked down but it still brushed at the tip of her back which caused her to fall down to the ground from the strong force of the water.

"You're finished, Moon brat!" the brute unleashed the attack one more time.

Sophia gasped when it was coming closer so she shielded her face by placing her hands in front of her face, turning away. However, when it was a few centimeters away from her, something made the attack to stop. Noticing that nothing happened, she opened one of her eyes and gasped delighted when she spotted the familiar rose.

Not knowing who that rose belonged to, the enemy just now spotted a figure that was diagonally ahead of her.

"Water is the driving force of all nature. It shouldn't be wasted. Guided by its moonlight, I am White Knight! A sworn protector of the Earth and Sailor Moon!"

"Oh great. More nuisances. Guess I just have to get rid of you too!"

Once the foe released its attack, White Knight jumped into the air to dodge the powerful attack and took out its silvery-white rose. He then threw the rose to strike the creature.

"Ha! It's going to take more than just a measly rose to defeat me!" she put her hand out and a blast of water emitted out, crushing the rose.

White Knight landed on the ground, in front of Sailor Moon who had a dreamy look.

"Ohh White Knight! You're just fantastic!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, having hearts in her eyes.

"Sailor Moon…" White Knight began.

"Yes?"

"It would be wise to pay more attention to the battle then to go gaga over your savior." he told her.

"Oh…" Sophia replied, blushing with embarrassment. "Hehe…right…"

"It's over creep! Six against one! I don't see how you can defeat us all!" Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter Extreme…"

"Venus Golden Heart…"

"Thunder!"

"Chain!"

The electricity swirled around the chain but the enemy dodged by simply moving to the side.

"What? The creep dodged it."

"Just who are you anyway?" Mercury asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I was hoping when you would ask."

"Just get to the point." Mars snapped.

"No need to be grouchy." the blue-haired creep replied. "I am Zircon! Here to carry out my deeds from my princess!"

"What are your deeds exactly?" Mercury quizzed.

"Haven't you already figured it out? I thought you were supposed to be smart, Mercury. I mean, I'm sure you have met my former…_mate_, have you? You might know her by the name of Iolite."

The scouts gasped.

"Yes, yes. Very dramatic. Just like Iolite, we both carry the same mission. Unfortunately, Iolite had met her doom so now I'm her replacement. And I swore to my princess that I will destroy this primitive planet! But in order to that…I need to destroy you pests first!" letting out a shout of anger, Zircon blasted her water attack which had nearly struck the scouts.

However, when she blasted it again, this time, the scouts didn't had a chance to dodge it so they got hit from the water.

Sailor Moon got smashed painfully against a pole with her back before she collapsed down. Grunting, she weakly got onto her knees but gasped when she saw White Knight flying towards her.

Giving out a small whimper, White Knight collided into her which made Sailor Moon to slide back a few centimeters away.

White Knight groaned from the pain as he felt the stings on his body.

"White Knight…are you alright?"

"I…think so. I think…it's time for this…witch to be gone."

Sailor Moon nodded. "I like the way you think."

She then glared at the enemy, placing White Knight gently on the ground and stood up.

"Alright, you two-timed twit! I just had enough of you! Be prepared to be moon-dusted!"

Zircon scoffed. "I'm not that easily to get rid of you. But go ahead and try."

Glaring at her, Sailor Moon took out her tiara. "Moon Tiara Spray!"

The tiara raced towards the blue-haired enemy who still had the evil face. When she timed it right, she blasted out her water attack which washed over the tiara. As a result, the tiara clattered to the ground since it lost its power.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked as she watched the dull tiara.

"I did told you."

"You know…sometimes I wonder which one is hard to get rid of. Weeds or wimps." Sailor Mars responded with hatred.

Flashing her eyes at the sailor scout, she exclaimed. "Me a wimp? How dare you!"

She blasted her attack once again and just in time, Sailor Mars had miraculously dodged it.

"You know what? I just had enough of you!" Zircon shouted with irritation.

She extended her fists so that circle of lights had circled around her fists. The lights then flew away from her fists. Because of this, Sailor Moon thought she was going to struck her so she placed her hands in front of face, waiting for the attack…

But…

It never came.

Curiously, she gasped when she heard a scream of pain so Moon turned around to see White Knight being covered in Zircon's light.

"White Knight!" Sailor Moon shouted in horror.

White Knight continued to scream until it was his last one. Just like that, he was gone.

"No! White Knight!" maddened, Sailor Moon turned around to face the evil witch. "Give him back! Right now! Give him back!"

She let out an evil laugh until she started to fade away. The only thing that was still there was her voice but it echoed around. "Listen well, scouts! If you ever want to see your beloved knight again, come to the place where it is always dark! Come…if you dare!"

Her voice then faded away.

A/N: Woahhhh, things are gonna get intense in the next chapter! Three more chapters until the final battle! Who's going to win? Stay right there and I'll show you!


	20. How long is forever? Scouts Honor!

A/N: The fight for the final battle is coming near! Like omg! :D:D:D:D:D also, the search for the crystal is almost near as well. There is only one carrier! Who could it be? Stay still if you want to find out!

Chapter 18: How long is forever? Scouts Honor!

"White Knight! White Knight!" Sailor Moon screamed when she watched with horror as her beloved saviour vanished. "NO!" she howled, feeling the tears that are coming out of her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" the girls shouted, running up the broken girl.

Unable to contain the tears, Sailor Moon let it out. "White Knight!"

"Sophia…" Skye said, making her hand to touch her shoulder.

But, Sophia harshly removed her hand away by shrugging it off. "Leave me alone." she sobbed.

"Sophia, you and I both know that White Knight is alive. This isn't the end of the world yet." Mercury stated.

It was silent except for the tears and the sobs that racked Sailor Moon's body. Finally, the tears subsided which left Sailor Moon to mumble something.

"Sorry?" Skye asked, not understanding what her fellow leader said.

"I'm going to rescue him." Moon repeated, this time a bit louder.

She got up but it wasn't even a few steps since her path was blocked.

"Move out of the way." she growled, fists clenched.

"You're thinking irrationally. This is probably just some trap of theirs. You have to think this through. When you get to their place—wherever it is—what will you do then?" Ava asked, her eyes never leaving the tear-stained Sailor Moon.

"Mercury is right, Moon. In order to figure it out on how to save White Knight, we first need to know where the place is." Eliza pointed it out.

By then, Sailor Moon was shaking from head to toe. "Fine." she snapped. "Do it your way."

Angered, Sailor Mars walked towards the depressed scout and a sudden noise filled the place. Sailor Moon held her red cheek from Mars's slap.

"You are just so stubborn, Sailor Moon. Sure you are a leader and all but sometimes leaders have to listen to their fellow teammates if they want something to be successful. Don't push away the help we are giving you. Most people are grateful when someone gives them help."

"Sailor Mars is right."

"Luna!" the girls excluding Sailor Moon gasped when they turned around to see the female cat.

"Anyways, Artemis and I will go and find where the enemies' lair is. You girls try to talk some sense into Sophia and comfort her. She's going through some tough time and right now, she needs you whether she wants to accept it or not." Luna told them.

She was about to walk away until she stopped. "Oh and Ava?"

"Yes?" Ava asked.

Luna stared at Ava for a minute before her crescent moon started to shine. A beam of light emitted out of the shape and inside the beam, something was slowly starting to be created. Soon, the beam of light died down and out came an object that clattered to the ground.

"Here." Luna pushed the object towards Ava who walked to the object to pick it up.

"What's this?"

"It's a mini-computer in which you can analyze things. It's quite helpful and you will need it right now."

"Wait…why did Sailor Mercury just now got that computer?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Oh um hehe…"

"Luna! It would've been so much helpful if you had given it before!" Mars yelled at the cat.

"Sorry. It slipped my mind." she mumbled.

"Sure it did."

Luna turned around then slightly glanced back at the girls. "Good luck."

With that, she ran off.

/*/*/*/*/*/

White Knight grunted when he got greeted from the cold hard ground. Moaning, he pushed himself up (though he was still on the ground) and looked around the unfamiliar place.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"You are in my home world." a voice announced.

"What? Who's there?" because of the voice, White Knight quickly picked himself up and threw a rose (since he acted on instinct).

He gave out a short gasp when he saw his rose was stopped as if someone had caught it.

"Is that how you greet guests?" the voice asked, pretending to sniff the rose. The shadow from the figure was finally removed only to reveal a woman.

The woman had black back-length wavy hair with midnight blue eyes. She also wore a long dark amethyst color.

White Knight studied her. Though the more he did, the more nothing had came up.

"You are wondering who am I." she said.

White Knight said nothing though he glared at her.

"I am Princess Zaphie, the ruler of the Negaverse."

The boy blinked. "You? A ruler? You look too young to rule."

The princess's eyes flashed at the comment he made. "While you are here, you are to obey me!"

"Ha! As if! I am never obeying anyone from the Negaverse. I serve on the true side!"

"Pitiful." Zaphie snarled. "You look such a promising young man. It's such a pity that you are not on our side."

"I told you! I'm never going to serve with you hags!" White Knight shouted.

"Hags?!" she screeched. Quickly, she got of the seat and lunged at White Knight.

Eyes narrowed, White Knight swiftly dodged the attack and when he did, he had also thrown a rose which managed to scratch her cheek. The princess gave out a shriek, clutching her scratched cheek.

"You…will pay for this! No one attacks me!" she roared before she unleashed a dark purple streak.

White Knight gasped and after he timed it right, he dodged into the air which let the streak to smash at the ground instead. He then landed on the ground perfectly and glared at the wicked princess.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"What do you suggest we do, Ava?" Eliza asked.

They were currently at Skye's house, discussing of what they should do.

"I think that we should go back to the spot to where we had fought Zircon. Maybe we can find some clues so I can analyze it to my computer. Maybe that way, we can find the entrance to the dark world." Ava answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis nodded, getting up. "But we first gotta transform just in case."

"Yeah!"

Sailor Moon gave out a small sigh as she was in deep thought. Her head was planted inside of her arm, resting. _I wonder if…he is alright…White Knight…_

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

_If you could hear me, then please be alright. We're—I am—coming to get you._

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Scout Power!" they shouted.

Pretty soon, the house was filled with different color of lights. The transformation was done when each of the girls posed.

"Come on!" the girls ran out of the house and into the place where they had fought Zircon.

However, at the entrance, Mercury stopped and gave a look at Sophia was staring at the ground, zoned out.

_She needs some time…_Mercury thought before she vanished away.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Okay so what exactly are we looking for?" Eliza asked.

"Um…anything that could possibly lead us to the dark world…?" Ava said, unsure.

"In other words, you don't know…" Skye sighed.

"Girls! Girls!"

"Huh?" Jupiter turned around to search for the voice. "Hey it's Luna and Artemis!"

The scouts turned towards where Jupiter was staring at.

"Hey Artemis. Luna. Did you guys find anything?" Venus asked.

The two cats stopped running and caught their breath before they spoke.

"We think we did. We felt bad vibes coming from the portal." Luna answered.

"Great! Lead the way, kitty cats!"

"Hold on. Where's Sophia? We need her too, you know."

"Yes but—"

"You guys aren't going _anywhere_!" came a voice.

The girls spun around to see a hideous monster, along with…

"Zircon!" the girls exclaimed, spotting the blue-haired girl who laughed.

"In the flesh, girlies! Now tell me…there's only four of you when originally there's supposed to be five…what happened to your pal, Sailor Moon? Did she break a nail or something?" she laughed, evilly.

"The only thing that is going to be broken is your face! Jupiter Extreme…Thunder!" her voice echoed when she launched her attack.

Growling, Zircon had barely avoided the attack.

"I like the way Jupiter thinks. It's the best idea!" Mars replied. "Mars Flaming Arrow!"

Narrowing her eyes, Zircon snatched the fire arrow in a heartbeat.

"Pathetic."

"Hey! How can you stop my attack? No one stops my attack!" Mars growled.

"Oh that's too bad." she mocked her, making her to growl.

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!"

Zircon gave a sharp yell when the chain harshly smacked against her face, letting her to drop the arrow to the ground.

"You wretched brat! You will pay for that! Tardacus! Make sure you defeat them!" she commanded and started to dissolve away.

The monster had a green scaly skin along with some spikes on its body. It had red and white eyes followed by a snake-like tongue with sharp teeth.

"What? Can't fight your own battles, coward?" Jupiter yelled.

Zircon flashed her a look. "I don't have time for you, pests."

Jupiter scoffed. "I'll bet."

Zircon gave her a dirty look before she vanished.

"Tardacus!" the monster yelled, unleashing its attack which was a thin beam of a reddish white streak.

The scouts dodged it by moving out of the way though some of them fell to the ground when they tried to land since the attack nearly came out of nowhere.

"You are really getting on my nerves! Jupiter Extreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled, launching her attack.

Just like that, Tardacus sucked in the power which shocked Jupiter.

"What?"

"Haha! Try again, Sailor Brats!" the fiend launched its own attack though the scouts got struck from it.

"Ugh…how are we going to beat him?" Venus replied, trying to get up since she got hit from the powerful impact.

All of a sudden, an object came in, flying towards the horrendous creature. The creature noticed this so it moved out of the way though the object just managed to scratch its arm. With ease, the object flew towards the hand that was raised into the air and the hand caught it.

"Taking away a person is one thing but hurting my friends is another thing! I stand for love! And I stand for justice and truth too! I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" the shadow that was covering the figure was now revealed, showing a determined sailor scout.

The girls gasped, delighted. "Sailor Moon!"

"Hi guys. What do you say we finish this sleaze ball?" Moon asked.

"Yeah!" the scouts started launch their attacks which pretty soon weakened the monster greatly.

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

"Mars Flaming Arrow!"

"Mercury Freezing Fog!"

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!"

"Moon Tiara Spray!" the fiend screamed in agony once the tiara struck it, sending it to moon-dust.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts said in unison, running towards their leader.

"I'm so glad that you came. I was beginning to think that you weren't." Jupiter said.

Sophia gave a small smile. "Hey now. You guys are my friends and are special to me. I would do anything to save you. I don't want to lose you too."

"Aw I don't want to lose you too." Venus replied, having a teary eyed. The group hugged Sophia who hugged back.

"This is a sweet reunion and all but we have got to go. We think we had found the entrance to the dark world." Luna responded.

"Right."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"So that's the entrance?" Venus asked, staring at a black creepy hole.

"Yes indeed."

"It sure is creepy. Are you sure there's isn't another way? I mean maybe we can use sailor teleport…" Sailor Moon replied, glancing at the spooky hole uneasily.

"Why? Are you scared?" Mars snickered.

"Am not!"

"If you're not then you wouldn't mind going first, would you?" Mars quizzed, gesturing to the hole.

Sophia growled, scowling at Mars who smirked. "Fine then." she started to walk towards the hole until Luna stopped them since she spoke.

"Hold on a minute, girls."

"Huh?"

"I know this fight will be tough but you have to pull through. The world is counting on you scouts especially on you Sailor Moon. I know you can do it." Luna responded, feeling tears coming in.

"Aw Luna." Sophia replied, going down towards Luna.

"Yes. I believe in you scouts. Stay strong and believe that you can do it." Artemis responded.

"Right. We will do everything we can to defeat this evil!" Venus exclaimed.

"We will fight for justice and peace!"

"Yeah! And how does a milkshake and cheesecakes sound?" Jupiter said.

"Sounds perfect! And hey we will get Darien back as well!" Mercury replied with a nod.

"On behalf of…" Mars said.

"Scouts honor!" the group replied in unison.

A/N: So…maybe the fight is the next chapter. That being said, the next chapter and the next next chapter are the final ones of season 1! Woahhhh! And after that it's season 2! That season oughta be fun…with a whole bunch of stuff. If you want to find out, then stay right there and we will show you!


	21. To the Dark World! The Entrance to the F

A/N: Aaahh! Omg! Omg! Well here it is folks! The moment you have all been waiting for! The final battle for season 1! The final battle in which they will come face to face to Princess Zaphie! Who will win? Will they save Darien? If you stick around, you will find out!

Chapter 19: To the Dark World! The Entrance to the Final Battle!

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and gave the portal one final look before she walked to it. When the scouts were all in the portal, it suddenly got closed which made the girls to gasp at the sudden lock.

"What?"

"It's closed." Venus replied.

When Sailor Moon took a step, she suddenly felt the ground being weak and just like that, the ground collapsed beneath them, plunging them into the deep abyss and they screamed as they continued to fall down.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Eyes flashed in a dark spot. It flashed as if it had sensed something.

_Perfect. They are in. I suppose I should go and greet them._

It gave an evil cackle that echoed throughout the silent place.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The scouts landed on the ground with a very hard thud though they were in a tangled mess.

"Ow! That hurt! I hate using my butt as a cushion!" Sailor Moon wailed. "And would you get off me, Mars?"

"I would if Jupiter would get off! And for once in your life, Sophia, _stop complaining!" _

Jupiter and Mercury gave out a sigh when the two started to bicker.

"ENOUGH!" Jupiter yelled, instantly silencing the two bickering scouts.

"No need to yell." Sophia mumbled.

"Why don't we all just be organized and think this through." Mercury replied, trying to get free from the tangled group.

"We will just as soon as Jupiter will get off us."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jupiter laughed, sheepishly before she wiggled her way. "There."

"Great. Can you help us now?"

Nodding, Jupiter began to grab the scouts though when she reached Mars, she accidentally yanked her too hard which caused Mars to fall to the ground again.

"Ack! Oof!" Mars exclaimed, falling to the ground. "Jupiter!" she growled.

"Um sorry?"

Moon snickered.

"Ugh. So dark. Why does it have to be so dark?" Venus complained.

"Because they are ze vampires. I drank the ze blood from the humans and I hate sunlight!" Moon replied, imitating a vampire which…failed.

The girls sweat-dropped, scooting away from Sailor Moon.

"What a total wacko." Mars muttered.

"I heard that and I resent that!"

"Whatddya know? The truth does hurt."

"At least I don't look like a witch."

She gasped, dramatically. "Me? A witch! How dare you! At least I don't have a pig's nose!"

"Oh boy here we go again." Jupiter said, bringing her head down.

Alexis and Ava nodded, agreeing with her.

"Uh huh." the two scouts agreed.

"Anyways, I'm going to try and analyze this place so we will know where we are going." Ava replied, getting out her mini-computer.

"And please hurry up. I'm getting a migraine from these two grandmas." Venus responded, trying to ease out the pain by rubbing her temples.

Pretty soon, Venus gave a happy shout when Mercury announced that she had gotten something.

"Hey, I think I got something. "Mercury announced, instantly breaking Mars and Moon's argument.

"What is it?" Moon asked, puzzled.

"In order for us to complete this palace, we have to go that way." Mercury answered, pointing her finger to the direction which was straight.

In front of them stood a dark creepy hallway that gave off bad vibes and an unwelcoming feeling.

"Ohh just by looking at it, it automatically tells us that we should turn back." Venus shuddered, tearing her gaze away.

"Yeah and I sense some major bad vibes down the hall." Mars replied, eyes narrowed. "We should have our guards up."

The girls nodded though Moon gulped, frightened.

"Do we have to go in there?" she squeaked.

"For goodness sake, Sophia! Are you a scout or not?!" Mars snapped.

"Of course I am! What kind of a question is that?"

"Then you will have no problem entering the hallway! Besides, fighting the main enemy would probably be even scarier than this."

"Let's just hope it's not." Venus responded before the scouts entered the spooky hallway.

Little did they know, someone was watching them.

A little while later, Mars abruptly stopped which caused Sophia to roughly smack into her, making them to fall to the ground.

"Must you be such a klutz?" Mars snapped.

Sophia scowled. "I'm not clumsy. It's just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the walls get in the way."

The girls sweat-dropped while they were questioning her sanity.

"Right…"

"Stop talking for a minute." Ava shushed them.

The scouts went silent, trying to find what Mercury had discovered. When they didn't, Jupiter questioned her.

"What is it?"

Mercury didn't reply for a few minutes though when she thought that it was gone, she spoke.

"Oh nothing. I thought I had heard something. I guess it was just my imagination." she answered, earning a nod of understanding.

The more they walked in, Mercury started to doubt whether or not if the noise was her imagination or not.

Eyes narrowed, Mercury stopped as she searched the place.

_Only one way to find out._

She pulled out her mini-computer and started to type that could possibly help her to search…whatever she was looking for. When she got it, Mercury gasped and exclaimed to her fellow scouts.

"Guys, watch out! There's a life form up ahead!"

Just as when she said that, nothing had happened at first but then, a sudden gust of wind that looked similar like a fog burst out of nowhere which covered the place completely. The scouts shielded themselves from the unexpected fog-like wind.

"Huh? What…?" Venus asked, lowering her hands down when she felt that the wind-fog didn't seemed to be doing any harm to them.

A voice cackled throughout the place, alerting the scouts as they were looking around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jupiter commanded.

The voice cackled again. "I think not, my dearies."

"It's you! You were the one who created this wind-fog out of nowhere, wasn't it?" Mercury shouted, automatically solving the problem.

"My, my. Aren't we a smart-alec?"

Mars growled. "Then why did you sent a wind-fog that doesn't do any harm on us? You know, most enemies would try and kill us. You're just a weird one."

If the scouts could feel it, the enemy grinned nastily. "I think I will leave this question unanswered. Have fun, scouts. This will be sent to your doom!"

The foe cackled before it faded away.

"That's a strange one, alright." Mars muttered. "Come on. We still got a long way to go."

When they had noticed that Sailor Moon wasn't following them, they stopped only to see Sailor Moon staring.

"Come on, Sailor Moon. We don't have to time to wait and stare at the ground." Mars snapped.

When she didn't gave an answer, Mars narrowed her eyes and walked towards her. "Sailor Moon, can you even hear me!? Sailor Moon!" she growled though she was unaware that her once shining eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"What's up with her? She isn't usually this spacey." Venus replied, being concerned.

"Sailor…Moon…_(smack). _If you don't _(smack_) start walking (_smack_) this instant…I am going to (_smack_) fry you alive!"

"Hey chill out, Skye! Don't slap her!" Jupiter said, stopping Mars so that she can't deliver the final slap.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?"

"Hold on. I think she's coming around." Mercury stated.

Moon gave out a small groan before she landed her eyes on the scouts. Well…of what's left of the scouts anyways.

"My…friends…" she uttered.

"Yeah, we're right here." Venus started.

But when Sophia said the next sentence, it shocked the scouts.

"Are…dead…"

"What?" the girls said, shocked.

In Sailor Moon's eyes, she saw her fellow scouts all murdered and bloody. Some of them were dying, a painful and a slow one whereas some of them were already dead. It looked like their lifeforce was snatched out of them, brutally. Moon gave out a panicked gasp when she saw the once dead scouts suddenly came back to life as if they were zombies.

Out of Sailor Moon's eyes, the scouts—mainly Mars—walked up to her.

"Sailor Moon, we're right here! Snap out of it!"

When Mars was about to place her arms on her Moon's shoulders, Moon moaned out a sentence.

"No…stay…away from me!"

"Mars be careful!"

Just like that, Mars gave out a gasp once she felt Sailor Moon hit her in the gut which caused the fiery Senshi to fall to the ground and the others had gave out a shocked gasp.

"What is wrong with her?!"

The same wicked cackle came back, again as it was clearly enjoying the show.

"Argh, you witch! What did you do to her?!" Mars screamed.

"Haven't you already figured it out? I guess not." it replied when the scouts didn't give any answer. "That fog…when you had entered the fog, it had automatically targeted a specific target. Once it did, it brainwashed that target which will make the target to see things that aren't really there…" it paused.

"Who is the target then?" Jupiter asked.

"Don't you guys see?" Mercury replied, earning attention. "The target…of what the monster was talking about…that target is Sailor Moon!"

The girls gasped.

"In other words, of what the monster is really trying to say is that this fog is actually an illusion fog so what Sailor Moon is seeing…"

"Is true to her eyes. So that's why she thinks that we're dead. The fog is playing tricks on her!" Venus responded.

"That's just cruel! Yet, I shouldn't have expected anything from a witch like you!" Jupiter growled. "Nobody messes with my friends! Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

Jupiter launched her attack though it only hit a wall.

"Haha. Better luck next time. Oh…and you might want to wake up Sailor Moon. If she is in this state for a long time, she might really think that you guys are dead and might attack you." the voice gave out an annoyingly laugh that echoed around the room then faded.

"Sailor Moon! Please hear our voices! Look into your heart and find the true answers! Please!" Mars begged, looking at the lifeless Moon.

Jupiter took a step back when she saw her hand going to her tiara.

"Oh no. She's going to use her tiara." Jupiter responded.

"We got to wake her up!" Venus cried out, running towards Sailor Moon.

"NO!" Jupiter and Mars took a hold of Venus.

"Let go of me!"

"If you go to her, she will attack you just like she had attacked me." Mars replied, roughly.

Feeling that Mercury had something though it wasn't very loud, Jupiter eyed her.

"What was that?" Jupiter quizzed.

Mercury gave out a sigh. "I said…we could try and…attack her…maybe that way, it will wake her up."

"Attack her? Are you insane?!"

"What other choice do we have? If she uses her tiara, then we're done for." Mercury answered back, feeling her eyes forming tears.

"NO! I won't attack a fellow scout!" Jupiter exclaimed, letting go of Venus who fell down, dragging along Mars as well. "There's got to be another way. There's just got to!"

"How about we try and find the pesky enemy and kill it?" Mars asked, dusting herself.

"I suppose we could do that…" Mercury said. She took out her mini-computer. "The enemy's last laugh was over there in the Northwest section. If I could have my computer scan it, maybe it can tell us where the enemy is located. In the meantime, you guys watch over Sailor Moon and when she tries to attack her, stop her."

"Right."

With that, the scout of wisdom got to work.

"Better hurry up. Sailor Moon is acting kind of strange." Jupiter said, cautiously walking backwards.

"Must…are…dead…" Moon uttered, incoherently.

"Um sorry? Hehehe…" the three scouts responded, sheepishly.

"Must…attack."

The three scouts gave a scream of fright when Sailor Moon began to lunge at them. They started to run around from the Sailor Moon.

"Hurry up, Mercury!" Mars shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Ava answered.

The scouts ran as fast as they can though because they ran to fast, they tripped and fell to the ground as they pushed against one another like dominoes. They groaned when they fell, rubbing their sore sides.

"Way to go, Mars."

"Can it, you guys." she growled. "Besides we should be more worried about the maniac."

The three scouts looked at the zombie-like Sailor Moon and gave out a shout of scream when Sophia was coming closer to them.

"We're doomed!"

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!"

The golden chain tied Sailor Moon, preventing her to do anything else. This gave a chance for the scouts to let out a sigh of relief.

"I think I got it!" Mercury exclaimed.

"About time!" Venus suddenly gave out a shout of scream when she felt her chain being yanked.

She flew over Sailor Moon that had yanked her chain which caused Venus to fall on the ground, hard.

"And in just in time…?"

"She's impossible…" Venus paused. "Reminds me of Mars."

"Shut it, Venus!" Skye growled.

"Wait, Jupiter don't—"

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

The lightning electrocuted Sailor Moon, earning Mercury, Mars and Venus to gasp at the "sparkling" Sailor Moon who danced around because of the electricity that ran through her body. Once it was done, smoke arose from Sailor Moon and the scouts blinked.

"Oops. Too much power?" Jupiter laughed, sheepishly.

The rest of the scouts sighed.

"Anyways, we have to go in that direction." Mercury pointed in a straight direction.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"So…where's the enemy?" Jupiter asked, glancing around the empty dark hallway.

"Um…I'm actually not sure…" Ava laughed, sheepishly.

"Mercury!"

"The computer only told me the _location_ of the enemy! Not it's exact pinpoint!" Ava growled.

"Oh." the rest of the girls sweat-dropped.

The same cackle filled the air, alarming the girls.

"Oh great. It's the wacko." Venus replied, letting out a puff of sigh.

In front of them, a few meters ahead, a figure materialized out of nowhere. The figure has pale skin with an oddly-shaped silvery-blue armored as a body suit. On the top of her head, it looked like some type of head ornament that was silvery-blue.

"Didn't anyone ever told you how to dress properly?" Venus replied, cringing at the figure.

The figure didn't reply since it stood still though it only had its dark blue eyes staring creepily at them so of course that had made the scouts to be uneasy.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Jupiter demanded.

"Careful, scouts. You might not want to provoke her." Mercury replied, trying to study her even though she was far away from them.

The odd creature's eyes flashed then jumped into the air, startling the scouts.

"Forget about not provoking her. I think she's going to provoke us!" Jupiter said.

"Well two can play at that game! Mars Flaming Arrow!"

The creature breathed out the fog (that came out of her mouth), instantly cooling the fire arrow.

"Of course. The damn monster just had to stop my attacks." Mars replied, twitching with annoyance.

Just then, the fiend started to spin in the air multiple of times before it launched its attack by launching at them. They dodged it while Jupiter had also dragged the lifeless Sailor Moon with her when they had avoided the attack.

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!" the foe swiftly dodged the chain by moving to the side.

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

Just like before, Jupiter's attack didn't struck the beast.

"No way! It's dodging all of our attacks and plus this fog is really making it harder to see and to aim." Mars responded, glaring at the annoying enemy.

"I think I will give it a whirl. We're going to play fog with fog. Mercury Freezing…" she began though she said _freezing _a bit sharply. "Fog!"

The fog covered the enemy's fog.

"I think it's working. It looks like its somehow weakening it." Venus stated, seeing the creature shuddering due to the cold.

"Right. Now let's try using the sailor scout attack together so we can finish the monster once and for all." Mercury nodded.

"Yeah and get our leader back!"

"Even though it might not be powerful enough but it's worth a shot. We just have to believe that we can defeat it!" Mars said, joining hands with Jupiter and Venus.

The girls quickly got into a circle though this only made the creature to be infuriated since it started to lunge towards them.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Scout…Power!" they shouted in unison.

Columns of red, blue, green and orange all came out from the scouts and then a spiral of streak rushed towards the creature. The beast gasped when it saw the beam and gave out a screech of pain once the beam had collided into it.

It gave out a long agonizingly scream of agony before it exploded into dust.

"Alright! We did it!"

"Huh…?" Moon uttered, blinking as the shine entered her eyes. "What…happened?"

"Sailor Moon! You're back!" the scouts all jumped on her, giving her a hug.

"Hey. Take it easy there." Moon laughed.

"We are all so worried."

"So what happened? What did I miss?"

"Remember when there was a sudden gust of fog?" Mercury started, earning a nod. "Well that fog actually happened to be an illusion fog, meaning that it had played tricks on you so you thought we were dead."

"Yeah and you attacked me since you probably thought I was a zombie or something." Mars scowled.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"But because you're our friend and a pain in the butt, I forgive you!"

"Gee thanks Skye." Sophia scowled.

The girls laughed.

"Let's go. Your prince charming is waiting for you." Jupiter winked, making Sophia to blush.

"I don't think so!"

The girls gasped when they saw the creature back.

"What? We saw you getting destroyed!"

"Haha. You didn't think I would be that easy to get rid of, did you?"

"Well no… but it doesn't matter. We got our Sailor Moon back who can demolish you into moon-dust! So if I were you, I would scram!" Mars shouted.

"Ooo I'm scared."

"Sailor Moon, I think its time you teach this freak a lesson." Jupiter said.

"Right." Moon started to go for her tiara. "Moon Tiara…"

When Moon began her attack, the fiend raced towards her. However, once Sailor Moon shouted out "Spray!" it was too late for the monster since it got struck from the tiara.

"Finally!"

"Huh? What's that over there?" Mercury asked, seeing something ahead.

The girls took a fighting stance, watching the object though they sighed with relief when they saw a door materialized out of nowhere.

"Oh it's just a door." Venus said.

"Yes and that's the door in which it will lead us to the final battle." Mercury stated.

"So are you guys ready?" Jupiter asked with confident.

"Yeah!"

"There's no turning back!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice and love! Here to defend our planet Earth and to defeat the evil!" Mars proclaimed, putting her hand out which then Venus placed her hand on top of hers.

All of the girls placed their hands on top of one another.

"We will defeat the ruler of the evil." Mercury said.

"On behalf of the planet and the people." Venus said next.

"So we have got to give our best shots. Everyone's counting on us." Mars responded.

"Scouts honor!" they shouted in unison.

They walked to the door and opened it only to be greeted with more darkness.

"Ugh I'm getting sick of this darkness." Mars replied, shuddering.

"It's so empty and quiet."

That was until they all heard a laugh.

"Welcome, Sailor Scouts! Welcome to the Dark Palace!"

The girls gasped when they saw a figure up ahead who grinned maliciously at them.

A/N: Whew. I would never think I would get this done. Oh yeah: I will also give a picture for the Fog Monster on my website I'm currently working on. But finally! They have arrived! Will they win? Find out!


	22. Love is a powerful thing! Princess Zap

A/N: Thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for giving out that lovely poem! Happy Father's Day to you to! Though, I celebrate Father's Day on Sunday, June 15th ^^ but thanks! So the scouts had managed to defeat the pesky fog monster. And now, feast your eyes on this chapter! This is the final battle against the evil ruler! Who will win? You will find out in just a moment!

Chapter 20: "Love is a powerful thing!" Princess Zaphie, the ruler of the Dark world! Scouts Final Battle!

The Senshis didn't do anything except they gaped at the dark figure that was glaring at them with such hatred that Skye had to flinch away from the glare. The woman had midnight blue eyes that went with her dark amethyst dress that went down to the floor. For a moment, nothing seemed to be happening.

"So…so…you are the…" Jupiter uttered, struggling to form a sentence.

"Yes. I am Princess Zaphie, ruler of the dark world. And I have sworn to get rid of the unnecessary pests!"

"Pests?!" Mars shouted. "How dare you call us pests! Though…some of us _are _a pest."

"Can it, Mars!" Sophia growled.

"We are the Sailor Scouts! Champions of Love and Justice! We will punish you in the name of the Moon!" they all shouted.

"Ha! Heard it once. Heard it twice. Get something new, Sailor Failures." the princess sneered.

Growling, Mars began her attack. "Mars Flaming Arrow!"

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!"

"Mercury Freezing Fog!"

The dark figure only sneered at the lame attempts since it didn't do anything. Once the attacks came closer, the scouts gasped when they saw that it didn't harm the princess.

"Haha. Is that the best you can do, Sailor Brats?" she then unleashed her attack which was a dark purple beam that rushed towards the scouts.

The scouts screamed since the beam struck them so all of them fell down to their knees.

"Already giving up?"

"What? No way! We were just getting warmed up!" Jupiter yelled, flashing an angry look. "Jupiter Extreme Thunder!"

Zaphie only scoffed so she raised her hand up and grasped the lightning in her fist before she crushed it; Jupiter gave a furious growl.

"Where is White Knight?" Sailor Moon blurted it out. "Give him back!"

"Oh? You mean your prince charming?" she laughed, a wicked one. "Why, he's right here."

With a swish of her long cape, it revealed a figure in which the scouts knew all too well.

"White Knight!" Moon screamed.

White Knight was unconsciousness and was hanging in the air (as if by magic), leaving him to be dangled like how a puppet would. His suit was badly torn since it some of it was ripped here and there and he had some scratches and bruises. In some of the scratches, dry blood had covered them.

"White Knight!" Moon said, staring in horror at the weak Knight. She could already feel the tears coming out.

"White Knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, scrambling up and ran towards her Knight.

"Sailor Moon!"

Once she came to the Knight, she gave out a scream of pain when dark electricity zapped her. It was a force field. Because she got zapped, the force field threw her back a few feet in the air before she landed on the ground with a very hard THUD.

"Sailor Moon!" the girls ran towards the injured girl.

"Haha. Pathetic fools." the dark figure cackled, malevolently.

"You…monster…" Sophia stuttered, weakly as she was trying to get up. When she got up, she glared at the witch hatefully. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I am here to protect my planet Earth and its people on behalf of the Moon!"

"Ha! You think that lame speech will stop me? Think again, Sailor Brat!"

The girls screamed in agony as the witch unleashed its full attack at the sailors. They groaned as they are trying to get up but couldn't. They were just too weak.

"I will…not…fall." Moon replied, trying to get up. At last, she got up after the fifth try and made her hand to go to her tiara.

"Moon… Tiara Spray." she said, weakly and threw the tiara.

The dark princess didn't even flinch when the bright light that emitted out of the tiara zoomed towards her and just like that, she caught the tiara in her tight grip. Because of the tight grip, she managed to break the tiara and threw it at the ground.

Moon gasped as she watched her broken tiara clattering away from her. "My tiara!"

"Now look what you did, Moon brat. Without your attack, how will you ever stop me?" she cackled.

However, while the scouts were all too focusing on the dark witch, not any of them had noticed or heard the sound from the White Knight. He softly groaned as he felt his hand twitch, coming back to life.

Slowly, he weakly lifted his head up only to see a horrible scene. The scouts were on the floor—all bruised and weak while the monster was laughing cruelly.

They looked so helpless.

"Sailor…Moon…" he uttered, faintly as he felt that he was going to pass out again.

During the evil laugh, Sailor Moon had her eyes wide as she gasped inwardly since she thought she had heard something.

_Sailor…Moon…_

It whispered.

"White…Knight?" Moon whispered. Her eyes were now glued to the weak Knight but the more she stared at it, the more her eyes went wide as she had saw a part of his body twitched—mainly his fingers.

_He's…alive…he's…alright…_Moon thought.

Thinking, she scrambled up and raced towards the Knight though she remembered about the force field but didn't care.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted when they heard the scream.

This caused the princess to stop laughing so she turned around only to give a dark look at the pesky scout.

"You still try to free him even though you know you can't?" Zaphie asked; her glare never leaving the Moon Scout.

"I know…I can…" Moon replied, getting up and smashed her fist at the force field.

The force field went berserk this time as the electricity went all over the place, lighting up the dark room. Sailor Moon grunted and forced her hand to go even deeper. By then, Moon gave out a painful scream of agony as she felt the electricity going through out her body. Her hair and the outfit flew back because of the "wind" it gave out.

The scouts gave a shocked gasp as they watched in horror.

"Sailor Moon! Stop it! It's going to kill you if you keep on doing this!" Mercury yelled.

"I…have…to do…this…"

The force field still crackled and finally…just _finally_, the force field shattered into pieces which caused the dark witch to scream with shock and rage as she saw the scene.

"How can this be?!" the princess screamed, furiously.

Because the force field got broken, it created a shockwave which struck Sailor Moon, throwing her away from the field. White Knight then fell to the floor after that.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts exclaimed, running up to their fallen leader.

"Are you alright? Answer me, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter replied, holding the very injured scout.

She had many bruises and scratches that even blood came out. Parts of her gloves were ripped as well.

"Sailor Moon!"

Slowly but surely, Moon flickered her eyes open which relieved the girls.

"Hi…guys…"

"I'm so glad you're okay." they said.

"Uh huh…" Moon nodded, slowly. "Is…is…White…K-Knight…alright?"

"He seems to be. He just fell to the floor after the force field broke."

"Okay…"

Angered, Zaphie snarled. "Enough with this! I shall kill you all!" because of the rage, Zaphie unleashed its attack at full power.

The attack raced towards the scouts who got struck by it except for Sailor Moon since she got protected from Jupiter because Jupiter had placed herself in front of Sophia.

The scouts collapsed on the floor, one by one.

"NO! YOU GUYS!" Moon screamed, seeing her fallen friends. Hurriedly, Moon scrambled up and skidded on her knees when she reached Mars.

"NO you guys! Please don't leave me! I need you! I can't defeat this witch by myself! PLEASE!" she cried, the tears are now flowing freely.

She sobbed when she didn't get an answer though she gently lifted her head as soon as she had felt someone was touching her.

"Skye…" Moon whimpered.

"Sophia…I know you can…defeat this evil. It was your...destiny as a scout…you are the only one…you can…" Mars replied, dimly. "I guess…we should go…now…"

"No you guys!"

"Just remember…Sailor…Moon…think carefully…" Mercury advised her.

And then, the scouts vanished into sparkles which left Sailor Moon to howl in anguish.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

"No…My friends…they are…gone…" sobs racked her body and she couldn't anything but to cry.

She lost her very dear friends. Her friends…her very best friends…

"You guys…" she sobbed.

Chuckling evilly, Zaphie prepared another attack. This time, instead of sending a streak, she created a black sword from her powers. Slowly picking himself up, White Knight widened his eyes when he saw the sword forming and it looked like it was aiming at the unaware Sailor Moon. Though, he couldn't tell if Sailor Moon was aware or not but most likely, she wasn't.

"Sailor…Moon…"

_I got to save her_!

When Zaphie threw the sword, White Knight quickly scrambled up and raced towards the Moon Scout.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

"Huh?" Sophia turned around only to see the black sword that was heading towards her. She gasped but her eyes widen with horror when she felt herself being pushed out of the way. White Knight screamed in pain as he got struck from the sword, falling to the ground.

As White Knight fell to the ground, the black sword vanished. When he got struck from the sword, he felt his mask falling off from his face.

"NO! Not you too! White Knight!" as Sailor Moon drew near to him she gasped. "Da…Darien…?"

Darien flashed Sailor Moon a weak smile. Falling down to her knees, she placed Darien on her lap.

"You…were White Knight…all along?" she uttered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I didn't tell…y-you…I wanted to…keep you…s-safe…" he closed his eyes before opening them again. "But…looks like…I failed…"

"What? Don't speak like that! You didn't fail me! You didn't fail anyone! You always managed to save me! And the scouts!"

"I appreciate…your words…but…can you do me…one last favor?"

"Anything!" she cried.

"Defeat this…witch…and let me…go…"

"Let you…go? No! I can never do that!"

"You have to…Sailor Moon…for the sake of the planet…and for the sake of yourself…"

"But…but…Darien…" she whimpered.

Disgusted by the scene, the princess raged. "I'm sick of this! Time for you to say goodbye, Sailor Moon!"

With a powerful blast, Sailor Moon got struck in the chest as she was rammed into a wall, hard. The wall has some cracks from the blast. Suddenly, the streak that had hit her was transformed into a hand.

"Now I think it's polite to know who you really are." princess Zaphie said.

White Knight couldn't do anything but to watch the scene helplessly. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the black hand ripping her locket away which caused pink ribbons to flow around like waves. The ribbons then died down, revealing Sophia.

Darien gasped at the scene. Sailor Moon was really…Sophia…?

"Sophia…?"

She gave a weak smile at Darien's shocked face. "Sur…surprise?"

However, she was soon got cut off when she released a scream of pain as something went through her body and then it went out.

"Sophia!" Darien screamed, feebly though he coughed out blood.

Princess Zaphie gasped in shock. "It's…the crystal…" because of this, Zaphie threw her head back and laughed manically.

"At last! The world is now into my hands!" she laughed. "And no one can stop me!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

Luna perked up and saw the city.

"Oh no." she gasped, seeing the darkness falling over the city.

"Things are looking pretty grim, Luna." Artemis responded. "I don't think the scouts can do it. Luna, I think something bad had happened to the scouts."

"Oh please let it not be true. If that's the case then everything is on Sophia. She has to believe in herself. She has to defeat the evil." she let out a small sob before she shouted to the sky. "You have to defeat the evil! You have to believe in yourself, Sailor Moon! Everyone's counting on you!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Think…a…again…"

"What?" Zaphie asked, shocked.

Grunting, Darien slowly picked himself up but he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Ha! Pitiful humans! You never learn! How can you, a _weakling_, can hope to defeat me?!"

"Because…we have people…that depends on us…that's what…keeps us…going. As long people…believe…in…u-us…we…have the power…to stop…hags…like…y-you!"

"Hags?!" she screeched. "You will pay for that!"

She launched her attack and White Knight went over to the out-cold Sophia and moved her out of the way.

"I have the crystal! How can you defeat me?!"

"I can't…but Sailor Moon can!"

"What?!"

Grunting, Darien threw his silvery-white rose towards the dark being's hand which struck it. Screeching, she had let go of the crystal so he quickly went to the fallen crystal and snatched it.

"You're not getting your hands on this crystal anymore."

He then somersaulted back to Sophia and quickly placed it back.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU!" Zaphie screamed, annoyed. Once again, she unleashed her attack which struck Darien while he was also protecting Sophia. Groaning, he fell to his knees as he felt himself going slump over Sophia who moaned as she was trying to get herself in order.

Realizing that she had an extra weight, she gasped when she saw Darien in a weak state since he was drooping over her, barely hanging onto her.

"Darien…No, no. Please, wake up. Wake up!" she shook him gently.

"So…phia…" he stuttered, earning a happy gasp.

Carefully, Sophia placed his head on her lap.

"Oh Darien…" she gave a teary look.

"Sop…ia…I can't fight…anymore…I'm afraid…this my good…bye too…I'm sorry I couldn't…stay any longer…"

"Oh no please. Not you too!"

He gave a faint smile. "Sophia…I…"

Just like that, he closed his eyes.

"Darien…Darien!? NO!" she howled, letting her tears to fall down her cheeks.

When one of her tears slid down, it suddenly started to shine which lit up the room brightly. And then, something started to form in front of Sophia. Finally, the object became clearer and it was a scepter.

The scepter had a medium-sized silver stick followed by a small heart that was in the middle (at the top of the stick). A big silver heart with red jewels was circling around the small silver heart that also had red jewels around it. In the middle of the small heart, a bright shining crystal was placed neatly.

Eyes wide, her hand went towards the scepter and the moment she touched it, the scepter gave off a powerful light blast that Sophia had to cover her eyes from the bright light. It soon died down but the crystal was still shining.

"No! This can't be! You can't win!" Zaphie raged.

"I can. And I will!" Sophia shouted with a determined look.

Feeling that something was changed, she looked down and gasped. She wore a long white sleeveless dress. Her corset was adorned with silver crystals here and there. The bottom of the dress (the skirt) was beautiful and it almost looked shiny but that might've been from the crystal's light. The bottom of the dress (the skirt) was slightly poofy. Her bangs were held in a clip while most of her hair was down and was somewhat curly. There was a small silver crown that settled on her head.

"No!"

Sophia gave an inwardly gasp when she heard a voice in her head.

_You have to believe in yourself! _

_Luna…_

She got up with her eyes closed and then she opened them. "Princess Zaphie, ruler of the Dark World. You shall be punished for your evil deeds! I am Sailor Moon, Princess Sophia and your worst nightmare! On behalf of the Moon, I will vanquish you! Moon Pink Crystal Power!"

The crystal shined and then it glowed before it fired its pink beam towards the furious Zaphie.

"I will not lose!" she screamed and she fired her own dark purple attack.

Sophia gave a gasp since she felt the strong power colliding into hers.

_I will defeat you because I believe! You will not win._

Sophia started to struggle when the purple beam began to push towards her.

_No. I mustn't lose. Everyone's counting on me. I have to win._

That seemed to be working since her pink beam started to push away the purple beam.

_I will win!_

It seemed like a tug-o-war since one beam would go towards Sophia and the other beam would go to Zaphie. Sophia gave out another small gasp when she saw the purple beam coming dangerously close to her.

_No. I can't lose! I mustn't! My friends…please give me strength! I must win!_

As if they heard her, Sophia felt a great amount of energy going inside her.

_I will win…on behalf of the Moon!_

"What?!" Zaphie screeched the minute she saw her own beam going back at her at an alarming rate.

"NO!"

_I will win! And as for my wish…I wish for peace where everyone can live normal again._

Princess Sophia watched as her pink beam had finally demolished the purple beam. The dark princess gave out a scream of agony when the two beams had collided into her which as a result, it had brightened up the room because of the lights and because of its massive amount of power, it had torn up the place.

"_Princess Zaphie has been destroyed. Thanks to you…my friends._

A/N: Oh…My…God…I can't believe I have finished this! Season 1 is now officially completed! Holyyy freakin…ack! I can't believe it! 0.0 look out for season 2! Where things will certainly be interesting… ^^ cyu!

**Season 1 has been finished on June 12****th****, 2014. **


	23. Season 2: Normal Teenagers! Sailor Moon

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to Season 2 of The Incarnation of Sailor Moon! I can't believe it! Thank you so much for getting me here! I'm thinking about changing the title for the story. Know any good ones? Remember: the reason I'm starting at chapter 1 again is because we have entered a new season so it would sound silly if I wrote chapter 21 so yeah… So…without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 1: Normal Teenagers! Sailor Moon Returns!

"ARGH! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" a loud voice rang throughout the once silent house.

"I did, honey. Now I wonder…you were never late before so how come you are starting to be late?" Sophia's mom wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I stayed up too late!" she shouted, running back and forth to get her things together. "Bye! Love you!"

She then ran out the door.

As she was running down the street, she didn't notice a cat was on the street. That was until Sophia had tripped over it, smacking her face once she struck the ground.

"Owie…" she sniffed. "Luna, why are you doing over here? Go back to home."

"Meow." Luna replied as an answer.

Sophia let out a sigh as she watched her black cat scurrying away. After staring at the cat, Sophia gasped when she realized that she was going to be even more late.

"NO! I'm going to be even more late!" she exclaimed, running at a rocket speed.

Once Luna was at Sophia's entrance, she heard a voice which made her to stop walking.

"It's good to see peace."

Luna looked up to see a white cat that was sitting on a pillar.

"Artemis." Luna replied, giving him a smile before she jumped on the same pillar to join him. "Yes it is and now everything is back to normal."

"Thanks to the scouts."

"Will there ever be a time when we need to wake them up?" Luna asked, gazing at the surroundings.

"If new enemies will appear."

"Let's hope not."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Detention!"

Sophia let out a groan of disappointment as she was sulking towards her chair. Just great.

"This isn't fair." she complained.

"Well maybe if you set your alarm clock and if you don't stay up too late then you wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh be quiet Ava."

The blue-haired girl that was standing beside the moping Sophia gave out a small laugh.

"Okay, class. Get into your seats and we will start." the teacher announced.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia let out a sigh as she walking down the streets to home from school.

"Why do I always have to get detentions?" she moped.

She suddenly gave out a scream since she tripped and she was about to fall until something caught her hand which prevented her to fall. She let out a small gasp once she felt that something was pulling her back.

"You might want to look where you are going, klutz."

"Huh?" Sophia blinked before anger was on her face. She pushed herself away. "Can it, Skye!"

"Sorry? But I'm a guy not a girl. And who's Skye?"

"Eh?" blinking, Sophia looked up to see a black-haired guy with a nice build. His piercing black eyes bored into Sophia's blue ones.

He frowned when he was looking at her. Strange…it felt like they had met long ago…

"Skye? How should I know?" Sophia scowled.

"You're the one who said it."

Sophia growled, turning away and stuck her nose up in the high.

"You don't need to act like a stuck up princess."

"Leave me alone, you jerk!" she stomped away while muttering something under her breath.

"And here comes the teasing."

"Huh? Oh hi, Ava." Darien nodded, seeing the blue-haired girl coming to him.

"Tell me…why do you keep on teasing her?" Ava asked, curiously.

"I…don't know." he answered, giving a little shrug.

"Hmm…How are your injuries?"

"They're okay. The doctor said I'm healing quite fast." Darien answered.

"Oh that's good."

"Hey Ava! Get over here!" Sophia screamed out, making the two to sweat-drop.

"Well I gotta go. Wouldn't want the loud mouth to break everyone's eardrums. Bye!" Ava said, running as she waved at Darien.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A black swirling cloud appeared out of nowhere in the sky, forming an object. The object looked like a mirror but it couldn't be told because it was so high in the air. The item then zoomed downwards, diagonally at a rocket speed before it reached its destination which was in an isolated area of the city.

It came down with a crash, sending smashed rocks everywhere. The object was now revealed and it looked like a dome-like structure. Inside the dome, it seemed to be empty until a flash of light appeared out of thin air in the middle of the floor.

It was a mirror with black outlining. When the mirror had shown itself, something materialized at the same time.

"Hmm…" it spoke, going to the mirror.

With a flick of its wrist, a medium size mirror stand appeared. The person walked towards it as it was holding the mirror then placed it on the stand. Once that was done, something else had also showed up.

This time, it looked like a white tomb but if there was a person inside it, it couldn't be told because the lid was closed.

"So this is Earth." the person said, glaring at the glassy windows of the dome. "How pathetic. But if this is where the mistress wants to look then so be it. However, I fail to see how this planet can have that…power we're looking for." it then turned to the mirror. "Don't worry my mistress. Once we get that power, you'll be resurrected!"

The mirror stood still for a second until in a flash, two red wicked eyes appeared as it was glaring ahead.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Sophia walked, humming her favorite tune as she was munching happily.

Everything was so perfect. So peace—

Sudden screams filled the air, halting Sophia in her tracks.

"What…?" Sophia said, staring ahead of her.

Acting on instincts, she quickly started to run towards the screams. She found them at an alleyway but what she saw was shocking.

"What?" she gasped, taking a step back.

"Look into my eyes." a wicked voice said.

The helpless person looked fearfully into its black sharp eyes. Just like that, the eyes that once held full of life was now dull and empty. However, something else had came out of the person. It looked like a life force but Sophia wasn't sure. The person started to glow, a green one, before a ball of energy-like substance came out of her chest. If the person was still alive, it would've screamed. It was floating towards the hideous monster.

The monster had a hypnotic-like (full) body suit but its head was shown. Its eyes held that hypnotic style that can make a person to be hypnotized in a heartbeat.

Snapping out of her stare, Sophia shouted.

"Hey you! Drop that ball!"

"Who are you?" the monster said, sneering at the newcomer while the ball was floating in mid-air.

"How dare you take the life out of that innocent girl! I cannot forgive you! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sophia exclaimed, posing.

There was a short pause.

"Where did that come from?" Sophia blinked.

"Think again! The only one who's going to be punished will be you!" the monster cackled before launching its vortex-like attack.

Gasping, Sophia quickly ran out of the way which made the attack to strike the ground instead. She then jumped back, avoiding yet another attack that had nearly struck her by an inch. Because of that, she lost balance and fell to the ground, scraping her knee.

"Woah…too close for my comfort." Sophia said.

"We're not finished yet!" the fiend shouted out, launching its hypnotic attack.

Just like before, Sophia dodged the attacks several of times until she was at a corner, shaking with fear.

"Oh no. What am I going to do?" Sophia asked in fear.

"There's nothing you can do!" the creature yelled, firing its attack that made Sophia to gasp.

Sophia closed her eyes, placing her forearms in front of her head so that it was acting like a shield. But…the attack never came.

Curiously, she opened her eyes and saw a familiar figure that was attacking—or rather scratching—the monster's face.

"Luna!" she gasped when she saw her cat being slammed at a wall. "Alright, you creep! Attacking an innocent human is another thing but attacking a cat is going too far. I will vanquish you!"

She blinked.

_There it is again. What is going on?_

"So…Sophia…"

"Huh? Who's calling me?" Sophia asked, trying to find the source.

"Down here."

She looked down only to scream with fright. Luna gave out an irritated sigh while the foe was staring blankly at the frightened girl.

"It's only a talking cat." the fiend said.

"And that is something I don't hear or see every day. Cats are not supposed to talk." Sophia whimpered.

"Alright listen carefully. I am going to tell this only once."

Sophia gulped.

"You are Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice. You had defeated the greatest evil before and that evil was named Princess Zaphie. It was a tough battle but you and with your fellow scouts had defeated it." Luna explained.

"U-um…right…that's nice. Sailor Moon? Y-yeah right. Nice joke." Sophia panicked.

"It is not a joke." like before, Luna had coughed up an item (which made Sophia to cringe).

"Touch this locket and you will remember everything." Luna instructed.

"Al…right…crazy cat…" Sophia replied, her hand reaching for the locket.

The second she touched it, millions of flashback zoomed into her mind making her to gasp. A scene with transformations phases came followed by figures who were dressed as scouts.

"_I am Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice! I'll punish you in the name of the Moon!"_

The voice echoed in her head. Then came the fight with the dark princess. Brutal images were shown such as the scouts dying along with White Knight. The image with the locket being ripped away came next then came the final battle with the dark princess.

"Please…stop…" Sophia moaned.

Just like that, the images stopped and it showed Sophia who was staring into Luna's sharp eyes.

"Do you…remember?" Luna asked, cautiously.

Sophia stared blankly into her eyes then nodded. "Yes I do…I remember…"

Luna smiled. "Then you will know what to do."

Sophia nodded. "Moon Power!"

Just like the good old times, she was thrown into the familiar world as she felt the familiar ribbons wrapping around her body as she twist and turned. Finally, the girl posed and she began her speech.

"I will not allow you to terrorize any more people. They all have a reason to live! I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, prepare to be moon-dusted!"

"Hmm…touching but I'm afraid that will be the last speech you will give!" the enemy launched its attacks yet again which as a result made Sophia to dodge it here and there.

She grunted when she landed on one of her knees then glared at the opponent.

"You have stayed here for too long. Moon Tiara…Spray!" the tiara got flunged, releasing its spray that made the creature to scream since it got hit.

The final scream faded away since it got moon-dusted.

"Ha! Moon-dusted!" Sophia said, triumphantly as she watched the ball of energies going back to the rightful owners.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Aw Luna. Why did you have to bring me back?" Sophia pouted, being sprawled on her bed.

"Well someone had to defeat those creatures. Besides, you are the chosen one. And you will soon be reunited with your fellow scouts again."

Sophia sighed. "Yeah I suppose you're right. I sure do miss them. At least I got Ava even though she doesn't remember that she's Sailor Mercury."

"Yes that and the fact that White Knight is—"

"Sophia, honey. Who are you talking to?"

Luna suddenly gave out a screech since she got struck in the face by a pillow that was thrown form Sophia.

"Uhh…to Ava!" Sophia called back.

"Alright." the mom then went away.

"Talk about a close call." Sophia muttered, glaring at the scowling cat. "So what were you about to say?"

The scowl was replaced by a smile. "Oh it was nothing. Perhaps another time."

She stared at the cat one last time. "Alright. Well, good night Luna."

"Goodnight Sophia…Sailor Moon." she whispered the last part as the lights went out.

A/N: And so begins Season 2! What are the enemies up to this time? Will it be wickeder than the last season? You will all find out soon!


	24. A Day with Friends! Movie Star, Taylor S

A/N: I'm excited to write this chapter! If you want to know what will happen, then you will have to read to find out! Thanks to **loveinthebattlefield **for reviewing.

Chapter 2: A Day with Friends! Movie Star, Taylor Smith's Apperance!

"Wow!" Sophia exclaimed, excitedly.

"What now? Did you finally discover that you had a brain?" Skye asked, snickering.

Sophia's eyes went at the corner of her eyes and shoved Skye's head down. "Can it, Skye!"

"No it's just that a new movie just came out!" Sophia said, delighted.

Skye gasped, shoving Sophia out of the way as she grabbed hold of the paper.

"Hey!" Sophia exclaimed as she fell on the ground.

Skye gasped. "Ohh it's with Taylor Smith!" she squealed. "We should definitely go!"

"Sounds like a plan. Besides I don't have anything to do." Eliza responded.

"Me neither." Alexis.

"Yes we do. We need to do some studying for our math test that is coming up." Ava reminded them.

"Oh Ava." they groaned.

"Come on. This is the movie of the century! Can we please go watch it and do studying other time?" Skye and Sophia begged.

Ava sighed. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Alright!" the two cheered.

"Let's go then if we want to have good seats!" Alexis replied, standing up. Ava closed her book.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Curses! Those meddlesome fools who call themselves the Sailor Scouts had destroyed my plan!" the evil lady growled, watching at a medium-size TV screen like.

The screen showed the scouts battling the demon until the Moon prat destroyed it.

"No matter. There's plenty of more where _that _came from." she grinned evilly.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we are?" Skye replied, twitching.

Silence settled for a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now…?"

Skye growled before she burst out. "SHUT UP SOPHIA! WE. ARE. NOT. THERE. YET!" she screamed.

Because of this, it earned the people to watch the scene while Ava, Eliza and Alexis sweat-dropped.

"You guys…you are causing a scene." Ava mumbled.

"Put a sock in it, Ava!" Skye snapped, making Ava to sweat-drop.

"Um excuse m-miss…which movie would y-you like to see?"

"What?" she turned her head around and blinked as she saw one of the cashiers being frightened from her sudden loud yell. "Oh…"

The rest of the girls sighed.

"Would you hurry up, Skye? I can't wait any longer. I just want to be there and watch Taylor Smith!" Alexis said as she had a starry-eyed look. "And maybe he can even sign an autograph for me!"

"An autograph?!" the girls said unison.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Oh right…um hehe…I forgot to mention that Taylor Smith will be here after the movies to do the signing…" she fiddled with her fingers.

"WHAT?!" Skye and Sophia shouted.

Alexis cringed.

"How could you forgot to tell us that?! You know how important he is!" Skye scowled.

"I said I had forgotten." Alexis stated, waving her hands in front of her.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh look there he is!" Sophia squealed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What?"

"That…that…" she sniffed. "He will ask to be my boyfriend and I will say yes and we will live happily ever after."

"Boyfriend? You wish! He will be mine!"

"You? How can anyone be your boyfriend especially if you're so cranky and grouchy all the time?" Sophia muttered.

Skye growled before she shouted. "I am not cranky!"

"You know you just proven her point…" Ava responded.

"No one asked you!" Skye snapped, earning a sweat-drop from Ava.

They heard a voice being cleared out which eventually earned their attention.

"Excuse me but you're next girls."

"Huh?"

The girls turned only to have Alexis, Sophia and Skye to gasp excitedly.

"No way! It's you!" the three of them exclaimed.

The guy, Taylor Smith, laughed. "The one and only." he flashed them a smile which earned dreamy gasp from them.

"Can you sign our autographs?" Sophia asked, giggling madly.

"Um…sure…" Taylor replied, giving her an unsure look.

"Don't mind her. She's just being a ditz." Skye responded, laughing.

Sophia growled. "As if! I wasn't the one who wanted to ask him if he can be your boyfriend." she cackled.

Skye gasped, blushing while the boy blinked.

"So…who should I make it out to?" Taylor asked, breaking the awkward situation.

"Huh?" Skye blinked. "Oh! Hahaha. Make it to your number one fan, Skye!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Why does it always have to be so packed?" Alexis grumbled, squishing herself between Skye and Eliza.

"Well maybe because it's a new movie that has Taylor Smith in it!" Skye snapped. "And if you would stop being so fat, I wouldn't be squished!"

"I am not fat!" Alexis growled.

"Says you."

"Says me!"

"Besides I bet you anything that the girls only came here to stare at the movie star." Ava said, interrupting the fight.

"Ava!"

The genius sweat-dropped.

"Shush the movie is about to start!" Alexis said, shushing everyone.

Throughout the movie, Alexis, Sophia and Skye were all looking at the movie with a lovey dovey expression while Eliza and Ava gave blank looks.

/*/*/*/*/*/

A figure appeared out of nowhere though it was floating beside the huge movie screen.

_Hmm…so this is what they were so…excited about. Hmph. These humans are pathetic. _the figure thought. _Oh well…I wonder if they will be happy if…things got changed, hmm?_

The figure laughed inwardly before she snapped her fingers. A two thin beam of green streak crackled out of her fingers and it went towards the movie screen.

_Now this should be fun…_

/*/*/*/*/*/

When the movie was getting to a really good part, the screen suddenly exploded as soon as one of the monsters released its attacks.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sophia asked, standing up as she watched the screen.

People screamed as they all started to file out of the room as they don't want to be in here.

"You're not going anywhere!" a sudden voice said. With a snap of its fingers, all the doors got slammed shut locking everyone in. Just like that, the monster that was in the movie became real and it changed its appearance such as having black scaly skin with red eyes that glared at the frightened people.

It gave out a roar until it launched its attack which was a spiral beam that washed over the people who screamed in agony and the scouts started to fall to their knees.

"What…what's going…on?" Sophia asked, trying to pull herself up.

"You guys look!" Skye pointed to the scene which made them to gasp.

The scene had many unconscious people but something above their chest was floating. It was a ball with something inside it that looked like a fog but at the same time it wasn't.

"What?"

A voice laughed, alerting the scouts who looked to see a figure materializing.

"I bet you're the one who did this!" Ava shouted, eyes narrowed.

It was still a bit too dark to see the figure as shadows were on her.

"Oh did I?"

"Yes! You interrupted the movie in which people really wanted to see!" Ava exclaimed.

The figure sneered at the blue-haired girl. "Oops."

"Just who are you anyway?" Alexis exclaimed.

The figure cackled. "Sorry dearies. I don't answer to peasants. Ethareder, destroy all of them as none of these fools have the power I'm looking for! Now go!" she commanded.

The scaly creature roared, earning gasps from the girls.

All of them seemed to be thinking the same thought.

_We need to transform._

"Hmm…you know I think I will just sit here and watch." the person said, wickedly as she glared at them.

All of a sudden, the silhouette gave out a scream when it felt something sharp scratching at the top of her hand.

"Who scratched my hand?" she shrieked.

There was another figure that seemed to be sitting on a seat at the very top. The shadows fell on it though it only showed a tiny bit of its face—mainly its chin.

"This should be a night where friends can hang out with another. There should be no room for evil scum bags like you!"

"Scum bags!? Just who do you think you are?!"

"I am White Knight!" as he said that, he stood up and this time the shadow that was on him was gone.

"Ooo White Knight!"

Growling annoyed, the figure spat out angrily.

"I'll be back, you meddlesome brats! Ethareder, destroy them all!"

The person vanished, leaving the monster who roared.

"You girls get out of here. I'll handle this fiend!" White Knight exclaimed as he jumped into the air while in his hand he held a silvery-white rose. When he slashed the rose diagonally, it got transformed into a sword. He then landed in front of the girls.

The creature roared again before it released its fire breath streak. The Knight grunted when he placed the sword in front of them and the streak struck it.

"Go now!" he said, fiercely turning his head slight to give them a glance.

"Let's go."

The girls ran out of the room but hid themselves in a corner; Eliza's back was pressed against the wall.

"Ha! As if he thinks we will leave!" Eliza said, showing her stick that was in her head.

"Right."

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Moon Power!"

Each of the girls were thrown into their own world, being transformed into their alter ago and then they posed after they were finished.

The beast was about to blast its attack again but it got interrupted.

"Hold it right there, beastie!"

The creature turned its head to see five shadows that was standing at the entrance of the room.

"How dare you interrupt a precious movie especially if it had a guy in which all girls adore!"

"Hags like you shouldn't exist!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!"

"On behalf of the Moon and our planets…"

"We shall punish you!" they all shouted in unison.

The fiend blinked until it released its attack which caused the girls to jump out of the air. Mars landed on one of her knees and glared at the beast.

"Alright buddy. You're asking for it! Time to play fire with fire! Mars…Flaming Arrow!"

The foe stood still and when the time came, it blew out its fire streak which burned the arrow.

"Oh come on! That's like the third time an enemy has stopped my attacks!" Mars growled.

"Maybe because the bad luck is all on your side." Sophia snickered.

"Oh can it, Sailor Moon!"

"Jupiter Extreme Thunder!" Jupiter's booming voice echoed.

The opponent blinked before it timed it right and with a swish of its tail, it had sent the bolts of electricity back towards the scouts who screamed.

"Ack! Heads up!" Jupiter shouted as they fell down to the ground to avoid the attack.

However, White Knight didn't see it coming so he got struck by it making the girls to gasp with shock. He gave out a yell of pain when he felt the electricity run throughout his body.

"Jupiter!"

"Oops! Hehehe." Jupiter laughed, sheepishly. "Sorry."

White Knight glowered at her. "I think you guys should try and aim your attacks better."

"Hey!"

"Venus Golden Heart Chain!"

The chain flew towards the beastie and finally, the chain managed to wrap around its mouth.

"Ha! Show's over, punk!" Venus proclaimed, holding tightly on her chain.

"At least one of their attacks worked." White Knight muttered.

"Zip it!"

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"No need to tell me."

"Well obviously we do because you're just sitting there gawking at the monster like a duck." Skye muttered.

Sophia scowled. "I'm on it, Mars." she replied through her gritted teeth as she twirled her tiara. "Moon Tiara Spray!"

The tiara sprayed out the glitter which washed over the beast. Instead of being moon-dusted, the creature was back to its normal self and then it went back to the screen.

"Great job, girls. Keep up the good work." White Knight said as he was walking out of the room, leaving the girls to be in awe.

A/N: And cut! Well this was it for today's show! But it's not over yet! So stay tuned if you want to know what will happen in the next chapters!


End file.
